VOLARE
by Rosiebear
Summary: [KaiSoo ff complete] Jika seekor burung takut pada ketinggian, lalu bagaimana cara dia akan terbang? [warning! Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content and sexual situation in this story. gs. slight HunHan]
1. Chapter 1

_**Just trying something new. I really just apologized for this entire story. I promise there is a plot of a story, it's story not just sex. Sorry if Kyungsoo seem a bit out of character, I'am trying. It's a learning process for me, but I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Everyone excited? Go on and read ^^**_

* * *

VOLARE 01 [ **KaiSoo** ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of_ _language,_ _adult content and sexual situasiton in this story._

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

Summary: _**Jika seekor burung takut pada ketinggian, lalu bagaimana cara dia akan terbang?**_

" _Baek, kurasa aku baru saja patah hati."_ –Kyungsoo

" _Apa kau pernah melihat seorang tuan muda bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidupnya?"_ –Kai

* * *

Terlihat efektif, nyatanya begitu ironis.

Kyungsoo baru saja kembali ke kota ini ketika pernikahan adiknya dua bulan lalu. Ia baru saja pindah sebulan lalu setelah memutuskan keluar dari rumah dan memiliki apartemen sendiri karena sebuah perintah mutlak ia terima.

Oh astaga. Gadis itu terlihat berantakan dengan keadaan tempat tinggal yang sama mengenaskannya. Dia harus tahu jika ia tinggal sendirian di tempat ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia perintah ataupun meminta bantuan. Oh jangan lupakan tetangga cantiknya, kemungkinan wanita itu mau saja membantu jika Kyungsoo memberi bayaran mahal untuk sebuah jasa kebersihan.

Kyungsoo hanya seorang pekerja lepas yang bekerja kapanpun dia mau. Orang tua mengatakan dia memiliki penghasilan tapi tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Itu karena dia bukan pegawai tetap di manapun dan umurnya sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun.

* * *

Sampai manusia tidak bisa menyentuh akarnya, wanita itu mengambil kunci mobil, membawa mobilnya menuju _star bar avenue_.

Bisakah aku memberitahu kalian jika wanita ini dulunya adalah pegawai tetap di sebuah perusahaan penerbit sebagai seorang editor. Maka aku perlu memberitahu kalian dia telah tinggal di New York untuk waktu yang lama. Hampir saja dia benar-benar menikmati hidup ketika kabar mengejutkan menarik Kyungsoo.

Ya Do Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke negara ini, kembali ke kota ini. pada awalnya sekedar menghadiri upacara pernikahan adiknya. Oh Tuhan, adiknya menikah bahkan ketika Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kekasih.

Mengenai kekasih, dia masih tertarik dengan lelaki. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk segera mendapatkan kekasih agar menikmati hidup yang sebenarnya – _seperti yang ibunya katakan_ ' _Kehidupan sebenarnya di mulai ketika kau memiliki keluarga sendiri._ '

Semua anggota keluarga mulai memikirkan dirinya, orang tuanya dalam dua bulan ini bahkan mengumpulkan beberapa lelaki, ia membawa anak pertamanya ini dari satu acara ke acara lain, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengikuti permainan Ibunya. Dia tidak merasakan sebagaimana yang anak perempuan sedang jatuh cinta atau mungkin dia baru saja mengalaminya.

Fase ketika jantungnya tertahan, napas menjadi berat dan mata yang sulit berkedip. Ia mulai terpesona pada seorang lelaki.

Ketika memasuki musim dingin, seorang lelaki di balik meja bar menarik perhatian Kyungsoo hanya dengan satu kalimat pendek. Katakan dia berlebihan menanggapi itu, tapi kenyataannya Kyungsoo kesulitan memindahkan dunia dari bayang-bayang seorang bartender yang baru meletakkan secangkir kopiuntuk Kyungsoo.

Jika dia boleh mengingat, maka jangan hentikan Kyungsoo untuk menghapus penghalang di hadapannya. Sekarang dia berusaha menyadarkan diri, membuka aturan dan merelakan diri duduk berlama-lama dalam diam hanya untuk memandangi sang bartender berambut hitam.

 _'Bagaimana jika secangkir kopi?'_

Ingin dia tertawa mendapat tawaran sang bartender, Oh ayolah bagaimana membuat cerita seorang bartender menyajikan secangkir kopi? Dia bukan barista, tapi seorang bartender yang seharusnya meracik minuman beralkohol, hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak menolak secangkir kopiyang kini mulai ia sesap secara perlahan.

Malam ini, bisakah dia tidak pulang ke rumah untuk mendapatkan kehangatan di tempat tidur lain. Mungkin kehangatan itu bisa berganti, ia cukup yakin tentang perasaan ini.

Jemari tangan wanita itu terkepal dan mengetuk meja bar membuat perhatian sang bartender kembali padanya.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan lagi Nona?"

Suara berat dan begitu dalam, tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

 _"Kau berkencan denganku."_

Oh astaga! Kyungsoo! Otakmu mulai berkarat dan menjadi bodoh!

 _"Aku menyukaimu."_

Dan kau benar-benar menjadi manusia idiot dengan membuat lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya. Bahkan menatap Kyungsoo tidak suka.

Ini bukanlah permainan bodoh untuk seorang bayi, tapi dia belum selesai dengan pikiran anehnya.

 _"Bercinta denganku?"_

Tawa meluncur dari suara berat lelaki itu. Ia meletakkan sepiring kecil _cookies_ di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kedengarannya menyebalkan! Tapi kau orang ke lima yang memintaku bercinta malam ini."

Wah! Sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan.

 _"Apa kau menolakku?"_

Kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Percakapan mereka tidak berakhir di sana. Dia tidak terlalu yakin lelaki ini menolaknya tapi kemudian jawaban yang membuat Kyungsoo mengumpat 'pun keluar.

"Ya! Aku tidak tertarik padamu Nona."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kau adalah pria baik-baik walau di kelilingi berpuluhan wanita tidak pernah terpikir olehmu untuk menyakiti satupun dari mereka. Saudara perempuanmu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, seorang model yang meninggal dua tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan. Kejadian yang kemudian membawamu keluar dari bangunan bernama rumah.

Untuk sementara lupakan itu, hidupmu lebih banyak berjalan di dunia malam. Seorang teman menawari pekerjaan rutin di tiga malam pada akhir pekan sebagai seorang pramusaji. Kemampuanmu meracik minuman menyadarkan dia jika kau bisa menjadi seorang bartender. Sekarang pekerjaanmu lebih aman daripada seorang pramusaji, walau nyatanya jam kerjamu bertambah hingga lima hari termasuk akhir pekan.

Seperti perkataanmu. Malam ini sudah ada lima wanita yang mengajakmu bercinta.

Wanita-wanita itu tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Kau mengakui dirimu hanyalah seorang bartender yang berada di balik meja bar.

Tapi seorang teman yang menawarimu pekerjaan serta baru-baru ini meminta sesuatu darimu, mengatakan padamu untuk melakukan sesuatu dengannya. Bukan hal biasa untukmu ataupun dirinya. Tapi kemudian perkataan itu selalu terngiang di telinga.

Pekerjaan ini cukup baik, tapi sepertinya kau salah memilih tempat pelarian. Lebih terlihat seperti burung yang tidak bisa terbang, karena kau takut pada ketinggian. Oh, bagaimana seekor burung bisa takut pada ketinggian? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau akan terbang?

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Kai."

Ketika itu seseorang memanggil namanya. Membawa pria itu menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak ada yang salah, Kyungsoo menjadi tahu nama lelaki yang baru saja menolak ajakannya.

Ahh Seoul bukan New York di mana ia bisa menawarkan tubuh dengan segera. Saat itu sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk.

' _Berhentilah menawarkan tubuhmu pada lelaki tidak jelas. Segera kembali ke apartemen, aku kedinginan di luar sini!_ _'_

Itu pesan dari tetangga apartemennya. Ahh mungkin seminggu yang lalu mereka masih menjadi tetangga sebelum si pengirim pesan itu kehilangan pekerjaan tepat saat jatuh tempo pembayaran sewa apartemen dan memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk menampung dirinya.

Tapi kemudian panggilan masuk membuat Kyungsoo melompat dari tempat duduk, ia berlari kecil menuju toilet, setidaknya ia harus menjauhi keributan agar bisa bicara dengan teman apartemennya ini.

 _"Ya! Kenapa kau mengunci apartemen secara manual! Kau tahu aku telah tinggal denganmu Do kyungsoo! Segeralah kembali!"_

"Tenanglah Baek. Berhentilah berteriak, kunci masuk apartemen ada di..."

Ketika itu, saat Kyungsoo membawa langkah kakinya mundur selangkah menjauhi toilet, ia menemukan sebuah anak tangga kemudian membawanya pada pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka.

Mata bulatnya kemudian tidak mampu berkedip dengan baik setelah melihat pemandangan luar biasa di hadapannya kini.

Oh astaga! Lelaki yang di ajaknya bercinta tadi sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria lainnya. Ingatan Kyungsoo tertarik pada siapa yang memanggilnya dari sudut pintu meja bar.

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu begitu cepat.

 _"Kyung! Kyungsoo! Di_ _mana kunci itu!_ _?_ _"_

Dia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan samar-samar dari ponselnya.

"Baek, kurasa aku baru saja patah hati."

Percakapan mereka berakhir begitu saja. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, membawa langkah kaki menjauh dari tempat itu. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sesak, pertama kali dia mengakui perasaannya lalu ditolak kemudian menemukan alasan logis di balik penolakkan itu.

Berapa banyak rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa ketika sebuah hantaman besar menerjangnya. Lihatlah wanita itu sekarang, berjalan gontai keluar dari _star bar avenue_ dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Argh!" Ketika itu seorang perempuan cantik menabraknya.

"Aku terburu-buru. Maafkan aku Nona."

Suaranya sangat lembut, manis walau terdengar tergesa-gesa.

Pelaku penabrakan itu tidak serta merta meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tersungkur di pinggir jalanan bersalju.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi luka parah. Maaf aku harus menyeret seseorang keluar dari dalam sini segera."

Wanita itu menyerahkan secarik kertas berisikan nama dan kontak yang bisa dihubungi Kyungsoo. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Dia terlihat benar-benar terburu-buru. Lihatlah bagaimana cara wanita itu berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan memasuki bar melalui pintu belakang. Mungkin dia bukan pengunjung biasa, atau bisa jadi seseorang yang harus dia seret berhubungan dekat dengan bar ini.

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

-Terima kasih-

RoséBear


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hallo everyone, Sorry for the late update._

 _Ahh terima kasih banyak siapapun yang telah membaca bagian sebelum ini. I'd also like to thanks for all the support on the story so far. You're realy amazing. I hope everyone enjoys_

* * *

 **VOLARE 02 [KaiSoo ff]**

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content and sexual situasiton in this story. gs._

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction! [Created :170817]

* * *

" _Well_ tunanganku! Aku membelikan ini untukmu. Maaf lama, tadi aku kembali ke mobil mengambilnya."

Ketika itu Kai maupun Sehun terdiam di dalam ruangan. Ketika mereka sedang bicara berdua setelah rencana Sehun berjalan, seseorang yang seharusnya menyaksikan perilaku tidak benar itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan mengeluarkan _paper bag_ berisikan pakaian yang ia janjikan beberapa waktu lalu, seseorang itu sedang mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal setelah berjalan terburu-buru.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Seseorang itu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut kecoklatan dan wajah mungil, jangan lupakan mata rusa yang begitu jernih kini menatap bingung pada dua pemuda yang mana salah satunya menghela napas berat, itu adalah Sehun.

"Tarik napas dengan benar, pakai otakmu untuk berpikir. Aku sedang bersama kekasihku!"

Ketika itu Kai memalingkan wajahnya mendengar pembelaan Sehun, pemuda yang bersamanya di dalam satu ruangan. Ia juga menghindari tatapan menuntut wanita yang baru saja tiba di daun pintu.

Suara _heels_ berpadu lantai kayu, terdengar begitu nyaring dan mampu membuat kedua pemuda itu terlihat tidak tenang.

 **Plak**

Sebuah tamparan melayang dalam sepersekian detik, seberapa keras Kai mencoba menghindar nyatanya tamparan itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Ketika itu Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya secara reflek dan berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang sekarang mengatur napas mereka dengan kesulitan.

"Aku menamparnya karena dia tidak memakai otaknya. Bukankah kau sedang marah padanya?"

Sehun mengurut kepalanya frustasi menghadapi wanita ini sejak tiga bulan lalu. Sejak pertunangan mereka dilaksanakan dan akan menjadi sebuah pernikahan dalam waktu dekat. Teriakan Sehun barusan bukan untuk Kai, melainkan untuk dirinya. Tapi kenapa Luhan bisa salah mengatakan padahal jelas sekali pandangan Sehun menatap dirinya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Ketika itu Kai mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Berjalan melewati wanita bernama Luhan dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Ketika pemuda itu menutup pintu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua saja di dalam ruangan.

"Berhentilah bermain-main Sehun! Ganti pakaianmu, teman-temanku sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk melihatmu!"

"Yak! Aku tidak mau pergi."

Sekuat apapun Sehun menolak perintah Luhan. Tetap saja pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengganti pakaiannya sedikit lebih formal dengan apa yang wanita itu bawakan.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih tampan dengan penampilan seperti ini."

Komentar kecil Luhan yang tidak pernah dipedulikan Sehun sejak lama.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di dalam kehidupan ini, ada aturan yang mana kita sebagai manusia menemukannya. Kita memilih ketika kita tahu pilihan itu. Sesungguhnya, ketika sadar pilihan itu salah kita merasa tertipu.

Ini hanyalah sebuah Klub malam, kusarankan jangan pernah datang seorang diri dan berlama-lama jika tidak ingin ada seks atau semacamnya.

Kai hanyalah lelaki dewasa yang membutuhkan pekerjaan dan uang agar bisa bertahan hidup.

Tidak terlalu buruk menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Sehun, karena dia membutuhkan itu. Tapi ternyata terikat dengan lelaki itu tidak memberinya kebebasan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Jam kerjanya berakhir sepertiga malam, ketika jam di pergelangan tangan menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Mungkin seseorang telah mengacaukan hidupnya, tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk melangkah.

Alis Kai terangkat menyadari seseorang berlari keluar dari kedai tenda lalu memuntahkan semua yang mungkin baru saja ia telan.

Seorang wanita muda yang terlihat tidak terlalu asing untuk Kai, lalu disusul seorang wanita lainnya yang kini terlihat panik dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita pertama.

Secara tidak sadar dia berhenti melangkah ketika tinggal beberapa meter saja. Sepertinya wanita pertama itu baru saja kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ya kau!"

Suaranya terdengar begitu lantang. Membuat Kai menunjuk diri sendiri setelah menyadari tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di dekat mereka.

"Ya tentu saja kau! Kemarilah dan bantu aku!"

Aku pernah katakan pada kalian, dia adalah pria yang baik. Dengan langkah pertama menandakan dia menyetujui permintaan wanita itu.

"Bisakah kau menggendongnya ke mobil di sana? Dia terlalu berat untukku."

Setengah ragu Kai kemudian menyetujui dengan mulai berjongkok dan menggendong seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Tapi tatapannya kemudian sulit di artikan. Wanita yang kini dalam gendongannya adalah wanita yang beberapa jam lalu mengajaknya bercinta setelah mengungkapkan perasaan tiba-tiba itu.

Kyungsoo!

"Cepatlah!"

Kai tidak bisa berhenti untuk memandangi Kyungsoo. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berhenti berjalan ketika temannya kembali berteriak beberapa meter di depan. Telah sampai di depan mobil, ia menemukan pintu penumpang telah terbuka tapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi, teman Kyungsoo mendesah kesal menyadari itu.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sampai apartemen kami?"

Kata-kata itu tidak serta merta meluncur begitu saja. Lebih karena Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan kaos yang dipakai Kai. Membuat pemuda itu terpaksa ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Beginilah kalau wanita patah hati. Dia merepotkan teman satu atapnya."

Kai memalingkan muka menghindari percakapan dengan wanita yang sedang mengemudi sembari mengumpat kecil kepada temannya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo mendapatkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam rengkuhan Kai.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Bagaimana aku bisa menyebutmu?"

Ia memeperkanlkan dirinya secara informal kepada Kai.

"Jongin."

Berdehem pelan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Terima kasih Jongin. Kita baru saja sampai di apartemen kami. Sekarang bawa dia ke lantai lima."

Sekali lagi Kai tidak bisa menolak perintah Baekhyun. Entahlah wanita ini sedang meminta bantuan atau memang beginilah cara dia meminta pertolongan pada seseorang? Terdengar seperti sebuah perintah mutlak.

Kai menggendong Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap. Mengikuti ketukan _heels_ Baekhyun yang memasuki area bangunan apartemen, lelaki itu tidak banyak berkomentar tapi dia masih merasakan genggaman kuat Kyungsoo pada pakaiannya.

"Ibu~ ayah~"

Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan Kai.

"Masuklah. Tidak perlu melepas sepatumu."

Baekhyun berkata pelan, membuat jalan agar Kai masuk ke apartemen mereka. Ia juga membukakan kamar pribadi Kyungsoo. Satu hal yang Kai mengerti, ruangan ini berantakan sejak langkah pertama dia buat ketika mengikuti perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku baru meninggalkannya dua malam dan dia mengacaukan tempat ini."

Wanita itu terlihat kesal dan menggerutu, sementara Kai berusaha mencoba membaringkan Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang. Baekhyun mengumpulkan semua barang-barang yang bertebaran di lantai dan mulai merapikan setidaknya sebagian barang tersingkir membuat mereka bisa berjalan lebih baik.

Dengan pelan Kai mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo setelah membaringkan wanita itu. Hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, Kyungsoo bangun dan memegang pundak depan Kai, kembali mengeluarkan muntahan menjijikan tepat pada bagian depan tubuh Kai.

"Woaghh!"

Baekhyun berseru terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Dengan segera wanita itu mendekat, menepuk punggung belakang Kyungsoo. Sementara wanita itu kembali terlelap setelah Baekhyun membantu Kai membaringkannya kembali. Benar-benar terlelap dengan napas teratur serta meninggalkan kekacauan luar biasa yang dia buat untuk dua orang yang sekarang bahkan terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Maafkan dia. Kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Tinggalkan saja pakaianmu, aku akan mencucinya setelah membereskan semua kekacauan di kamar ini.

Kai melirik Baekhyun, setengah marah tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan ini. "Aku bisa langsung pulang." Komentar kecil yang menghasilkan gelengan pelan Baekhyun.

"Jangan keras kepala. Kau menjijikkan dengan muntahan di pakaianmu."

Kai mengakui pendapat Baekhyun barusan. Dia menjijikan dengan muntahan di pakaiannya. Aroma tidak sedap itu juga merusak udara di sekitar. Pada akhirnya Kai mengikuti saran Baekhyun. Menerima sebuah handuk baru dari dalam lemari kemudian mencari pintu kamar mandi yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Pelan dia melangkah melewati barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai hingga menemukan kamar mandi yang bersih lengkap dengan peralatannya. Kai tersenyum mendapati aroma sabun yang mereka gunakan.

Raspberry serta lemon mendominasi. Aroma citrus yang menyegarkan, dia bisa merasakan aroma musim panas bahkan saat salju telah turun di luar sana.

Rasanya mendapat sedikit udara segar, seolah dia berada di kaki gunung. Otak lelaki itu bisa berpikir sedikit lebih baik setelah diguyur air hangat. Dia tidak hanya membersihkan bagian muntah, tapi juga membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak terlalu menyadari kekesalan Baekhyun yang telah menunggunya di luar kamar mandi.

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang, menatap Kai sedikit kesal karena begitu lama di kamar mandi.

"Kemarikan pakaianmu, aku akan mencucinya."

Kai tidak memiliki banyak kata untuk ia ucapkan. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dan mengeratkan handuk kering di pinggang. sementara Baekhyun menyambar pakaian di tangannya kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ada beberapa bahan makanan tersisa di kulkas. Aku tidak akan marah jika kau mau memasak apapun."

Walaupun diam, sebenarnya Kai mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Alisnya naik setingkat dan bibirnya tertarik mengukir sebuah senyum.

Penampilannya tidak meyakinkan, tapi Kai cukup pandai menggunakan peralatan dapur. Ia bisa melihat kulkas yang penuh dengan beberapa bahan makanan yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama, wajahnya mengernyit mendapati sebotol susu dan keju kadaluarsa.

Ingatkan diri kalian jika lelaki itu masih mengenakan handuk, dia meraih kantung plastik berukuran besar kemudian membuang beberapa sayuran yang busuk serta makanan tidak layak.

"Wahh kau mau membuang semuanya?"

Ketika itu Baekhyun telah kembali dengan pakaian Kai yang kering. Dia telah menyetrika semuanya.

"Dia benar-benar ceroboh. Bagaimana dia bisa membeli semua yang ditawarkan pemilik minimarket?"

Baekhyun memberikan komentar saat mengintip kantung plastik di dekat kaki Kai.

"Kau bisa mengenakan pakaianmu. Mungkin sedikit parfum dan baunya akan benar-benar hilang."

Dia mengarahkan ke kamar mandi dengan tatapan kecil. Segera Kai mengambil pakaiannya, mengenakan kembali dan memperhatikan penampilan yang cukup untuk dikatakan lebih baik.

"Kyungsoo sangat mudah di tipu. Dia membeli semua penawaran pemilik toko, padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika dia tidak akan bertahan dengan bahan makanan yang mendekati tanggal kadaluarsa. Pada akhirnya membuang-buang uang saja."

Kai mengangguk memahami perkataan Baekhyun. Sudah sering mendengar berita jika beberapa rumah tangga membeli bahan makanan mendekati kadaluarsa untuk mendapatkan harga murah tapi pada kenyataannya kesehatan mereka terancam.

"Tidak ada _pizza_ yang buka jam segini. Mau mencoba makanan yang lain?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan langsung pergi."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja karena aku sangat lapar, bisakah kau menemani temanku di sini sebentar lagi? Akan bahaya jika orang mabuk di biarkan sendirian. Dia merepotkan, aku akan pergi ke luar mencari makan malam."

Wanita itu baru saja akan mengambil kunci mobilnya ketika Kai kemudian bertanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Meninggalkanmu dengan temanku, jika ingin melakukan hal buruk ingatlah jika aku menahan barang milikmu. "

Oh astaga!

Kai terkejut melihat dompet miliknya berada di tangan Baekhyun. Sejak kapan?

"Kembalikan barang-barangku."

"Setelah aku kembali nanti."

Wanita itu berlalu begitu saja. Benar - benar pergi setelah terdengar bunyi pintu terkunci.

* * *

Entah bagian mana yang begitu buruk sejak malam ini di mulai. Inilah yang dia lakukan setelah merasakan kesunyian. Menemukan beberapa tepung yang pada akhirnya membentuk sup krim sederhana.

Dia telah mengalami hal luar biasa, melewati hari-hari berkepanjangan dengan susah payah. Berapa banyak waktu yang dia lewatkan untuk mengabaikan semua peralatan memasak. Apa yang sedang dia rencanakan dengan semua kesulitan saat ini?

Kai menghela napas panjang. Dia hanya perlu membuat seseorang mengakui usahanya tapi begitu sulit ketika ego terlalu berkuasa.

Sup krim dengan sedikit potongan wartel terasa tidak terlalu buruk tapi sangat banyak yang dia buat.

Ketika jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, ketika langit di luar masih begitu gelap, pintu apartemem kembali terbuka saat Baekhyun kembali menyapa Kai.

"Dompet dan semua barang milikku?"

Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk meminta semua barangnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengembalikan ransel milik Kai.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Sepertinya kau tidak melakukan apapun. Kau bisa pergi."

Tidak pernah dia berharap untuk bertemu wanita itu lagi. Bukankah Kai adalah penolong yang terlalu baik.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Yak! Bangun dan gosok gigimu sana! Kau benar-benar jorok!"

Teriakan Baekhyun yang pertama terdengar ketika Kyungsoo berhasil meraih kesadaran. Wanita manis itu bangkit dari berbaring kemudian mengusap wajah pelan.

"Aku lapar~"

Dia tidak berbohong tentang itu. Kyungsoo telah mengeluarkan semua yang sempat dia telan sejak kemarin sore setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol soju sesaat sebelum Baekhyun tiba untuk menjemputnya.

"Baekhyun menghampiri dengan semangkuk sup krim yang ia temukan di dapur.

"Aku sarankan untukmu agar tidak mencari lelaki sembarangan."

Bibir hatinya terpout lucu mendengar komentar Baekhyun. Keduanya memiliki hubungan yang baik sejak menjadi tetangga apartemen sebulan lalu. Tiba-tiba menjadi begitu akrab, tidak tahu siapa yang memulai tapi saling menemani seperti teman lama.

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi ke Klub bersamaku? Bisa kita temukan pria yang sesungguhnya daripada mendekati pasangan gay."

"Tapi aku masih memikirkan lelaki ini Baek. Dia sangat tampan maksudku, suaranya sangat indah, dan tatapannya... aku bahkan masih mengingatnya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Bagaimana Kyungsoo menjadi anak yang begitu bodoh hanya karena seorang lelaki.

"Sup krim ini terasa enak. Kau yang memasak?"

Sebuah gelengan pelan. "Sepertinya lelaki tadi memasak ketika kutinggal kau bersamanya."

 **"Uhuk!"**

Kyungsoo menyemburkan sup krim di dalam mulutnya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau? Meninggalkan aku bersama seorang lelaki ketika aku mabuk?"

"Karena aku begitu lapar dan kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku juga tidak tahu jika dia bisa masak. Apa seenak itu? Lagipula dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu selama aku pergi."

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan wajah penuh emosi marah kepada Baekhyun.

"Darimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bukankah kau pergi keluar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebentar. "Kamarmu kukunci dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia menerobos masuk secara paksa. Pria baik-baik, jika saja kau dalam keadaan sadar mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar komentar Baekhyun. "Sudah kukatakan aku menyukai lelaki..."

"Oh astaga Kyungsoo! Kau sendiri yang bilang melihatnya berciuman dengan orang yang memanggilnya. Mereka pasangan gay! Arghhh! Terserah padamu. Aku harus melakukan wawancara kerja pagi ini."

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Kau menemukan pekerjaan baru?"

"Tentu saja. Jika mendapatkan uangnya aku akan menyewa apartemen baru. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di satu atap yang sama denganmu."

Seketika raut wajah Kyungsoo menjadi begitu datar, mata bulatnya yang mengintimidasi serta sepasang alis tebal berdekatan.

"Jika berhasil. Akan kutemani kau kembali ke bar itu malam ini."

Mungkin sebuah tawaran yang terdengar baik, tapi kabar buruknya adalah jika kenyataannya Kyungsoo melihat kembali pasangan gay itu maka.. ahh dia sulit membayangkan itu.

"Wahh bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki membuat pengar yang sangat nikmat?"

Sebuah komentar meluncur tanpa rasa bersalah dan sedikit penasaran saja. Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan satu mangkuk sup krim selama Baekhyun berada di kamar mandi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu Kai membuka matanya, menemukan wajah Sehun di detik pertama. Tanpa bicara dan harus mendengarkan alasan Sehun, dia bangkit. Berjalan sebentar ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka di wastafel. Beberapa menit ia gunakan menyikat gigi barulah Kai beranjak ke dapur.

Dia telah tinggal di bangunan ini untuk beberapa bulan bersama seorang pria yang kini menunggu di kursi makan. Menatap kosong pada meja yang hanya diisi sekeranjang buah segar.

Kai menyiapkan makanan hangat untuk Sehun bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lelaki itu sepertinya mabuk tadi malam dan baru kembali pagi ini setelah Kai tiba di tempat tinggal mereka.

Jika tadi dia hanya membuat sup krim, maka Sehun butuh beberapa nutrisi tambahan.

Meja makan penuh dengan makanan yang Kai buat, jemarinya tidak hanya berlatih meracik minuman di bar tetapi sangat cocok dengan peralatan di dapur. Tapi siapa yang tahu dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada lelaki ini sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya tadi malam bukan Luhan yang melihat kita berciuman."

"Uhuk!" Kai tersedak makanannya sendiri. Buru-buru ia menelan air mineral dan menatap Sehun terkejut.

"Wanita itu menyebalkan! Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan diri darinya!"

Kai tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun, suasana hati Sehun sedang dalam kondisi buruk. Tidak baik jika dia salah bicara.

Tapi diam seperti ini mendengarkan kekesalan Sehun juga bukan hal baik untuk Kai.

"Sepertinya seseorang melihat kita."

"Tidak masalah selama itu bukan Ayahku."

Kai mengeluarkan komentar kecil yang mendapat perhatian Sehun. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menatap Kai mencoba menerima perkataan barusan.

Merasa diperhatikan akhirnya Kai mengangkat kepala. "Aku serius. Aku baik-baik saja, dan katakan pada tunanganmu untuk merawat kukunya. Bagaimana jika wajahku tergores, ini salah satu aset untuk menarik pelanggan Sehun."

Terlihat Sehun sedikit menyesal melihat Kai memajukan wajahnya. Tepat pada bagian yang menerima tamparan Luhan tadi malam.

"Owhh maafkan aku Kai. Aku berjanji akan memprioritaskan keselamatanmu."

Alasan keduanya tinggal di satu atap bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana. Hei, apa yang kalian pikirkan? Itu hanya sebuah ketakutan, percayalah padaku.

Lihatlah lebih dekat lagi apa yang telah terjadi di sini. Mereka hanya perlu memiliki jarak dan menghapus jarak itu pada kondisi tertentu saja. Segala hal jangan di anggap sebagai sebuah ancaman, ini hanya sebuah kesempatan. Kedengarannya sepele bukan? Tapi jika kalian menyadari dan menemukan bagaimana mereka berinteraksi. Sesuatu yang lain mulai tergambar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Kai mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Kurasa aku ingin tidur sampai jam kerjaku di mulai."

Sehun mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban Kai. "Ah. Baiklah. Kau mendapatkannya karena aku tidak akan mengganggu."

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Kai membawa piring kotor ke wastafel setelah melepaskan pertanyaan untuk Sehun. Terlihat sedikit berpikir Sehun ikut melangkah mendekati Kai dengan membawa piring miliknya.

"Mungkin bertemu Chanyeol. Dia melakukan wawancara kerja, kau tahu bisnis keuangan yang baru saja dia bentuk? Kurasa aku bisa menyarankan beberapa hal kepada sepupu jauhku itu."

Kai mengangguk memahami perkataan Sehun. Dia tidak memiliki pertanyaan lain.

Chanyeol

Nama itu sudah cukup memberitahu Kai tentang apa yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan jika mereka berada di ruangan yang sama. Chanyeol seseorang yang bekerja di bisnis keuangan, dia berhasil mendapatkan banyak investor ketika bekerja untuk seseorang tapi kini terdengar rencana yang lebih besar. Chanyeol berhasil mengembangkan bisnis keuangannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tertarik bekerja untuknya?"

Kai hanya menatap Sehun sepersekian detik, sudut bibirnya tertarik dan dia menyudahi pekerjaan singkat ini.

"Tidak selama kau masih mempekerjakan aku."

Tawa Sehun menggelegar mendengar jawaban singkat Kai. Oh astaga!

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa bekerja sepuasnya padaku. Baiklah. Aku ingin tidur beberapa jam sebelum pergi."

Meninggalkan Kai sendirian, lelaki itu melangkah setengah berlari. Mengambil alih kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Kai membalik tubuhnya. Bersender di wastafel pencucian, sedikit mengangkat kepala dan memejamkan mata. Lelaki itu berpikir tentang perkataan Sehun.

"Jika buka Luhan. Lalu siapa yang melihat kejadian itu?" Otaknya merangkai bayangan buruk kemudian menggeleng kuat.

"Siapapun selama bukan Ayah! Jika Ayah menemukanku melakukan itu. Dia pasti sudah membunuhku."

Sebuah sindiran untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda ini telah besar untuk dicintai. Dia cukup populer dan sedikit misterius. Hanya saja, siapa yang peduli pada kehidupan Kai?

Orang-orang di bar hanya tahu jika dia kini seorang bartender, populer karena dia memiliki pesona dengan ketampanan luar biasa. Tidak banyak bicara namun suara berat itu adalah keistimewaan sendiri bagi yang mendengar. Dia berbakat dalam banyak hal, seperti memasak? Mungkin memasak adalah bakat alami yang dia kuasai.

 _Ada orang seperti itu?_ Kai adalah salah satunya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Terlalu banyak waktu yang dia gunakan untuk tidur, Kai hampir melewatkan makan malam tapi kemudian dia terbangun. Tubuhnya berkeringat cukup banyak akibat mimpi buruk. Namun dia berhasil menarik kesadaran penuh, menyita waktu beberapa saat hingga Kai menyingkap selimut biru tebal yang ia gunakan membalut tubuh dan membawa kaki menapak lantai dingin.

Dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di dalam kamar mandi, mengulur waktu hingga mencapai saat yang tepat untuk bersiap dan pergi ke bar. Begitulah cara dia melewati hari-hari dalam beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Cara lelaki itu berinteraksi dengan banyak pengunjung dan jangan lupakan pesona yang melekat pada Kai. Dia pria tampan dengan segala pesona yang berhasil menarik semua mata untuk tertuju pada dirinya.

Kaos biru tua dan jeans yang di lipat pada bagian bawah serta ransel yang hanya berisikan beberapa buku bacaan. Jangan salah paham, Kai selalu membawa buku di dalam ranselnya bukan karena dia gemar membaca, lebih untuk mengisi waktu kosong daripada memainkan ponselnya.

 _Coat_ senada dengan kaos yang dia pakai berhasil melindungi Kai dari serangan udara dingin. Musim dingin, ketika dia melangkah mendekati bagian parkir bar. Ia melihat sebuah mobil telah terparkir di sana. Bukan mobil Sehun, tapi Kai kemudian menyadari mobil milik siapa. Ia bergegas membalik badan dan menjauh dari lokasi bar.

' _Sepertinya aku akan datang terlambat.'_

Pesan singkat yang hanya akan dimengerti oleh Sehun. Lelaki itu menghabiskan waktu duduk di kursi besi yang terkena sedikit tumpukkan salju seorang diri. Melihat bagaimana orang-orang berjalan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku berbahasa inggris karangan Johan Yan.

* * *

Kai menutup buku ketika tiba di halaman ke 47. _Do not be afraid, God's convenant of blessings protect you!_

Kepalanya menengadah ke langit malam di mana bintang mulai bermunculan lebih terang. Pikirnya mobil itu telah pergi hingga kemudian Kai memberanikan diri kembali tepat ketika pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Musik keras berasal dari _floor dance_ , teman-temannya menyapa namun tidak bertanya alasan keterlambatan Kai. Bukan hal penting untuk mereka selama masih bisa mengatasi kunjungan pelanggan.

Kai bukan seorang perokok, tapi dia juga tidak menolak jika seorang pelanggan harus merokok di hadapannya. Terkadang Kai menghindar dengan melayani pelanggan lain. Kemudian kembali ketika dia dibutuhkan.

Mulailah kesibukan malam itu seperti hari-hari biasa di mana dia meracik berbagai jenis minuman. Satu hal yang kemudian menarik perhatian Kai. Seorang wanita baru saja memasuki pintu bar dan terlihat bingung dengan langkah selanjutnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja hatinya menjadi hangat dan ada perasaan lega ketika melihat wanita itu. Tapi kemudian Sehun muncul dari balik pembatas bagian belakang memanggil Kai.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sebelum pergi ke Bar, Kyungsoo membersihkan dirinya sembari menunggu kepulangan Baekhyun yang telah berjanji menemaninya malam ini. Wanita manis itu menarik semua rambutnya membentuk sebuah perpaduan yang kemudian memperlihatkan leher jenjang tanpa gores sedikitpun. Aroma citrus yang biasa dia gunakan berganti dengan coklat dan ginger yang menggoda. Parfum baru itu tidak di semprotkan pada bagian persendian saja tapi juga pada helaian rambut. Hingga setiap dia menggerakkan kepala, di mana rambutnya bergerak Kyungsoo berhasil menyebarkan aroma hangat itu.

Riasan yang dia gunakan tidaklah berlebihan, hanya sentuhan _eyeshadow_ tipis serta lipstik _red velvet_. Dia benar-benar siap menggoda para lelaki untuk malam ini.

"Mungkin sebelum pergi kau harus mengenakan mantel berlapis. Di luar cukup dingin Kyungsoo!"

Komentar Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba membawa Kyungsoo ke hadapan cermin. Memperhatikan bagaimana wanita manis itu di balut pakaian _off shoulder_ yang memperlihatkan punggung dan pundaknya serta rok mini.

"Menjadi panas ketika berada di dalam dengan musik berdentum."

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang, oh astaga! Sejak kapan anak perempuan satu ini memiliki pikiran yang terlalu terbuka. Tapi baiklah, tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Dua wanita mengenakan pakaian mini, bukan hal aneh jika menemukan mereka di dalam sebuah bar.

Aroma malam sarat akan asap rokok, bau alkohol serta dentuman musik yang kencang. Baekhyun cepat berbaur dengan lingkungan, dia mendapatkan nada pertama saat melewati pintu bar.

Wanita cantik itu baru saja melakukan wawancara kerja, hanya perlu menunggu pengumuman selanjutnya. Baekhyun pikir dia bisa di terima bekerja. Dia hanya perlu memulai sesuatu dari awal lagi, pekerjaan terdahulu terlalu merepotkan. Tidak memberi Baekhyun waktu untuk menikmati ranjang di akhir pekan. Ia tidak menyesal karena di berhentikan dari sana.

Ia yang menguasai malam, menyeret Kyungsoo ke meja bar, bagian paling pojok dan seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka. Bertanya apa yang mereka butuhkan. Tapi Baekhyun menopang kepalanya menatap wajah tampan di depan mereka dan bertanya balik.

"Apa yang bisa kau rekomendasikan untuk kami?"

Sebuah pertanyaan menggoda dengan satu pesan ajakan untuk berbincang dan mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Beda dengan Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil menggoda, Kyungsoo tidak hanya menghembuskan napas kasar, tapi juga memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang diikuti gerakan mengerlingkan mata.

"Margarita untuk dua wanita cantik ini?"

Sang bartender dengan segera menawarkan _tequila_ berbasis koktail.

"Baiklah. Dua."

Baekhyun menjawab antusias, memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu kemudian mencampurkan tequila dengan _triple sec_ dan jus lemon. Terakhir, bartender itu mengoleskan sesuatu pada bibir gelas. Jangan salah paham, itu hanyalah garam untuk membuat margarita terasa semakin nikmat. Baekhyun menerima keduanya dengan segera. Lalu tugas sang bartender selesai untuk sementara, dia punya pelanggan lain hingga memiliki alasan meninggalkan kedua wanita cantik ini.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Tidak!

Kyungsoo tidak tertarik. Dia mencari keberadaan lelaki yang tadi malam menolak ajakannya tapi tak menemukan pria itu. Bertanya pada bartender sebelumnya? Dia masih punya sedikit harga diri.

"Kyung, aku ke sana. Kau kutinggal sebentar dan jangan kemana-mana."

Ketika itu Kyungsoo terkejut dengan tepukan Baekhyun yang kemudian melompat turun dari kursi. Wanita itu baru saja menemukan seseorang, Kyungsoo pahami itu. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan melewati orang-orang dengan cepat.

Sekarang Baekhyun seolah di telan manusia-manusia malam itu. Membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kesal dan mempout bibirnya. Wanita itu memutar posissi duduk, tidak peduli kapan Baekhyun akan kembali.

Baru saja dia akan mengambil gelas margarita di atas meja ketika kemudian Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan tangan seseorang yang lebih dulu menguasai gelas itu.

"Americano?"

Otaknya melemah. Terdapat ruang hampa yang kemudian membuat sulit berpikir. Membuat tubuh menjadi kaku, mata tidak berkedip dan terlalu fokus pada sosok di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu. Dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya."

Tanpa sadar, untuk kedua kalinya Kyungsoo tidak menolak jika segelas margarita berganti dengan secangkir americano.

Tapi detik berikutnya Kyungsoo menyemburkan Americano yang terlalu panas dari mulutnya.

Wanita itu terkadang benar-benar memalukan. Tapi korban perbuatan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak marah, masih terlihat tenang bahkan sedikit tertawa kecil. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari apron hitam di pinggang, tidak untuk membersihkan wajahnya, melainkan membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu terdiam. Bagaikan manekin di toko pakaian.

"Berhati-hatilah, kopi itu masih panas. Menyesap sedikit tidak akan menghilangkan aroma dan rasanya."

"Berkencan denganku?"

 **Oh astaga!**

Tidakkah dia terlalu idiot untuk sebuah ajakan yang kembali meluncur membuat pria itu bahkan berhenti mengelap wajah Kyungsoo dan memberikan sapu tangan miliknya pada Kyungsoo. Membuat wanita itu berusaha membersihkan percikan kopi di wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau berpikir ini adalah ajakan karena nafsuku. Tapi, bukankah cinta karena nafsu bisa berkembang lebih baik dari alasan apapun?"

Kyungsoo menahan lelaki itu. Memegang tangannya yang ternyata jauh lebih besar dari jemari Kyungsoo.

"Satu malam dan aku akan menjaga rahasiamu?"

"Rahasia?"

Kai

Lelaki yang kini bicara dengan Kyungsoo menatap wanita ini bingung setelah mendengar satu pertanyaan aneh Kyungsoo.

Setengah ragu, Kyungsoo menepis dan menenggelamkan pertanyaannya. Bagaimana jika lelaki ini tersinggung ketika dia bicara mengenai hubungan sesama jenis? Tolakkan besar akan diterima Kyungsoo.

"Maksudku... Berkencan satu malam dan aku akan membayarmu."

Baru saja Kai akan mengeluarkan pendapatnya ketika kemudian seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kim?"

Kai menghela napas berat mendapati seorang lelaki berjalan mendekati meja bar. Berdiri tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo dan berhadapan dengan Kai. Dia tidak menyukai pria ini, kentara sekali ketidaksukaan Kai dari bagaimana dia menatap pria berpakaian serba hitam yang amat formal dengan memegang tas di tangannya. Padahal Kai sudah menghindari mobil itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

 _Menyenangkan menemukanmu menjadi bagian dari mereka._

 **Special for -K-I-M- J-O-N-G-I-N Day's** **[180114]**

From

 **Rosiebear**


	3. Chapter 3

-Preview Chapter 2-

" _Maksudku... Berkencan satu malam dan aku akan membayarmu."_

 _Baru saja Kai akan mengeluarkan pendapatnya ketika kemudian seseorang memanggilnya._

 _"Kim."_

* * *

VOLARE 03 [KaiSoo ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of_ _language,_ _adult content and sexual situation in this story. GS!_

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction! [Create :170819; publish: 180209]

* * *

Malam yang begitu indah dengan bulan yang bercahaya, dia bahkan sudah berdandan begitu cantik untuk menggoda seorang pria. Polesan lipstik merah dan rambut di tarik ke atas mempertunjukkan lekukan lehernya. Tapi apa yang Kyungsoo dapatkan? Secangkir Americano dan?

Lelaki itu baru saja memandang tidak suka pada seorang pria. Arah pandangan Kyungsoo segera bergegas menatap ke samping, kini ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki berpakaian rapi dengan tas kerja di malam hari. Rambut hitam yang di sisir ke atas melambangkan dedikasi terhadap sesuatu yang dia cintai, - _pekerjaan_. Namun Kyungsoo tidak tertarik. Ia memilih memutar bola mata bosan mengalihkan padanganan ke _floor dance_ ketika lelaki itu bicara pada pemberi secangkir Americano _, -Kai_ _._ Mata bulatnya mencoba menemukan sosok Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya sosok cantik itu telah di telan kenikmatan malam.

"Begitu sulit menemukanmu? Bagaimana kau bisa membuatku harus bekerja di malam hari?"

Kyungsoo kembali menarik perhatian untuk kedua orang di dekatnya. Ia perhatikan bagaimana Kai menyajikan segelas bir untuk pelanggan barunya. Kyungsoo tampak tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan yang akan mereka ciptakan, namun sebagian kecil dirinya ingin bergabung walau ia sadar tidak ada cela.

"Bukankah kau harus kembali ke rumah? Semua akan lebih baik ketika kamu bisa bicara dengan saudara..."

Tapi saat itu sosok seorang pemuda muncul dari balik pintu pada sisi ruang para bartender. Sosok seorang pemuda yang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Kai! Aku membutuhkanmu!" Tapi perkataannya terhenti saat menyadari siapa pria yang kini mulai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Seperti membatu. Keempat orang itu diam tidak memiliki perbincangan. Sampai ketika lelaki berpakaian rapi ini menarik senyum kecil.

"Sehun? Lama tidak berjumpa. Aku mendengar pertunanganmu..."

"Kai aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

Ketika itu Sehun menarik Kai keluar dari bagian para bartender meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

* * *

"Kau mengenal mereka?"

Kyungsoo mengambil bagian dalam kejadian itu. Dia segera mendapat respon, tapi tatapan menyelidik membuatnya kesal dalam satu detik.

Segera ia menarik _coat_ yang tadi masih di bawanya, menutupi bagian tubuhnya dari tatapan penuh _content_ pertanyaan.

Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo bukanlah wanita yang membuka bagian tubuh, dia masih merasa tidak nyaman tapi untuk menemui Kai? Kyungsoo membutuhkan sesuatu yang terbuka.

Lawan bicaranya menopang kepala dengan tangan, hendak bertanya namun kemudian dia mengambil jeda memperhatikan Kyungsoo sampai satu kalimat tanya meluncur.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah, tentu saja jawabannya adalah _iya._ Dia menyukai bartender yang mereka panggil _'Kai_ ' tersebut.

Tapi reaksi berikutnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin menyiram lelaki ini dengan Americano di dalam cangkirnya.

"Lupakanlah. Dia tidak akan tertarik pada wanita sepertimu."

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, pria itu meninggalkan uang untuk minumannya dan pergi menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Pernyataan barusan seperti menyadarkan jika Kai adalah seorang gay. Kyungsoo benci walau dia sudah melihatnya apalagi tadi pria yang sama memanggil Kai menjauh darinya.

* * *

Kyungsoo melompat turun dari kursi dengan emosi yang memerlukan suhu dingin, _floor dance_ bukan tempat yang menarik. Tidak ada alasan untuk pergi ke toilet dan dia tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, seharusnya seseorang memberitahu Kyungsoo jika jatuh cinta itu membuatnya sakit, itu adalah hal biasa.

Dia ingin marah dan berkata itu milikku dan bukan milikmu, tapi faktanya Kyungsoo tidak memiliki Kai. Bahkan pria itu menolak berkencan dengannya malam ini.

Kyungsoo hanya merasa sedih dengan perasaannya, bagaimana dia bisa menyukai lelaki itu dengan begitu cepat? Kekecewaan membawa langkah kaki Kyungsoo ke luar dari bar. Udara dingin menjadi yang pertama menyapa. Berjongkok di bagian luar bangunan. Membiarkan beberapa kendaraan melewatinya. Wanita itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kondisi di mana dia berada.

" _Hey! You're wanna going with us?"_

Suara-suara ajakan seperti itu telah terdengar beberapa kali oleh telinga Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Sebuah mobil Nissan altima putih berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Seorang pria yang kemudian membuka kaca jendela, lelaki yang cukup tampan untuk bisa di ajak berkencan.

"Satu malam bersamaku?"

 **Oh astaga!**

Kyungsoo baru menyadari di mana dia berada. Bagian luar bar ketika malam hari sedikit mengerikan. Di mana para pelacur jalanan menawarkan diri untuk satu hingga beberapa jam bercinta di dalam mobil bahkan berakhir di motel terdekat.

 _Star bar avenue_ adalah hal terburuk yang tidak pernah dia inginkan, itulah kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempatnya. Bagian luar bar terkadang lebih berbahaya daripada di dalam dan Kyungsoo seperti tikus percobaan dengan beberapa mangsa yang siap mengejar.

Baru saja dia ingin menolak karena Kyungsoo sedang tidak menginginkan pria manapun ketika sebuah tarikan membuat tubuhnya terangkat.

"Ikut denganku."

Suara berat nan menggoda membuatnya menggila, seolah memanfaatkan pikiran dan cukup menyadarkan Kyungsoo jika Kai adalah pria yang menariknya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bercinta denganku?"

Detik itu Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak! Malam ini dia hanya ingin berkencan bukan bercinta.

Ia ingin menghentikan kegilaan malam ini, tapi dia mengalami situasi yang sulit ketika Kai membawanya ke bagian lain jalan dan memberhentikan taxi.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Jika kau membantu, aku akan bercinta denganmu."

Saat itu tawa Kyungsoo lepas mendengar perkataan Kai. Tapi tubuhnya telah terdorong masuk.

Astaga! Kenapa menjadi begitu mudah? Dia tidak mengharapkan hal semacam ini. Kai bertanya apanya yang lucu dari ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Jawab saja aku. Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

Kai memilih diam, lebih pada mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Hey! Kau harus memberi jawaban padaku," ia mulai kesulitan mengtaur emosi. Padangan dari sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo jelas menuntut jawaban.

Tapi jawaban yang Kyungsoo butuhkan ada di pemberhentikan mereka, sebuah bagian toko yang telah tutup. Tapi Kai terlihat menghubungi seseorang, dan dengan segera pintu terbuka. Seorang pria yang cukup cantik namun juga tampan menyambut kehadiran mereka.

"Tolong perbaiki penampilan wanita ini."

Mata bulat yang menggemaskan itu menatap Kai penuh tanda tanya besar. Tubuhnya terdorong ke bagian dalam dan segera mendapati begitu banyak pakaian tergantung ataupun terpasang di manekin.

"Kai? Kau mengubah seleramu?"

Pertanyaan dari pria yang setengah mengantuk sedang mendandani wajah Kyungsoo pada meja rias minimalis di bagian lain ruang toko mendapat teriakan kecil di mana Kai sedang berganti pakaian.

" _Lakukan saja tugasmu!"_

Kyungsoo terpesona sesaat dengan penampilannya, terlihat begitu cantik dan lihatlah pria yang tadi hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan jeans telah ikut bertransformasi menggunakan jas hitam serta celana dasar. Jangan lewatkan bagian rambut yang berhasil di tata ke belakang. Dia sudah terlihat tampan dan semakin mempesona setiap kali sentuhan baru diberikan.

Taxi yang telah menunggu mereka membawa keduanya ke hadapan sebuah restoran, Kyungsoo berpegangan pada lengan Kai ketika tubuhnya terhuyung saat turun dari taxi.

"VOLARE." Dia membaca papan nama restoran. Terkesan lembut dengan warna _peach_ dari beberapa tangkai mawar serta dua ekor burung merpati yang terbang, terlukis di dalamnya.

"Anggap ini sebuah kencan."

Kyungsoo tidak akan lupa perkataan Kai sejak mereka berada di dalam taxi. Siapa yang akan mereka temui? Sepertinya Kai membutuhkan kencan dengan seorang wanita dan bukan dengan pria. Membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan tekad.

Ini adalah bagian terbaik yang melintas di pikiran Kyungsoo. Pertumbuhan seorang anak laki-laki dipengaruhi oleh teman-temannya. Jika dia berhasil mendekatkan diri pada Kai, kemungkinkan untuk menyadarkan lelaki ini menjadi manusia yang lurus sangatlah besar.

Tolong beritahu Kyungsoo untuk berhati-hatilah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana karakter pria yang kini membawanya masuk ke bagian lain restoran tepatnya sebuah ruangan di mana mereka benar-benar bisa merasakan kencan yang sesungguhnya telah terbentuk.

Sebuah kencan yang di bayar dengan kenikmatan bercinta.

Tidak berhenti Kyungsoo memandangi bagaimana Kai begitu mendominasi di antara mereka, - _seolah dia kekasih yang sesungguhnya._

' _Kai_ _!_ _aku_ _b_ _enar-benar membutuhkanmu!_ _'_

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan pria di bar membuat Kyungsoo gelisah. Oh astaga, baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia menyepakati dengan diri sendiri jika ia bisa mengubah karakter Kai menjadi pria lurus kembali.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau begitu gugup? Aku rasa ini bukan kencan pertamamu kan?"

Tentu saja bukan. Kai bukanlah pria pertama yang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan jika mereka benar-benar melanjutkan pada sesi bercinta maka Kai juga bukan pria pertama yang bercinta dengan Kyungsoo. Dia telah mendapatkan pengalaman itu beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika tinggal di New York. Kota besar yang telah mengubah pikiran Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian dia menyadari jika pria New York sama sekali tidak bisa memiliki komitmen yang sama dengan budaya Timur. Mereka melakukan kencan satu malam penuh, tidak untuk pertemuan selanjutnya. Sementara Kyungsoo, untuk terakhir kali dia menginginkan pria sesungguhnya. Menatap begitu iri bagaimana adiknya telah menikah beberapa bulan lalu.

Bukankah Kai terlihat sebagai pilihan yang tepat?

 _Cinta karena nafsu adalah cinta pada status yang paling rendah, tapi jika di pelihara dengan baik maka dia akan menjadi cinta yang paling hebat karena telah memiliki dasar luar biasa._

Kyungsoo memahami itu seminggu yang lalu dari sebuah buku dialog yang dia beli.

Kembali lagi bagaimana kini Kai masih menanti jawaban Kyungsoo, wanita itu segera tersenyum. Ia tampil begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun biru tanpa lengan dan rambut terurai bergelombang.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan bercinta denganku?"

Suaranya adalah bisikan menggoda ketika memajukan wajah dan mendekatkan mulut pada telinga Kai. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana pria ini kemudian menarik diri dan bersedekap tangan sembari mereka menunggu pelayan menghampiri.

 _"Something is wrong?"_

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Apa artinya dia bercanda dan mereka hanya akan mengakhiri malam dengan sebuah kencan biasa? Tanpa lilin dan nuansa remang-remang seperti yang di harapkan otak kotor Kyungsoo.

 _"I feel disappointed with the service of you."_

Kai melepaskan tangannya, ia meraih wajah Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

 _"Really? I don't know._ Bagaimana jika benar-benar bercinta denganku malam ini?"

Jantungnya benar-benar bekerja sangat baik, terlalu baik hingga seorang pelayan harus menghentikan percakapan mereka. Kai bicara dengan pelayan itu, suaranya benar-benar jernih saat memesan beberapa makanan yang Kyungsoo tidak terlalu pahami. Tapi dia menyukai setiap kata yang Kai ucapkan. Pelayan itu awalnya sedikit terkejut melihat Kai tapi dia tetap sopan melayani perkataan Kai.

"Apa kau ini seorang tuan muda?"

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya. Tapi Kai hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa pernah melihat seorang tuan muda bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidupnya?"

Kyungsoo memberi jawaban singkat dan cepat, "aku selalu melihatnya pada novel yang kuselesaikan." Kai sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Seolah memberitahu Kai apa pekerjaan Kyungsoo, "Jadi kau adalah penulis novel? Pembaca atau?"

Kyungsoo mengeram mendengar komentar Kai, kenapa sekarang mereka membicarakan dirinya? Kai sangat pandai memutar balikkan keadaan membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Aku bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan penerbit sebagai seorang editor sampai kemudian aku di tarik kembali oleh kedua orang tuaku ke negara ini, dan sekarang mereka bilang aku tidak punya pekerjaan."

Tidak ada keraguan ketika dia bicara karena memang begitulah pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Wahh syukurlah aku menemukanmu bersama seorang wanita."

Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang mendekat. Seorang lelaki berjalan mendekati mereka dari belakang Kyungsoo membawa nampan berisikan beberapa makanan pembuka. Terlihat menggugah selera.

Ingin Kyungsoo berteriak dan mengatakan jika dia berkencan dengan pria ini untuk mendapatkan satu malam di ranjang sementara teman pria Kai mungkin menunggu di ranjang yang lain. Oh astaga! Pikiran kotor itu benar-benar bertahan begitu lama di otak kecil Kyungsoo.

"Seberapa baik kau telah memperbaiki masakanmu Suho?"

Terlihat orang itu itu kemudian menyusun makanan mereka.

"Kau bisa menikmatinya Kai. Mungkin _appatizer_ ini tidak semanis kekasihmu. Tapi jika dia hanya benar-benar kekasihmu."

Kai maupun Kyungsoo terdiam kemudian tersenyum canggung atas percakapan singkat barusan. "Silahkan dinikmati sembari menunggu hidangan utama."

Ia tetap menjaga kesopanan sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Kyungsoo mengambil gelas berisikan air dan meneguknya menghilangkan kekeringan di tenggorokkan.

"Aku pernah bekerja di sini sebagai seorang pelayan."

Mata bulatnya melirik Kai karena satu kalimat pendek barusan. Begitu menggemaskan seolah pikiran Kyungsoo dengan mudah bisa terbaca. Ia hampir saja tersedak air minumnya sendiri karena prasangka barusan.

Makan malam hari itu seperti kencan pada umumnya, terdengar ketukan sendok pada piring ataupun seruputan air. Tidak ada musik, tidak ada lilin aromaterapi yang bisa meningkatkan gairah hanya menyisahkan sebuah kecanggungan.

"Bagaimana jika kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku?"

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya membuat Kai yang sedang mengelap sisa makanan penutup melirik. Bibirnya tertarik mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia perhatikan wanita itu kini, sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun tanpa lengan serta rambut panjang bergelombang dengan hanya sedikit _make up_. Kai bahkan tidak penasaran bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo, dia sudah melihat itu saat mengantar wanita ini ketika tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan sekarang dia seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku harus bekerja supaya bisa bertahan hidup."

Kai melempar sapu tangan ke meja dan menarik diri ke senderan kursi.

Malam sudah terlalu larut, tapi jalanan tidak pernah sepi oleh pengendara dan restoran ini memiliki banyak pengunjung di akhir pekan.

"Kau bisa bekerja di ranjangku."

Ingin Kai tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

Ia memajukan wajah mendekatkan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau benar-benar tertarik padaku? Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal kenapa aku harus menjadi kekasihmu?"

Ia tidak berpikir bahkan untuk satu detikpun, hanya saja semua jawaban yang dia butuhkan telah terbentuk sejak jauh-jauh hari, mungkin jawaban itu bisa terdengar masuk akal ataupun tidak bahkan terkesan biasa saja.

"Kau tampan dan membuatku penasaran."

 **Tidak!**

Tidak pernah ada wanita yang mengatakan hal semudah ini kepada Kai. Ia menjadi bingung harus memberikan jawaban bagaimana. Tidakkah Kyungsoo begitu polos? Hingga Kai melayangkan pertanyaan berapa banyak pria yang telah tidur dengannya? Jawaban mengejutkan kembali dia dapat.

"Ketika di New York aku menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama pria berbeda. Hanya ketika mendapatkan waktu."

Faktanya Kyungsoo hanya pernah tidur dengan tiga pria selama hidupnya. Pekerjaan tidak memberinya waktu di akhir pekan, itulah kenapa dia menikmati menjadi pekerja lepas selama dua bulan ini. Hanya saja ketika tiba mendapatkan malam yang panjang, ia justru tidak mendapatkan lelaki.

Lelaki itu membuat respon di diluar kendali otak, ia mengeram mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Setengah mengumpat ia juga mengakhiri makan malam hari itu.

"Kalau begitu mari hilangkan rasa penasaranmu itu."

Sebuah signal luar biasa. Kyungsoo segera mengikuti langkah kaki Kai. Berjalan tepat di belakang tanpa membuat jarak yang akan memisahkan mereka, membiarkan pria itu membayar makan malam mereka.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari beberapa orang memperhatikannya dengan seksama, tapi dia tidak merasakan semua perhatian berlebihan itu, wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan betapa dia telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang kini mengapit jarinya dan berjalan keluar restoran.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo berjalan di sebelah bangunan restoran, menarik tubuhnya secara mengejutkan ke dinding. Kepala mungil Kyungsoo berada dalam kedua telapak tangan Kai. Pria itu mendekatkan wajah, mencium Kyungsoo bahkan membuat wanita itu setengah berjinjit akibat tarikan bibir Kai. Merasakan gigitan kecil pada ciuman yang begitu memabukkan.

Jemari Kyungsoo memegang kedua sisi jaz yang masih Kai kenakan, sementara kepalanya mendongak mendapatkan ciuman panas. Mengabaikan bagaimana sesaknya ketika tubuh terhimpit antara seorang pria dan bangunan tembok.

Kyungsoo terlalu menikmati ciuman Kai. Begitu panas dan juga dalam, merasakan lidah lelaki itu mengaduk seisi mulutnya. Oh Tuhan. Dia menyukai setiap gerakan yang telah Kai ciptakan ketika mereka berciuman.

Pria itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tersenyum senang menyaksikan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo memerah akibat aliran darah yang mulai tersumbat dan udara panas yang hanya ada di sekitar mereka. Kai memasukkan satu jari telunjuknya pada mulut Kyungsoo sementara tangan satu memegang rahang Kyungsoo membuatnya mendongak dan mau tidak mau menikmati pergerakan jari telunjuk Kai pada mulutnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, dia berpegangan kuat pada sisi pakaian Kai berusaha menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Mata terpejam erat dan Kyungsoo kehilangan mainan singkatnya. Berganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih menggoda. Kai menciumnya kembali, merasakan bibir tebal lelaki itu melumatnya, membuat suara kecipak saliva. Berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bawah lampu jalan yang memberi cahaya atas gelapnya langit malam.

"Bagaimana jika ke tempat tinggalmu?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai. Terlihat pria itu berpikir sebentar sebelum menyetujuinya.

"Aku ini tunawisma walau seseorag mengizinkan aku tinggal dengannya, tapi malam ini dia tidak akan kembali. Kau bisa mendapatkan pelayananku di sana."

Kai berani berkata begitu karena mengingat perbincangannya dengan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum menemukan Kyungsoo berjongkok di luar bangunan bar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo sangat terkesan dengan tempat tinggal Kai, walau di dalam hati dia merasa sesak mengingat Kai menyebutkan seseorang yang telah tinggal bersamanya.

Woahhh

Sebuah apartemen yang begitu luas. Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang dia inginkan sementara pria itu pergi ke minimarket terdekat.

Pilihan pertama Kyungsoo adalah kamar mandi, dia harus menghilangkan rasa gugup.

Kamar mandi arus jet.

Ia mendapatkan sensasi nikmat dan beraroma menyegarkan dari dalam kamar mandi. Sabun cair beraroma _caring olive oil_ dan _aloe_ _v_ _era_ , oh astaga betapa Kyungsoo menikmati aroma lembut yang kini menyatu dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Ia juga membilas rambut, berusaha menghilangkan aroma _ginger_ dan coklat yang nyatanya tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Menikmati kehidupan di tempat orang lain, Kyungsoo merasa telah tertular sebagian dari diri Baekhyun. - _saat itu dia teringat akan temannya_ , bukankah tadi Baekhyun melarangnya pergi. Apa yang telah dia lakukan. Kyungsoo bergegas meraih handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

 **Thump!**

Ia bergerak canggung ketika mendapati Kai berdiri bersender pada sebuah nakas dan menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut hingga kaki yang membawa air membasahi lantai kamar.

Secara samar Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat Kai meneguk salivanya sendiri melihat seorang wanita setengah telanjang di hadapannya, jangan lupakan tatapan polos Kyungsoo.

"Ka-Kai?" Ia bertanya gugup karena terkejut.

"Ya. Senang melihatmu benar-benar siap. Aku hanya ke minimarket membeli kondom dan saat kembali melihatmu..." Ia berjalan mendekat membuat Kyungsoo mundur.

Hampir saja wanita itu terjungkal ke belakang karena terpeleset jika saja Kai tidak segera sigap menahan tangan Kyungsoo. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Merasakan detak jantung Kyungsoo yang tidak beraturan.

"Wahh hati-hati Kyungsoo. Kepalamu bisa terbentur jika terjatuh."

"A-aku harus menghubungi temanku. Dia akan sangat khawatir... Yeah, aku datang ke bar bersama..."

Tapi wajah Kai mendekat, sementara tangannya telah melingkar di pinggang sempit Kyungsoo. Ketika bicara, bibir lelaki itu menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa temanmu sedang menikmati malam panjang di atas ranjang. Byun Baekhyun? Itu nama temanmu bukan?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu mendengar perkataan Kai. Darimana dia bisa mengetahui nama lengkap Baekhyun. Oh Kyungsoo, tentu saja Kai tahu. Tadi malam saat kau tidak sadarkan diri dia telah berkenalan singkat dengan Baekhyun.

Lalu Kai mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana yang setengah basah karena dia berada begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Rupanya ponsel Kyungsoo ada pada Kai ketika berganti pakaian di tempat pemberhentikan mereka sebelumnya.

' _Kyung, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan malam denganmu. Seseorang menginginkanku_ _, -Byun Baekhyun_ _._ _'_

Kyungsoo bisa membaca pesan Baekhyun. Bibir atasnya terangkat kesal mendapat pesan singkat itu.

"Kenapa kau harus memikirkannya ketika sudah bersamaku?"

Ketika itu Kyungsoo di sadarkan dengan kehadiran Kai. Dia tersenyum canggung, membelai dada Kai yang hanya terlapisi kemeja hitam berlengan panjang.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa memulainya setelah aku berganti pakaian."

Alis Kai terangkat dan dia memandang Kyungsoo, menggeleng pelan membuat hidung mereka kembali bersentuhan.

"Aku pikir kau tidak membutuhkan pakaianmu Kyungsoo."

Pelan, lelaki itu membawa Kyungsoo berjalan mundur hingga tiba di sisi ranjang berseprai putih. Tubuh Kyungsoo dibiarkan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Beringsut naik dengan sendirinya sementara Kai sama sekali tidak membuat jarak berlebihan di atas Kyungsoo.

Ketika di kepala ranjang, tangannya membawa jemari Kyungsoo menyentuh dirinya. Kai mengakui sesuatu yang kemudian membuat kesalahpahaman meningkat.

"Kau adalah wanita pertama yang bercinta denganku. Bagaimana aku harus memperlakukanmu?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo terperangah atas perkataan Kai.

 _Jadi dia pernah bercinta dengan_ _p_ _ria itu_? Oh Kyungsoo! Tentu saja itu alasan kenapa mereka telah tinggal di satu atap.

Sementara kenyataannya Kai benar-benar pertama kali akan melakukan hubungan seksual dan itu adalah dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menuntunmu Kai."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mengecup bibir tebal milik Kai. Pelan tangannya bergerak melepas kancing kemeja Kai. Memperlihatkan otot perut yang telah terbentuk begitu sempurna. Ia melingkarkan kaki di pinggang Kai setelah melepaskan pakaian atas lelaki itu. "Biarkan aku memulainya Kai."

Posisi mereka berubah, Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo melayaninya. Dia dengan sedikit pengalaman lebih menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat baru untuk Kai.

Rambut panjang Kyungsoo setengah basah terurai menambahnya sisi liar wanita itu. Sementara tubuhnya menjadi telanjang ketika handuk yang melingkar lepas begitu saja. Sebuah perpaduan sempurna pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang cukup proposional. Ia tersenyum menggoda pada lelaki yang telentang di bawahnya, jika di lihat tentu saja tubuh Kai lebih lebar dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki ini sulit di definisikan, dia begitu tampan dengan tatapan tajam yang secara tepat menusuk dunia Kyungsoo.

Bahkan Kyungsoo yang pernah bersama pria lain dibuat gugup oleh tatapan Kai. Menjadikan tangannya gemetar ketika membuka sabuk yang masih melingkari di celana Kai. Suara _zip_ _p_ _er_ di turunkan dan saat itu Kai mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan. Wanita itu tidak memiliki pergarakan apapun pada tubuh Kai.

Kyungsoo seperti terperangkap dalam sangkar besi yang mana sepasang mata kemudian mengawasi. Tatapan Kai yang memberi izin membuatnya memberanikan diri menarik turun celana dasar itu.

Kini ia melihat kejantanan Kai dalam sebuah cara pandang yang begitu dangkal. Melihat Kai yang lebih pada kepuasan gairah, penantiannya dalam dua malam akan terbayar secara seksual.

Kejantanan Kai yang sangat pas dalam genggaman Kyungsoo mendapatkan sensasi basah dari lidah wanita itu, perlahan ia berhasil meningkatkan gairah lelaki ini. Menciumi paha dalam Kai hingga pada _scroctum_ kembar di bawah sana. Sesekali Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai memastikan reaksi yang ia terima. Pria tan hanya mendesis menahan nikmat dari sentuhan Kyungsoo.

 _Apa yang Kyungsoo tunggu?_

Tentu saja dia menunggu Kai memohon untuk sebuah sentuhan yang lebih bergairah tapi kemudian tubuhnya tertarik ke atas.

"Kau mencoba mempermainkanku dengan bermain pelan?"

Tatapannya tajam membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan bernapas. Kai berubah menjadi dominan dalam hubungan mereka. Lelaki itu mendorong celananya untuk terlepas, membalik Kyungsoo telentang ke ranjang. Membawa tubuhnya turun ke bawah sementara kedua tangan mendorong kaki Kyungsoo ke atas hingga membuat kewanitaannya terbuka lebar di hadapan Kai.

Pertama kali Kai melihat kewanitaan seseorang, dan wanita itu adalah milik Kyungsoo. Terlihat berkedut dan begitu menggoda. Napas hangatnya berhembus membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan, tubuhnya menggelinjang tapi tertahan karena Kai menahan kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Napas hangat itu berubah menjadi sentuhan lidah Kai. Ia mulai menciumi dan menjilati bagian luar kewanitaan Kyungsoo, lidahnya masuk secara perlahan, kemudian ia menciumi dan menjilati bagian dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Kaihhh!" Desahan meluncur dengan segera. Kai berhenti untuk menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo kesulitan mengatur napas atas getaran barusan. Tangannya mencengkram erat seprai ranjang.

Lama pria itu kembali melakukannya dengan lembut, tapi keadaan ini terlalu menyiksa Kyungsoo. Dia inginkan sentuhan yang lebih, menginginkan Kai menggigitnya. Umpatan kasar tak terhitung telah berapa kali Kyungsoo erangkan. Memajukan bokongnya tidak terlalu berguna karena Kai benar-benar berhasil menahan Kyungsoo.

"Kai kumohon!"

Ia berteriak memohon atas sentuhan Kai. Membuat bibir pria itu pada akhirnya tersenyum. Dalam satu gerakan ia menghisap klitoris Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian melesakkan lidahnya membuat teriakan hebat meluncur dari bibir hati Kyungsoo.

"Aahhhhhh."

Kai memperhatikan reaksi Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar terdengar bergairah dan menikmati apa yang baru saja Kai lakukan. Kepalanya kembali maju, menggunakan bibirnya untuk kembali menikmati kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Seperti bekerja sebagai vibrator ketika dia bergumam membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Napas wanita itu memburu, Kai menyelesaikan pemanasan yang begitu sempurna, ia merangkak menaiki tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu sangat buruk?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncurkan napas hangat pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau luar biasa. Ini pertama kali aku mendapat kenikmatan sesungguhnya "

Tangan Kai kembali ke bawah, telunjuknya menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Memasukkannya dengan masih mempertahankan kontak mata mereka. Kyungsoo menarik leher Kai mencium bibir lelaki itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apa yang Kai coba lakukan di bawah sana.

"Hnghhh," tapi desahan keduanya tidak bisa tertahan. Pria ini berhasil menyentuh titik tersensitif dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin milikmu Kai."

Ketika itu Kyungsoo telah memohon membuat Kai tersenyum dan melepaskan diri. Ia mengambil _foil_ dan merobeknya dengan gigi. Kyungsoo sendiri bangkit memastikan Kai benar-benar memasangnya pada kejantanan yang telah siap itu.

Memasukkan sendiri kejantaannya membuat Kyungsoo terpekik kecil dan lelaki itu mengeram merasakan miliknya di telan kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Begitu sempit dan dia berhasil menerobos masuk.

"Bergeraklah Kai."

Dia mendengarkan permintaan Kyungsoo, mulai bergerak pelan di dalam sana. Bahkan menjadi tidak peduli saat merasakan leher dan lengan yang begitu lelah menahan tubuh sendiri agar tidak menindih Kyungsoo. Pria itu memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Kyungsoo, menikmati setiap erangan dan desahan yang meluncur.

Mereka telah makukan sesuatu di luar kendali. Mengambil langkah berani dengan melakukan malam yang begitu panas di atas ranjang berderit, tidak ada yang salah ketika keduanya memulai. Bahkan tempat dan waktupun tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Karena mereka telah menjadi satu setelah penyatuan ini. Sebuah hubungan yang semakin menarik masing-masing sisi dunia yang mereka miliki.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain.

Wanita itu berusaha bertahan dengan memegang pundak telanjang pria tinggi yang pagi ini mewawancarainya.

Gerakannya naik turun dengan diikuti desahan dalam yang terdengar luar biasa, tubuh telanjang berkeringat akibat aktivitas malam yang begitu panas dan menggairahkan. Tidak menolak sentuhan pada dua payudaranya yang ikut memantul akibat pergerakan dirinya sendiri. Mencari kenikmatan dengan menembakkan kejantanan lelaki itu semakin dalam pada kewanitaannya.

Oh astaga!

Baekhyun menikmati tubuh lelaki ini, begitupun sebaliknya. Percintaan mereka tidak hanya berakhir pada satu kali capaian tetapi berkali-kali.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara seorang pria lain sedang terlelap di atas sofa karena begitu kelelahan setelah berjalan kaki ke sana kemari sepanjang malam menuruti permintaan tunangannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya berakhir di sebuah gedung perkantoran pribadi.

Wanita itu datang dengan selimut tebal.

"Bagaimana aku harus mendapatkan perhatianmu Hun? Kau membuat semua kerepotan."

* * *

 _To be continue_

* * *

 **Epilog** **Chapter 3**

"Kai! Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

Ketika itu Sehun menarik Kai ke lantai dua dan bersembunyi di ruang kerjanya.

"Luhan bertanya pada saudaramu apa kau adalah gay. Karena kau tidak mau menjauh dariku."

Mata Kai sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika dia berteman baik dengan salah satu saudaramu."

Kai mengeram kesal. "Memang merepotkan memiliki banyak saudara."

Sehun bersender pada meja kerjanya. Membiarkan keheningan merayapi mereka. Membuat otak masing-masing dari mereka berpikir cerdas.

"Itulah kenapa paman Choi kemari? Aku rasa dia mengawasimu Kai."

Napasnya meluncur. Sandiwara mereka benar-benar konyol. Tapi bagaimana menghindari masalah yang telah mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Luhan bukan gadis biasa seperti para tuan putri di luar sana. Yang akan menangis ketika permen lolipopnya di ambil orang lain. Nyatanya dia dengan lantang menyatakan perang kepada Sehun yang telah melibatkan Kai.

Sekarang masalah bukan bagaimana Sehun harus menghindari Luhan tapi bagaimana Kai harus menyelamatkan harga dirinya di hadapan keluarga?

Satu-satunya cara adalah berpisah dari Sehun. Lalu membuat pria ini tersiksa sebab kehadiran Luhan. Oh astaga! Mereka terlalu pening memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengakhiri sandiwara ini? Akhiri hubungan ini?"

Sehun memberikan saran.

"Tetap tidak memberi solusi."

Kai mengumpat atas perkataan Sehun, ia memukul udara di sekitar dan membuat otaknya berpikir.

"Akan kuselesaikan masalahku sendiri. Sementara kau jauhkan Luhan dariku. Semua ini karena kau yang memulainya."

Tatapannya begitu tajam mengejutkan Sehun, pelan ia membawa kepala mengangguk atas perkataan Kai.

"Aku akan mengawasi Luhan karena dia akan bekerja di Kantor sepanjang malam. Dia bilang akan begitu sibuk."

Langkah kaki pada malam hari membawa Kai berusaha mencari sosok wanita di _Star bar avenue_. Tidak sulit menemukan wanita untuk kencan satu malam tapi berbeda jika matanya seolah di tarik pada satu sudut di mana Kyungsoo berjongkok tidak peduli keadaan sekitar. Ia berjalan ketika mobil itu berhenti dan saat itulah dia mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

* * *

-Terima kasih-

RoséBear


	4. Chapter 4

**VOLARE** 04 [KaiSoo ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content and sexual situasiton in this chapter. gs

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction! [Create :170821. publish: 180310]

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan apartemenku untuk menampung seorang wanita? Wahhhh! Apa kau benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang lain? Sudah menjadi dewasa heum?"

Pagi itu Kai dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sehun setelah mengantar Kyungsoo mencari _taxi_. Sehun memiliki pertanyaan dengan wajah lelah yang ia tahan.

Menggoda Kai atas sesuatu yang begitu langka. Ini pertama kali dia melihat Kai benar-benar menghabiskan malam bersama satu wanita, apalagi sampai membawanya ke hunian mereka.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria bersama wanita di dalam ruangan yang sama sekalipun mereka tidak memiliki ikatan yang kuat?

Sehun mengenal Kai sebagai seorang pekerja keras yang berusaha membiayai hidupnya sendiri, bertahan dari kerasnya pekerjaan yang ada dan pada akhirnya dia berakhir di tempat tinggal Sehun.

Mereka telah memiliki obrolan para lelaki pagi ini, Kai membuatkan Sehun sarapan hampir sebagaimana pagi hari sebelumnya. Lelaki itu menerima sajian yang hangat dan menggoda selera tapi tidak melunturkan rasa penasaran.

"Di mana kau mendapatkan wanita semanis itu?"

"Tempat kerja." Ia menjawab singkat atas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tapi dia terlihat seperti wanita baik-baik."

Kai menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Sehun, mengaduk sup hangat miliknya sendiri. "Tapi dia lebih berpengalaman dalam urusan ranjang daripada aku."

"Uhuk!"

Sehun tersedak makanannya sendiri mendengar pengakuan Kai. Ia melirik Kai namun pria itu tetap tenang, sepertinya malam mereka memiliki kejadian yang luar biasa.

"Kau tidur bersamanya?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati.

"Ya."

"Kau bercinta dengannya?" Ia kembali bertanya.

"Ya."

"Apa dia mengalami orgasme?"

"Tentu saja," terdengar menyebalkan ketika pengakuan itu keluar dari mulut Kai.

Alis Sehun naik setingkat mendengar jawaban Kai. Yang ia tahu Kai tidak pernah bercinta dengan wanita manapun. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia memuaskan wanita yang lebih berpengalaman.

"Aku mendengarkan dengan baik setiap sesi cerita seks antara kau dan Chanyeol."

Oh! Sehun terdiam mendengar pengakuan Kai. Jadi setiap kali dia dan Chanyeol menceritakan malam-malam panas penuh gairah sejujurnya Kai tidak mengabaikan mereka begitu saja seperti pada obrolan bisnis yang mengahasilkan.

Keduanya berhenti membicarakan topik seks ketika menyadari di mana mereka berada, duduk berhadapan dengan makanan yang seharusnya dinikmati tanpa ada bagian menjijikan.

Kai membawa piring kotor ke wastafel, membiarkan Sehun kemudian menyusul dan berdiri di sebelah menunggu Kai mengoper piring yang telah di cuci. Sebuah pertemanan baik membuat kerjasama di antara keduanya tanpa celah.

Kai membawa langkah kaki berpindah pada sofa di ruang kecil dengan sebuah TV yang segera menyala. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di susul Sehun. Lelaki itu memiliki rasa penasaran pada kegiatan malam Kai.

"Katakan padaku? Bagaimana perasaanmu menyentuh wanita?"

Kai meliriknya sebentar. Bayangannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Oh astaga, dia bahkan masih mengingat dengan baik bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan suaranya terdengar begitu jernih mendesahkan nama Kai. Erotisme yang meningkat begitu membangkitkan gairah.

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal mesum yang mana aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Segera katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu saat bercinta dengannya?"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Luhan ke atas ranjangmu? Menjadi dominan di atas ranjang dan membuatnya memohon padamu."

Sehun mengerjap mendengar perkataan vulgar Kai barusan. Sejak kapan pria ini mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata barusan tanpa sebuah beban. Tapi hal lain yang terpikir oleh pemuda Oh.

"Kau membuatnya memohon padamu!?"

Sebuah introgasi luar biasa dan begitu cepat. Kai tidak memiliki kesempatan menghindar dari pertanyaan yang telah memiliki jawaban pasti. Tentu saja Kyungsoo memohon untuk sesi yang lebih terikat lagi. Kai tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana wajah itu memohon padanya.

Sementara pria Oh sudah bisa menebak jawaban dari senyum menggelikan milik Kai. Sehun mengabaikan acara televisi pagi, lelaki itu berdiri dan keluar pintu apartemen untuk turun ke bawah mengambil koran. Mereka selalu melakukan hal ini, sebagai seorang pebisnis Sehun sangat membutuhkan asupan berita pagi kala Kai menguasai _remote_ televisi dengan membuka acara _kitchen rules_. Maka dia tidak memiliki kesempatan mendengarkan pembawa berita pagi hari menyampaikan pekerjaan mereka.

Apartemen itu akan membukakan jendela setidaknya beberapa jam di pagi hari sebelum Kai memutuskan kembali ke kamar dan tidur sepanjang hari. Begitulah cara dia menghabiskan hari menghapus keberadaan dari orang-orang yang mencarinya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di bangunan lain, ketika Kyungsoo kembali dia belum menemukan Baekhyun. Teman satu atapnya itu belum juga kembali. Ia masih bisa berjalan bebas dengan sedikit kehati-hatian jika tidak ingin merasakan nyeri dan perih akibat sesi bercinta mereka yang terbilang singkat.

Wajah Kyungsoo tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana Kai telah memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut, oh astaga! Ia memerah hanya karena potongan kegiatan mereka.

" _Hati-hati."_

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pria masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia yang sedang duduk di sofa membalik badan menemukan Baekhyun berjalan di bantu seorang pria tinggi. Tubuh Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat menyaksikan teman satu atapnya itu kini berjalan tertatih dan mulai didudukkan di sebelah Kyungsoo. Sepasang alis tebal Kyungsoo mengernyit tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia melotot pada pria yang membawa Baekhyun.

"Kau teman Baekhyun? Temanmu butuh istirahat."

"Yeol, aku ingin minum."

Ketika itu Baekhyun memotong perkataan lelaki itu sementara Kyungsoo masih duduk diam tidak mengerti dengan situasi sampai saat Chanyeol mencari keberadaan air, segera Baekhyun berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Atasan tempatku akan bekerja."

"Woaghh!" Kyungsoo berseru mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun beberapa detik itu. Ia memandang takjub Baekhyun dan segera menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa melakukannya? Tentu saja tentang hubungan seksualitas dan bercinta satu malam penuh melihat kondisi yang kini dia alami.

Ketika itu lelaki tinggi kembali dengan segelas air, membantu Baekhyun minum dan tepat dengan ponselnya yang berdering. Sepertinya dia akan memiliki urusan pribadi.

Ia menunduk untuk berbisik pada Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Tolong jaga Baekhyun untukku."

Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum mengejek pada permintaan barusan. Yang benar saja, dia diminta menjaga Baekhyun. _Oh come on_! Baekhyun bukan anak perempuan berusia tiga tahun yang masih harus di bantu untuk mengambil _box_ susu di dalam lemari penyimpanan. Dia wanita dewasa yang baru menghabiskan malam panjang penuh gairah.

" _Tolong jaga Baekhyun untukku._ Dia pikir aku pengasuhmu!?"

Kyungsoo berteriak kesal setelah lelaki tinggi itu menghilang di balik pintu apartemen.

Baekhyun tertawa geli mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo menirukan pria itu meminta bantuannya.

"Namanya Chanyeol."

"Atasan tempat kau akan bekerja."

Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Baekhyun. dia mengambil gelas di atas meja dan menyerahkan pada Baekhyun saat melihat teman satu atap itu sedang berusaha meraih minumnya.

"Dia teman kencanku Kyung. Dia bilang menyukaiku."

"Cinta karena nafsu. Selalu saja menjadi alasan semua orang untuk bercinta dalam menuntaskan hasrat karena rasa penasaran."

Ia mencoba tidak peduli tapi kemudian Kyungsoo terdiam sendiri. Tadi malam dia juga melakukannya dengan Kai.

"Kau sendiri? Menemukan bartender itu? Chanyeol mengenal pemilik bar, mau kubantu mencarinya?"

Baekhyun bertanya. Ia mengambil alih _remote_ dan mencari acara televisi yang bisa ia nikmati juga.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah menghabiskan satu malam panjang dengan berkencan dan bercinta dengannya di ranjang kekasihnya."

"Uhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap tidak percaya tapi apa yang dia temukan, Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu meyakinkan.

"Akan Kupastikan dia meninggalkan kekasih prianya dan memilihku."

"Kau sudah tidur dengannya? Apa dia mengalami orgasme bersamamu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menceritakan bagaimana semua terjadi membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya sekaligus kagum.

Karena kemudian langit memuntahkan hasratnya dan membuat beberapa bagian badan jalan tergenang air. Tidak pernah dia menginginkan pria seolah adalah pilihan terakhir dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai lelaki itu.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Baekhyun bertanya, mengabaikan rasa nyeri akibat kegiatannya sepanjang malam. Dia benar-benar penasaran tentang apa yang direncanakan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan seorang pria.

" _Step by step._ Mari mulai dengan mengubah orang asing ini menjadi teman. Lalu kekasih dan teman hidup."

Ia terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Apa yang telah terjadi? Bagaimana bartender itu bisa begitu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di sebut neuron karena menyebabkan munculnya respon logis dan emosional dalam diri kita. Semua itu telah terjadi secara otomatis dan secara tidak sadar.

Dan sepertinya akhir pekan telah berlalu begitu saja, kini saatnya Kyungsoo mulai bekerja.

Bekerja?

Sungguh dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan seperti yang orang-orang harapkan di mana mereka berada di balik meja kerja dengan tumpukan dokumen. Tidak. Kyungsoo bekerja jika dia menginginkannya atau mungkin ketika kesempatan datang, seperti yang terjadi siang ini.

Saat Baekhyun telah berada di perusahaan barunya. Kyungsoo membawa beberapa _print out_ kerangka tentang jurnal yang akan dia kerjakan. Untuk saat ini dia dapat memilih tujuannya.

"Berapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan hanya untuk menemukan karya terbaik? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak juga menemukan itu pada dirimu. Pikirkanlah, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau menulis sesuatu?"

Wanita manis bermata bulat itu terdiam mendapat sebuah penolakan dari pria tua di hadapannya kini. Tapi tatapan kekesalan itu tidak bisa terhapus. Pria di hadapannya ini baru beberapa bulan memiliki jabatan baru di sebuah perusahaan penerbit. Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap sangat angkuh kepada Kyungsoo.

Keduanya tidak bicara apapun lagi, memilih menyeruput minuman yang telah mendingin dari sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan.

"Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi. Carilah sesuatu yang baru, aku akan mempertimbangkannya saat itu."

Hal ini mungkin sering di alami oleh para pekerja pemula. Tapi sejujurnya Kyungsoo bukan amatiran seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Bekerja keraslah jika kau ingin karyamu di terbitkan. Dan Kyungsoo," dia berhasil menarik perhatian wanita muda itu.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau membuat sesuatu yang manis terlihat nyata?"

Lelaki itu kembali bicara kemudian menutup perbincangan mereka dan segera pergi. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya melambai lalu membawa tubuhnya terduduk kembali.

Dia juga tahu artinya bekerja keras.

Tapi kali ini, dia ingin otaknya bekerja keras. Sesuatu itu harusnya memiliki manfaat yang berlandas pada fakta. Namun nyatanya, sesuatu seperti dia memiliki dunia paralel yang gelap.

Dia hanya ingin membuktikan pada sang ayah jika mereka tidak sia-sia menyekolahkan Kyungsoo hingga keluar negeri. Gelarnya tidak harus berakhir di balik meja yang bersekat dan memastikan jari tangan menempel pada _finger print_ di sepanjang memulai hari _'kerja'._

"Hahhhh, aku ingin kembali ke New York!"

Helaan napasnya menggambarkan betapa lelahnya Kyungsoo dengan jalan hidupnya sekarang. Jurnal yang dia tulis beberapa bulan ini di tolak dalam lima menit.

Kepalanya terjatuh di atas meja, sementara otaknya mulai berkelana begitu jauh. Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan ide untuk jurnalnya, dia membawa kepalanya sedikit miring untuk bisa membesarkan pandangan pada lingkungan sekitar. Melihat orang-orang berbincang terkadang bisa memunculkan ide.

"Mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Owgh!'

Wanita itu terkejut setengah mati. Hampir saja dia terjatuh dari kursi saat melihat wajah seorang pria terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aroma _mint_ dari napas pria barusan.

Pria itu membawa tubuhnya berdiri tegap, sedikit menunduk dengan senyum yang begitu tampan.

"Kai?" Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

Sekarang Kyungsoo mengambil posisi duduk yang sebenarnya. Membawa matanya mengikuti pergerakan pria tan yang sekarang duduk di depan. Mencuri posisi duduk pria tua sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Maksudku... Ini sebuah kebetulan atau?"

Kai merapatkan bibirnya, ia tersenyum.

"Kebetulan." Jawabnya singkat.

Wanita manis itu memiringkan kepalanya membuat Kai menatap bingung.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Dia menggeleng karena pertanyaan lelaki ini.

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Menarik Kai membawanya melangkah keluar dari kafe.

"Kau bilang ingin ke suatu tempat bukan? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo berhenti. Mereka baru saja beberapa langkah memasuki pedestrian di depan kafe saat Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

Pria itu menautkan jemari keduanya, menarik Kyungsoo mendekat dan berbisik sesuatu.

 _"Aku_ _perlu_ _membeli bunga potong_ _sebelum_ _pergi ke suatu tempat."_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu menatap Kai. Sesaat dia senang, tapi kemudian setengah kecewa.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Kemanapun asal aku bersama seseorang," bisiknya menyetujui.

Segera, lelaki itu membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah toko bunga. Membeli beberapa tangkai lily putih.

Wanita itu memiliki rasa penasaran, dia memilih tidak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan menggunakan angkutan kota. Apalagi saat lelaki itu membawanya turun di sebuah halte. Genggaman tangan mereka juga terlepas, Kyungsoo sedang berusaha untuk menyamai langkah Kai. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti saat menyadari di mana mereka sekarang berdiri. Tidak hanya langkahnya, Kyungsoo bahkan berhenti bernapas untuk sepersekian detik.

"Rumah abu?"

Mata bulatnya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Jika tidak ingin masuk, kau bisa menunggu diluar."

Lelaki itu bicara sembari menatap Kyungsoo. Dia menggeleng cepat, segera mengikuti langkah Kai memasuki sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan Abu.

"Saudara perempuanku."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan figura kecil di balik kaca di mana Kai meletakkan buket bunganya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, kulit putih bersinar dan rambut hitam berkilau.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Satu hal yang Kyungsoo tidak pahami, kenapa tiba-tiba Kai membawa Kyungsoo menemui saudara perempuannya. Tapi pemuda itu telah diam sepanjang waktu hingga perjalanan pulang mereka. Memaksa Kyungsoo membawa pandangannya keluar jendela bus.

Puk

Sentuhan itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo, di mana kepala Kai terjatuh di pundaknya. Pria itu tertidur di tengah perjalanan kembali mereka.

Ia menoleh, menemukan wajah damai pria tan itu benar-benar terlelap. Terlihat lelah namun merasa nyaman. Tanpa sadar hatinya menghangat memikirkan beberapa hal yang begitu menyenangkan.

Chup

Tidak ada yang tahu Kyungsoo berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian dari mana untuk mencium Kai ketika pria itu tertidur.

Bagaikan _pangerang tertidur,_ perlahan mata kelam Kai terbuka membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia kesulitan membawa wajahnya berpaling.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai bertanya membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menarik diri dari hadapan Kai. Mata bulatnya, meneliti setiap inchi wajah pria ini.

"Kau tetap terlihat tampan bahkan saat baru bangun tidur."

Barulah Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya menjauh, dia memalingkan wajah memilih kembali menatap jalanan yang mereka lewati. Meninggalkan wajah terkejut serta merona Kai akibat pujian Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu memilih diam, tidak ada jawaban untuk ucapan Kyungsoo yang memujinya.

Tidak Kyungsoo pungkiri, Kai memang terlihat tampan. Ini pertama kali dia melihat Kai terbangun dari tidur, sebelumnya pria itu telah lebih dulu terbangun setelah sex semalam mereka.

* * *

Namun tepat di halte dekat tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, perut wanita itu berbunyi dan berhasil menarik perhatian Kai.

"Yaishhh." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, perasaan malu saat ini lebih buruk daripada dia di tolak bercinta.

"Kau lapar? Bagaimana jika aku memasakkanmu sesuatu? Sebuah bayaran sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu untuk perjalanan singkat ini."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dia berhenti di pedestrian. Menatap Kai meyakinkan tapi pria itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kai yang dia temui di siang hari jauh lebih banyak bicara daripada Kai di malam hari, ketika pria itu sedang bekerja di balik meja bar. - _milik kekasihnya, pikir Kyungsoo._

"Daripada membuatkanku makanan. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi kekasihku saja? Kita bisa melakukannya sepanjang malam."

Kata-kata barusan meluncur begitu saja, Kyungsoo melangkah meninggalkan Kai. Memaksa pria itu menyusulnya.

Namun Kai menarik Kyungsoo memasuki mini market. Dia membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"Aku tidak memiliki peralatan masak karena aku tidak bisa memasak. Jadi lupakan saja, aku juga tidak mau pergi ke apartemen kekasihmu lagi."

 **Deg** **h**

Penolak Kyungsoo barusan membuat Kai terdiam. Bukan pada kebohongan Kyungsoo tentang peralatan memasaknya. Kai tahu itu sebuah kebohongan karena dia pernah menggunakan peralatan memasak seadanya milik Kyungsoo. Tapi apartemen kekasihnya?

"Apa yang kau katakan? Cepatlah tunjukkan di mana tempat tinggalmu."

Dia mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo, memilih membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke sebuah bangunan bertingkat, malam itu Kai mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Sementara paginya dia terlalu lelah jadi tidak memperhatikan lantai tempat tinggal Kyungsoo.

Di dalam lift itu hanya ada mereka berdua, terselubungi oleh keheningan.

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo telah berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih kasual, dia menemukan pria itu sedang mengatur bahan yang mereka beli di minimarket. Kai benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah mengurangi perasaan lapar dengan menghabiskan roti manis sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begitu baik padaku? Takut aku membicarakan rahasia yang kau miliki?"

Pria itu berhenti dari pekerjaannya, menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Di mana tangan Kyungsoo mengambil satu buah apel dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"Rahasia?"

Otak kecilnya mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo malam itu. Dia juga bicara tentang sesuatu, _-tentang rahasia Kai._

Kai meletakkan bahan makanan yang dia pegang, memilih mendekati Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu menjadi gugup hingga tubuh Kyungsoo bersender di dinding ketika Kai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Katakan rahasia apa yang kau ketahui tentangku?"

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, pandangannya tepat menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah dan menelan potongan di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau... dan kekasih lelakimu."

Tidak ada kata apapun yang bisa Kai ucapkan mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo barusan. Keheningan bagaikan kabut yang menyelimuti keduanya. Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuh pada dinding dapur. Ia menjatuhkan buah apel dari tangannya untuk menahan tubuh Kai yang semakin menghimpit.

Pria itu maju selangkah, membawa sebelah kakinya untuk berada di antara kaki Kyungsoo. Membuat wanita itu menahan tubuh Kai agar tidak menempel padanya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau marah karena aku mengetahui kenyataan kau memiliki kekasih dan itu adalah seorang pria?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal semacam itu? Apa karena kau menyadari apartemen itu dihuni oleh dua orang pria?"

Napas Kai berhembus di wajah Kyungsoo saat pria tan itu bicaran

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "A-aku melihat kalian berciuman di bar."

Kini otak pria itu benar-benar sedang bekerja keras. Di mana dia mengingat ucapan Sehun tempo hari. Jadi yang melihat mereka berciuman memang bukan Luhan, melainkan wanita yang kini menatapnya dengan berbagai emosi tercampur. Kai menyimpulkan Kyungsoo telah salah paham dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tapi wajah cemburu Kyungsoo tercetak jelas dari bagaimana cara dia menghindar sekarang.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik pelan di sela-sela leher Kyungsoo, tepat di bawah telinga. "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang kita lakukan di ranjangku malam itu?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan desahan. Nyatanya desahan itu tetap lolos dari bibir hatinya.

"Aahhhh."

Lelaki itu tersenyum senang mendengar reaksi Kyungsoo. Dia menempelkan bibirnya, mencium leher Kyungsoo hingga meninggalkan sebuah tanda.

Suasana di dapur itu menjadi panas, Kai semakin dalam mencium Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak pikiran Kai.

Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini benar-benar menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa jika aku bercinta lagi dengamu, kau akan mengubah pendapatmu tentangku?"

Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Tidak ada jawaban yang bisa Kyungsoo berikan ketika Kai memiringkan kepala, melumat bibirnya dengan begitu agresif. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama kala Kyungsoo membalas setiap gerakan Kai.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menarik pakaian yang Kai kenakan. Di mana kemudian tangannya melingkar di tubuh atas pria ini.

Pikirannya berlomba-lomba untuk menguasai Kai. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri pada Kai. Ini adalah bagaimana dia mencoba memahami pria ini. Satu-satunya cara, dia membiarkan tangan Kai melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Melepas interaksi bibir mereka sementara waktu. Tapi tidak bertahan lama saat Kai kembali mencium bibir hati Kyungsoo, menggigitnya kecil lalu seakan menelan bibir merah muda itu.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan udara bersih untuk bernapas, ia menepuk dada Kai hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Wajahnya merah merona dengan keringat membasahi sebagian kecil anak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Mulai sekarang ingatlah jika aku adalah seorang pria sesungguhnya."

Kai mengakhiri kalimat pendeknya.

"Eughhhhhhh."

Suara desahan Kyungsoo meluncur dengan indah saat pria itu membawa kedua kaki Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggangnya, mengunci pergerakan mereka berdua. Secara reflek Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tagannya di leher Kai, membiarkan rambut halus Kai membelai bagian dada atasnya saat pria itu kini sibuk menciumi kedua payudaranya yang telah keluar dari bra berenda.

"Ahhhhhhh."

Pria itu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas meja makan, mendudukkannya dan untuk beberapa saat dia memandang Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha mengatur napas. Kai membelai wajah manis Kyungsoo, sebuah interaksi kecil di mana dia mengingatkan wanita itu.

"Kau harus ingat, inilah aku. Seorang pria yang sangat kau inginkan."

Ucapannya sederhana saat berusaha melepaskan jeans yang Kyungsoo pakai. Dia juga menurunkan pakaian dalam Kyungsoo.

"A-ada apa Kai?" Wanita itu tiba-tiba menjadi gugup saat Kai hanya diam memandangi kewanitaannya di bawah sana. Ia menjadi penasaran.

"Apa kau memiliki pengaman Kyungsoo?"

Kai mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, itu karena dia menempatkan sedikit kepedulian untuk Kyungsoo.

Pelan wanita itu membawa tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Dia menggeleng pelan, tapi tangannya menahan tubuh Kai agar tidak menjauh.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkannya di luar."

Dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu, tapi pikirannya penuh emosi gairah.

Kai mengikuti perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia kembali membaringkan Kyungsoo setelah mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tangan pemuda itu meraih botol minyak zaitun, menumpahkan minyak itu pada jari-jarinya.

"Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo," Kai berkata pelan. Sembari tangan kirinya menahan salah satu lutut Kyungsoo untuk mengangkang. Sementara jari tangan kanannya mulai membelai kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Ouhhhhhh."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menerima kejutan luar biasa dari sentuhan Kai barusan. Dia mendesah panjang akibat belaian di dalam kewanitaannya.

"Hmmmphhhh."

"Beritahu aku bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kai mengeluarkan jarinya dari kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Mengambil kembali botol minyak zaitun dan kali ini menumpahkan cukup banyak hingga ke paha dalam Kyungsoo.

Dia mengurut bagian itu, sekali lagi jarinya menerobos kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya Ohhhh sangat nikmat Kaihhh." Susah payah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Woagh!" Wanita itu menambahkan sebuah seruan luar biasa setelah mendekati oragasme.

Kai tersenyum senang dengan reaksi Kyungsoo. Pria itu semakin liar menggerakkan jari-jarinya hingga mendengar desahan panjang keluar dari bibir hati Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mendapatkan sebuah orgasme dalam beberapa menit permainan mereka.

"Setelah ini, kau harus ingat dalam otakmu yang cantik itu. Aku bukan seorang gay. Sehun hanya teman satu apartemenku."

Dia melepaskan jeansnya, mengurut sendiri penisnya hingga benda itu siap untuk menerobos kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Ouhhhhhh."

"Hnghhhh."

Erangan Kai menandai keberhasilannya memasukkan penis ke dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Tinggi meja yang tepat sepinggang Kai dan menempel pada dinding berhasil menjadi penyanggah kegiatan bercinta mereka. Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo semakin ke ujung hingga kewanitaannya menelan miliknya.

"Ahhhhhh!" desahan panjang dengan erotisme semakin meningkat dari aktivitas bercinta mereka.

Pria itu membawa kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke pundaknya sendiri. Tangannya segera meraih pinggang Kyungsoo, menarik wanita itu berkali-kali untuk menyentuh titik _sensitive_ Kyungsoo. Minyak zaitun yang telah melumuri kewanitaan Kyungsoo mempermudah penisnya keluar masuk di dalam lubang vagina itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit kehilangan kendali karena terlalu menikmati sentuhan Kai di bawah sana sementara kedua tangannya meremas payudaranya sendiri.

"Ohhh Kai. Ahhhh ohhhhhh."

Desahannya tidak pernah terputus.

"Kai! aku ingin keluar."

Kyungsoo terpekik kuat merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya dan mereka siap untuk keluar.

" _Wait a moment_ Kyungsoo."

Pria itu semakin mempercapat gerakannya, mendobrak masuk pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan keras.

Hingga dia merasakan penuh dan Kai segera ingat untuk menarik diri, ia mengeluarkan penisnya. Ia terkejut setelah mengeluarkan penisnya, tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan wanita itu juga mendapatkan orgasme kesekekian kalinya.

Kai meraih tisu didekatnya, membersihkan penisnya sendiri dan sekali lagi dia menerima ketegangan Kyungsoo saat membersihkan kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Owhhhhh."

Pria itu membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangkit, sepertinya dia benar-benar menguras sisa tenaga Kyungsoo. Lihatlah bagaimana wanita itu melingkarkan kaki dan tangannya ke tubuh pria ini hingga menjatuhkan kepala ke pundak Kai.

"Kurasa kau harus memindahkanku ke kamar."

Kyungsoo memberitahu dan Kai segera membenarkan jeans yang dia pakai. Pria itu segera mengunci kaki Kyungsoo di pinggangnya. Seperti induk koala, dia membawa wanita itu melewati pintu kamar. Ini kedua kali Kai masuk ke ruangan ini, _-_ _tapi yang pertama Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya._

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

Kyungsoo bertanya? Nada suaranya terdengar pelan, dia sudah hampir kehilangan setengah kesadaran karena rasa lelah. Kai tampak berpikir sejenak, dia lalu menggeleng. Pria itu berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu tidur?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajah. "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Dia seperti lelaki yang begitu berbeda dengan saat menolak ajakan bercinta Kyungsoo. Tapi mereka adalah orang yang sama, Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih dengan hubungan mereka sekarang.

"Jika pria di bar itu bukan kekasihmu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Kai?"

Bukan sekedar karena nafsu, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar menginginkan Kai.

Biasanya Kai akan segera menolak tapi kali ini dia berpikir lambat. Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk mengurus kekasihku nanti."

Pemikiran itu akan sulit diterima orang kebanyakan. Namun itu bukan sekedar alasan karena merupakan bagian dari cerita kehidupannya.

Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu. Mata wanita itu bahkan setengah terpejam.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan menjadi kekasih yang manja untukmu, aku bisa melakukan banyak hal seorang diri."

"Aku bekerja hingga akhir pekan. Tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan atau..."

Wanita itu menekan bibir kai dengan jarinya.

"Jika kau bekerja hingga akhir pekan, maka beri aku waktu di awal pekan untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Kai terdiam mendengar keinginan Kyungsoo.

"Itu terlalu sulit."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampaknya dia harus mengevaluasi kesempatannya karena jawaban dari Kai barusan.

"Menjadi sulit jika kau telah tinggal dengan seorang pria." Ia memutar bola matanya kesal.

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkikik kecil.

"Apa kau masih berpikir aku adalah gay?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai. Ia menjadi gelisah saat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Kai.

 _'Apa aku menyakiti perasaannya?'_ pikirnya terkejut.

"Ti-tidak."

Sekarang dia mengeluarkan ketakutan.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengendalikanku?"

Segera Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Otaknya menjadi jauh lebih aktif mendengar nada suara tidak suka Kai.

"Jika kau benar-benar bukan gay. Jadilah kekasihku. Aku tidak akan menganggu saat kau bekerja. Kau bisa berkunjung kemari kapanpun kau ingin."

"Itu mustahil. " Kai memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Pria itu bangkit membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut duduk.

"Kalau begitu beri aku kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu Kai."

Kali ini dia setengah berteriak. Menarik perhatian Kai, pria itu menatap beberapa saat membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Jika Kai tetap menolak, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan lagi.

Tapi nyatanya pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, dia mencium Kyungsoo hingga tubuh keduanya terhempas ke atas ranjang. Ciuman itu tidak putus saat Kyungsoo segera membalasnya.

Setelah beberapa lama Kai melepaskan ciumannya, dia menopang tubuhnya dengan siku agar tidak menimpa Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengizinkanku berkunjung kapanpun aku ingin?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak memiliki teman sekamar?"

Kai bertanya sekali lagi. Karena dia mengingat sosok aktif malam itu.

"Temanku telah tinggal dengan kekasih barunya." Jelas Kyungsoo cepat.

"Jika aku kemari, maka itu tidak akan sekedar menjadi kunjungan biasa."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sudah payah. Bagaimana jika Kai berkunjung setiap hari. Itu menjadi pekerjaan sulit saat dia memikirkan aktivitas di atas ranjang. Tapi pria itu tidak sedetikpun berpindah dari menatap Kyungsoo, - _dia menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo._

"Tentu."

Sebuah perjalanan baru akan dimulai. Keduanya tidak saling mengenal dengan baik. Membiarkan kedekatan ini menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menggairahkan. Karena Kai tidak begitu yakin dia bisa memulai sebuah hubungan dengan lawan jenis untuk saat ini, sementara Kyungsoo merasa yakin bisa memiliki Kai sepenuhnya.

To Be Continue...

Thank you.

Rosie


	5. Chapter 5

VOLARE 05 [KaiSoo ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content and sexual situation in this story. GS

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction! [Create :171030; publish 180401]

* * *

Dua minggu adalah masa percobaan yang pendek untuk sebuah hubungan. Namun bagi Kyungsoo, dia menjelaskan kebahagiaan yang sederhana. Untuk mengunjungi Kai di akhir pekan, memastikan pria tan itu tetap di tempatnya - _di belakang meja bar_. Tidak menggoda wanita manapun. Saat dia berkata akan menjadi kekasih yang tidak mengganggu jam kerja Kai, Kyungsoo mengalami kesulitan tentang hal itu.

Kai terlalu menggoda bagi banyak wanita. Matanya telah menatap lekat-lekat, bahkan Kyungsoo berani menggeser posisi duduk untuk menyingkirkan seorang wanita penggoda. Sikapnya kekanankan tapi selama Kai tidak keberatan maka itu menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

"Tunggu aku sepuluh menit lagi. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan di dalam."

Pria itu memberikan sepiring makanan kecil untuk Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan wanita manis itu seorang diri untuk menikmati kegiatan di bar.

* * *

Kai melepas apron hitam di pinggangnya. Dia mendapat pesan singkat dari Sehun, di mana pemuda itu telah mengetahui sedikit cerita tentang Kyungsoo. Tentu saja tentang Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan ciuman mereka. Ah itu menjijikkan!

Terlihat mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang kerja Sehun.

Pria berkulit putih itu melempar sebuah undangan pernikahan ke atas meja.

Kai hanya membaca nama yang tertulis. Alisnya naik setingkat kemudian dia kesulitan menahan tawa. Pria tan itu tertawa mengetahui kapan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan akan di langsungkan. Dua minggu lagi bukan waktu yang singkat. Oh astaga.

"Mungkin itu masalahku." Sehun memberitahu, menarik sedikit perhatian Kai.

Lelaki itu melempar sebuah artikel memberitahu Kai tentang kondisi sebuah restoran yang pernah dia datangi dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, ketika membawa wanita manis itu menemaninya membuktikan sesuatu. Hal yang menyingkirkan Kai dari masalah keluarganya sendiri.

Tempat itu yang seharusnya menjadi pembuktian Kai tentang apa yang sangat dia inginkan. Kai begitu mengagumi seseorang di sana, nyatanya seseorang itu memberi pengaruh terburuk baginya.

Sulit untuk menjelaskannya tanpa menyinggung perasaan Kai di mana dia menolak terlibat hal apapun lagi dengan keluarga itu.

Ayahnya adalah seorang pria sukses di usaha kuliner dengan sebuah restoran terkenal. Dia memiliki dua orang istri dan beberapa anak lelaki serta satu-satunya anak perempuan namun telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Kai lahir dari istri ke dua bersama saudara perempuannya yang telah meninggal. Ibu kandungnya juga telah meninggal, saat itu dia berada di sekolah dasar. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk bersama saudara dan ibu tirinya. Kai hanya tinggal berdua bersama saudara perempuannya walau setiap akhir pekan sang Ayah akan berkunjung dan memberikan uang saku serta memastikan kondisi rumah baik-baik saja bersama seorang pengurus rumah.

Kehidupannya baik-baik saja selama saudara perempuannya berada di rumah. Menemani dan mengajari Kai banyak hal tidak terduga.

Kemampuan Kai memasak adalah sesuatu yang alami dan dia miliki sejak kecil. Bersama sang ayah di setiap akhir pekan ataupun libur sekolah menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan walau kemudian dia menyadari dirinya selalu menjadi asisten di dapur restoran itu. Sejak memberanikan diri membawa langkah kaki ke tempat itu, Kai akan berakhir di meja pencucian piring.

* * *

 _20 tahun lalu._

Setiap akhir pekan, Kai akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di dapur restoran milik ayahnya. Seperti pagi ini, dia ditemani Taeyeon berkunjung menemui ayahnya. Hanya satu tahun setelah kematian ibu mereka.

"Kalian sudah tiba? Mau langsung masuk ke dapur?" seorang pegawai menawarkan pintu dapur terbuka untuk keduanya.

Tapi Taeyeon menggeleng. Wanita itu mengangkat peralatan menggambarnya menunjukkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan daripada berada di ruang penuh asap itu. " _Aku akan ada di lantai dua. Kau tidak akan kesulitan mencariku."_ Dia kemudian berbisik di telinga Kai. Mendorong adiknya untuk mengikuti pria berpakaian putih yang masih setia menunggu mereka.

Tapi pada akhirnya Kai akan berakhir di meja pencucian piring.

 **Prang!**

Itu adalah cangkir ke lima yang dia pecahkan dalam satu minggu ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Segera dia berbalik badan dan meminta maaf menyadari langkah besar sang ayah mendekat dalam jarak beberapa meter saja.

Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak memberi respon apapun. Dia berjongkok dan membersihkan kekacauan itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Segera Kai berjongkok dan akan membantu sampai kemudian mendengar seruan sang Ayah.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci buah di sana!"

Wajahnya berubah sedih mendengar teriakan barusan. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha ayahnya tidak pernah mengizinkan Kai melangkah terlalu dekat.

Hanya beberapa hari setelah itu, ketika Kai mencuci piring kembali dia kemudian mendengar percakapan salah seorang tukang masak.

"Humm... mereka mengomentari masakan Koki Jung"

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi kami harus membuang semua ini."

Kai berhenti sebentar dari pekerjaannya. Dia menerima kedatangan seseorang yang kemudian menumpahkan sepanci sup krim. Benda itu kemudian diletakkan begitu saja, setelah mereka menjauh anak laki-laki itu berjinjit agar dapat memasukkan tangan, jarinya mendapatkan sisa sup krim dan baru saja Ia akan memasukkan jari itu ke mulut Kai mendapat tamparan mengejutkan.

Plak

Bukan tamparan pada wajah melainkan tangannya, baru saja dia mendongak dan segera menemukan wajah marah ayahnya.

"Apa kau ini seekor anjing jalanan? Makanan itu bahkan telah di buang."

Detik berikutnya Kai melihat sang ayah mencuci sendiri panci menghapus semua sisa krim sup di dalam sana.

Sementara dia masih menunduk karena takut. Terlalu terkejut dengan kemarahan sang Ayah.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang karena kami akan tutup lebih cepat hari ini."

Tidak ada kata yang bisa dibantah setelah seorang _chef_ kemudian membawa Kai keluar menjauh dari amarah ayahnya. Dia segera menemukan Taeyeon yang masih terduduk di salah satu kursi lantai dua memandang Kai terkejut. Adiknya itu segera berlari memeluk Taeyeon erat. Kai kecil menangis terisak hari itu. Ia juga menceritakan alasan air matanya keluar.

Taeyeon bergegas mendudukkan Kai. Menyingkirkan semua peralatan menggambar dan menghapus air mata Kai.

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi. Aku memilikinya. Kau mau mencoba?"

Tepat setelah membuka mata dia menemukan semangkuk krim sup yang belum di entuh. Pandangan Kai menatap ke arah Taeyeon.

"Kurasa dia dari panci yang sama. Kau bisa mencobanya."

Tapi itu hanya cerita beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bagi Kai, masa lalu hanya tempat pembuangan untuk ekspetasi yang tidak terpenuhi. Apalagi setelah dia juga mengetahui jika saudara perempuannya lahir dari sebuah hubungan yang pada awalnya tidak di akui. Ketika itu Kai juga sadar alasan kenapa ayahnya memiliki dua istri namun kedua anaknya memilih menggunakan nama keluarga dari ibu mereka.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong.

Kai beruntung memiliki ibu yang sangat cantik, walau kebersamaan mereka hanya beberapa tahun saja.

Sekarang dia memiliki cerita yang lebih buruk lagi.

Dia sudah memperlakukan orang-orang di sekililingnya dengan sangat baik hingga tragedi itu terjadi.

* * *

Kini Kai memandang Sehun, "Jika mereka muncul di hadapanmu lagi dan menitipkan pesan agar aku kembali, katakan pada mereka aku sudah memilih untuk menjalani hidup sendiri." Kai mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sehun.

"Ibumu bilang Ayahmu masih ingin kau kembali dan bekerja di restoran itu Jongin." Panggilan itu lagi.

Kai dan Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu di mana seorang pria tua dengan pakaian rapi sedang berdiri menatap keduanya bergantian. Pria tua itu kemudian berjalan masuk, dia memgambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sehun membuat pemuda itu kemudian bergeser.

Choi siwon

Adalah seorang pengacara. Dia telah bekerja untuk keluarga Jung. Saat ini diminta Ibu tiri Kai untuk membawa anaknya kembali ke rumah agar menjalankan bisnis keluarga.

Kai berdiri dari tempatnya, dia memandang Sehun kesal karena mempersilahkan pria ini masuk dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. Namun lelaki berkulit putih itu segera menyilangkan tangan di dada, membuat gerakan jika ini bukan sebuah rencana.

Kai kembali menatap Sehun, "jika kau akan menikah dan tinggal bersama istrimu. Beri aku waktu untuk mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku akan mencari tempat dan pekerjaan lain."

"EH!?"

Sehun terkejut setengah mati dengan kesimpulan yang Kai buat. Bukan ini maksudnya, sungguh dia bahkan tidak mengundang pengacara ini untuk datang ke ruang kerjanya. Sebuah kebetulan dan apa itu tadi? Bagaimana Kai bisa meninggalkannya? Siapa yang akan menyiapakan sarapan untuknya? Menyiapkan pengar jika dia mengalami _hangover_ karena memikirkan Luhan. Dan Kai adalah salah satu bartender penarik pengunjung di bar milik Sehun yang cukup di minati pelanggan.

" _Wait!_ Kai tunggu!" Segera dia beranjak menahan pemuda itu. Namun kemudian langkah Sehun berhenti, segera dia melepaskan lengan Kai dengan segera. Pria tan itu juga terdiam. Satu hal yang mereka berdua sadari dengan segera.

Sepasang mata bulat itu sedang menatap keduanya bergantian dari bawah anak tangga.

"Kalian berdua?"

Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah pada wajah mereka bergantian membuat Kai dan Sehun saling bertatapan. Pria tan itu segera menuruni tangga.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke apartemenmu."

Ia menarik Kyungsoo paksa hingga menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Pria berkulit putih itu segera kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang paman lakukan di sini? Sekarang Kai menjadi salah paham. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar meninggalkan aku?" Pemuda itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak diikutsertakan dalam liburan keluarga. Berteriak pada orang tua yang tampak abai padanya.

"Baguslah. Dia akan kehilangan tempat dan kembali ke rumah dengan segera." Pria tua itu beranjak. Membuat pernyataan yang mewujudkan maksudnya.

"Oh ya. Selamat untuk pernikahanmu dengan Luhan." Sekarang pria itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruangan. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan sebuah pernyataan.

"Yaishhh! Aku bahkan belum menikah dengannya!"

Kini pria Oh berteriak kesal. Dia menjadi marah jika seseorang menyinggung hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Saat itu ponsel Sehun berdering, sebuah panggilan di mana nama Luhan tertera dengan jelas.

' _Kemana kau malam ini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menemaniku ke pesta temanku._ _'_

Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Jika Luhan berteriak itu membuat telinganya sakit.

' _Aku tidak mau tahu! Ke tempatku malam ini. Besok kau temani aku melihat persiapan pesta di pinggiran Seoul._ _'_

Tutttt tutttt

Panggilan itu berakhir. Sehun harus menghela napas berat. Dia menjadi sangat lelah karena permasalahan yang datang dalam hitungan jam.

"Hei! Kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang di bawah?"

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang yang mengunjungi ruang kerjanya. Namun kali ini ia pastikan Chanyeol adalah pria terakhir. Karena Sehun segera membawa langkahnya keluar, menuruni tangga dan menemukan suasana ramai di akhir pekan.

"Aku melihat Kai pergi dengan seorang wanita, kekasihnya?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sebentar. Dia menyapa kekasih baru pria yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi kemungkinkan selalu ada."

Ia menarik salah satu kursi kemudian menerima _maccalan 18_ dari seorang bartender.

Pria itu mengambil seteguk minuman beralkohol. Dia mulai memandang bosan pada bagaimana Chanyeol sedang mencium kekasih barunya. Wanita yang sangat cantik dan telah bertahan selama tiga minggu bersama Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tepukan Chanyeol menyadarkan Sehun.

Dia memandang temannya sebentar.

"Apa Luhan memaksamu lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan.

Wanita itu adalah tunangan Sehun, sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya karena mereka segera menikah. Surat undangan telah disebar. Sebenarnya Luhan adalah wanita yang baik, jangan pernah berpikir jika wanita itu menyukai pesta seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang rendahan. Luhan hanya seorang penyelenggara pesta, dia memiliki bisnis itu sejak lama. Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika perjalanan wanita itu selalu bersama sederet pesta menyenangkan.

Hanya saja, Luhan terlalu mengakomodir Sehun membuat pria ini menjadi kesal. Dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang berhadapan dengan sang ibu. Dia telah meminta bantuan Kai agar menyingkirkan Luhan. Namun nyatanya...

"Dia memberitahu keberadaan Kai pada tuan Jung."

"Uhuk! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Chanyeol tersedak minumannya sendiri. Di sebelah Chanyeol, Baekhyun membantu pria itu untuk menekan dengan baik. Tampaknya pernyataan Sehun barusan mengejutkan dirinya.

Jemari telunjuk Sehun memutar pada bibir gelas. Lelaki itu menghela napas berat.

"Itulah satu-satunya alasan paman Choi sering berkunjung kemari, dia mencari keberadaan Kai. Bukan menghawatirkanku, keponakkannya ini."

Ingin Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun. Tapi pemuda ini tampak tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Jadi dia putuskan untuk berbisik sesuatu kepada Sehun.

' _Pernah mencoba mengalahkan Luhan di atas ranjang?_ _'_

Mata sipit Sehun terbuka lebar setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat singkatnya, mulut tipis pemuda Oh itu juga terbuka. Dia memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang melintas di otak Chanyeol. Namun detik berikutnya ia berseru.

"Kai juga pernah menyarankan padaku setelah dia tidur dengan seorang wanita?"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol harus dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Sehun. Bukan tentang saran Kai, melainkan kenyataan yang baru dia sadari.

"Kai tidur dengan seorang wanita?"

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Seorang wanita yang selalu menempel padanya setiap akhir pekan. Dia juga yang memaksaku memberi waktu kerja lebih singkat untuk Kai."

Karena dalam sebuah percakapan, terkadang menjadi menyenangkan jika membicarakan orang lain. Suara musik sedikit mereda ketika seseorang sedang mengambil alih mikrofon.

"Siapa wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kai? Apa dia wanita baik-baik?"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Saat itu Chanyeol dan Sehun segera menatap Baekhyun. Wanita itu terlihat mengabaikan pandangan tidak percaya mereka. Namun nyatanya Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan baik setiap sesi pembicaraan mereka. Dia juga baru tahu jika Pria yang pernah menolongnya membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemen malam itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pria yang membuat Kyungsoo patah hati karena salah paham. Dan sudah seminggu ini dia mengintrogasi Kyungsoo, menyadari keberadaan wanita itu di akhir pekan untuk mengintimidasi orang-orang yang memperhatikan Kai secara berlebihan.

"Sebelum tinggal denganmu. Aku telah tinggal dengan Kyungsoo. Percayalah dia adalah wanita yang baik, sedikit ceroboh, bukan kategori bodoh."

Jelas Baekhyun pada kedua pria ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara itu di pedestrian yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu serta bulan. Di mana daun maple sedang menggugurkan satu persatu daunnya ke tanah. Kemana ribuan daun ini akan pergi jika sudah jatuh ke tanah? Tidak banyak orang yang mau memikirkannya.

"Kyungsoo hati-hati!"

Kai berseru, dia segera menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tersandung kakinya sendiri. Wanita manis itu hanya menampilkan deretan gigi yang rapi dan tersenyum menyesal atas kecerobohannya barusan. Dia kembali berjalan di sebelah Kai, melewatkan halte untuk memiliki waktu yang lebih panjang. Kyungsoo bahkan meninggalkan mobilnya di bar milik Sehun, namun Kai bilang tidak masalah. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama Kyungsoo sebelum sebuah kunjungan di apartemennya nanti.

Namun keheningan yang panjang menyadarkan Kyungsoo tentang sesuatu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kepalanya sedikit miring untuk menatap Kai. Wanita itu tersenyum namun kemudian melangkah di hadapan Kai, berhasil menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

Jemari Kyungsoo menarik kedua pipi Kai.

"Berhenti memperlihatkan tampang menyedihkan. Ini lebih baik."

Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Kai ikut terkekeh pelan.

"A-ada apa?" Kai bertanya pelan karena Kyungsoo memilih diam. Tidak ada respon berlebihan. Dia takut telah menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo. Namun jawaban yang Kai dapatkan benar-benar diluar perkiraan.

"Kau benar-benar tampan."

Bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Wajah terpesona Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai. Pria itu menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Kai mencondongkan kepala, berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Lain kali gunakan pakaian yang lebih sopan jika ingin mengunjungiku, aku benar-benar tidak suka pakaian seperti ini. Apalagi kau memperlihatkan belahan dada untuk banyak para lelaki."

Kyungsoo terkesiap dengan pengakuan Kai barusan, sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Dia segera mengangguk dalam pelukan pria itu.

Cukup lama dia mendapat kehangatan dari pelukan Kai sebelum kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang jurnalis? Aku penasaran bagaimana cara kau bekerja?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai. Mereka baru saja berhenti di salah satu halte karena lelah berjalan kaki. Wanita itu duduk dan menyenderkan kepala di pundak kiri Kai. Dia menggenggam jemari yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar itu.

"Aku pikir akan berhenti menulis."

"Kenapa?" Percayalah Kai hanya penasaran.

"Karena, Aku tidak bisa menulis artikel apapun lagi."

Saat itu Kai menepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Bagaimana jika makan malam romantis? Apa itu akan memberimu inspirasi untuk bagian yang menyenangkan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala. Dia memandang Kai takjub. Bagaimana pria ini benar-benar berubah dalam hitungan minggu. Bibir hatinya sedikit terbuka, menunjukkan betapa Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya sepenuhnya. Tapi Kai segera membawanya menaiki bus yang berhenti. Melakukan perjalanan malam yang terbilang singkat.

Ini kunjungan pertama Kai sejak dua minggu lalu dia menyetujui membiarkan Kyungsoo mencoba mendekatinya.

Terkadang hati pria itu menjadi sangat hangat, seolah Kyungsoo adalah sinar matahari musim semi. Dia selalu ingin melewati siang dengan segera agar bisa melihat kunjungan Kyungsoo di akhir pekan.

Tanpa diketahui wanita itu, Kai beberapa kali tersenyum bahkan dia tertawa atas apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Aku boleh membeli ini?"

Kai menggeleng atas mie kemasan yang Kyungsoo ambil. Memaksa wanita itu mengembalikannya ke dalam rak.

Sekarang dia mendengar Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Ini tidak boleh, itu juga jangan."

"Hmphhhhh."

Susah payah Kai menahan tawanya di belakang Kyungsoo. Ia hampir saja melewatkan rak bahan _spagethi_. Namun Kai segera memasukkan dengan cepat.

Mereka hanya mengunjungi minimarket 24 jam sehingga tidak banyak bahan makanan yang bisa menjadi pilihan. Namun Kai sudah memikirkan apa yang akan dia siapkan untuk malam ini. Tangan kanan pria itu membawa sekantung plastik belanjaan, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo?

Dia menikmati perjalanan malam ini. Dengan sekotak _banana milk_ yang Kai belikan untuknya.

"Apa aku menghabiskan uangmu?"

Kyungsoo bertanya di sela perjalanan mereka menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Pria itu berpikir sejenak, dia mengangkat kantung belanjaan memperlihatkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa ini akan memaksaku menikmati telur selama seminggu."

"O-oh? Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan jemari mereka. Dia menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. Namun Kai segera meraih jemari Kyungsoo, membawanya kembali berjalan.

"Lupakan itu. Sebaiknya kau menghabiskan apa yang akan kumasak."

Jikapun Kai berkata demikian, pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo masih memikirkan tentang Kai. Bekerja sebagai bartender, gajinya pasti tidak sebesar itu. Apalagi sudah dua minggu ini Kyungsoo membuat Kai tidak menerima pemberian pengunjung.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Saat Kyungsoo tersenyum, kilauannya memenuhi semua pemandangan Kai. Bagaimana wanita manis itu terburu-buru memasuki apartemennya yang berantakan. Sungguh dia benar-benar lupa tentang ini karena terfokus pada Kai.

Oh astaga Do Kyungsoo.

Dia bahkan mengurung Kai di depan apartemen membuat pria itu kebingungan. Tapi Kai terkekeh pelan melihat kecerobohan Kyungsoo yang hanya menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya.

Tanpa beban lelaki itu masuk menemukan Kyungsoo menyingkirkan semua sampah yang berserakan.

Ia hanya menghela napas berat, Kai meletakkan kantung belanjaan di atas _kitchen set._ Setidaknya area dapur Kyungsoo terbilang rapi.

"Maaf untuk kunjunganmu."

Kyungsoo meminta maaf segera. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, menghentikan gerakan Kyungsoo pada tumpukan kain kotor di tangannya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Maaf," sekali lagi mengeluarkan kata yanng sama. Berulangkali Kyungsoo telah meminta maaf.

Chup

Mata bulatnya terbuka lebar merasakan kecupan Kai secara tiba-tiba. Ciuman singkat itu menghentikan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sibuk hingga membiarkan semua ini terjadi."

Kai benar, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit frustasi tentang pekerjaannya di sini.

"Mereka ingin aku menyelesaikan jurnal itu dalam hitungan minggu. Sekarang merangkai kata menjadi hal tersulit untukku."

Pria itu tersenyum, dia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo membawanya menatap mata indah wanita ini.

"Jika aku bisa membantumu, apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Kai bertanya.

Segera wanita itu mengangguk. "Tanpa kau membantu aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Tapi detik berikutnya Kai tertawa. Dia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin dia lakukan.

"Sebaiknya aku bereskan ruangan ini."

Dia menyingkir dari Kai, mengambil peralatan kebersihan dan mulai membersihkan satu persatu benda yang berserakan dengan sembarang. Sementara Kyungsoo bekerja, Kai mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan yang dia beli.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya baru saja merasakan kehangatan kembali. Sesekali Kai melirik apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Butuh satu jam hingga Kyungsoo selesai sementara Kai masih bekerja di balik _kitchen set._

Wanita itu kemudian melangkah mendekat, berdiri di hadapan Kai yang sedang menuangkan beberapa bumbu.

"Kau sedang masak apa?"

Kyungsoo bertanya karena penasaran.

Kai mendongak menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali sibuk dengan semua bahan makanan itu.

"Makan malam kita. Walau sepenuhnya ini sudah sangat larut malam."

Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Kai, wanita itu melirik jam di ruang tamunya.

"Aku boleh membantu?" Kali ini sebuah penawaran diri namun Kai segera menolak.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri."

Kai berjalan melingkari _kitchen set_. Di mana dia mendekat dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju pintu kamar.

"Jangan berlama-lama karena sebentar lagi semuanya akan siap."

Tidak ada penolakan yang bisa dia lakukan karena Kai telah membuka pintu kamar mendorong Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

Pemuda itu kembali bergegas ke balik _kitchen set_. Dia menyiapkan _spagethi_ _saus_ _cream_ dan juga ayam _crispy_ dengan taburan wijen.

Tapi yang paling menyenangkan adalah bagaimana kini Kai menata meja bulat di dapur Kyungsoo. Memberi penutup pada setiap makanan untuk menjaga kehangatannya dari udara malam. Tidak lupa dia mematikan lampu utama di apartemen menyisahkan beberapa lampu pijar pada dinding.

Dari mana pria ini belajar sesuatu yang begitu romantis. Ini seperti mereservasi sebuah restoran mewah. Dia hanya perlu menunggu Kyungsoo keluar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Piyama tidur dengan celana panjang. Rambutnya setengah basah tanpa riasan wajah. Sejenak Kai terdiam menyaksikan apa yang dia lihat, mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat begitu jernih memandang apa yang telah dia siapkan.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar. Di mana Kai telah menunggunya. Pria itu melipat lengan kemeja hingga ke siku. Tetap tampan walau dia sudah bekerja di dapur mempersiapkan makan malam ini.

"Woagh!"

Seruan Kyungsoo lepas begitu saja saat Kai menyalakan lampu di dapur Kyungsoo, Pria itu memutar tangan membuat gerakan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk melangkah semakin mendekat. Segera dia menarik satu kursi agar Kyungsoo bisa duduk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu tuan putri?"

Kai bertanya saat dia telah ikut duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Senyum dari bibir hati Kyungsoo tidak sekalipun turun. Wanita itu terlihat sangat senang hingga kehilangan kata-kata pujian.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia memandang Kai segera.

"Ini luar biasa Kai."

 _"Wait a moment_ Kyungsoo."

Kai menahan Kyungsoo, pria itu berdiri dan menyiapkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu dari mana Kai mendapatkan benda itu. Dia sedang meracik koktailnya sebagaimana Kai di balik meja bar.

Dua martini segera tersaji. Kyungsoo menatap takjub pada Kai. Ini pertama kali Kai menyajikan minuman beralkohol untuk Kyungsoo karena biasanya dia akan menggantikan pesanan Kyungsoo dengan secangkir kopi atau susu. Tapi kali ini, segelas martini yang tampak menggoda seperti dirinya.

"Kau mungkin bisa cerita sedikit tentang dirimu."

Kai tidak tahu kenapa dia berani meminta hal seperti itu saat Kyungsoo sedang menikmati _spagethi cream sup_. Ia pikir Kyungsoo memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan, Kai bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo memasang photo keluarga di apartemennya.

Sepertinya kehidupan Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat menyenangkan di mata Kai. Lihatlah bagaimana dia mendengarkan Kyungsoo yang mulai bercerita.

"Ayahku bekerja di pemerintahan, sementara ibuku adalah seorang jaksa. Mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang terlihat menyenangkan bukan?"

Alis Kai bertautan.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana bisa menjadi pekerja lepas yang memiliki penghasilan lumayan?"

Kyungsoo tampak mulai berpikir dengan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyangka jika aku adalah seseorang dengan gelar master hukum."

"Uhuk!"

Pria itu tersedak minumannya. Benar! Kai tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo adalah seseorang dengan gelar tersebut, atau dia sedang berada di dalam cerita Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kai. Aku mendapatkan gelar sarjana hukum dari Universitas Seoul. Setelah itu mengikuti program _LLM International and european law, International trade and ivestment law_ di Universiteit van Amsterdam."

Sekarang Kai sedikit tenang mendengarkan Kyungsoo bicara.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan industri di Amerika. Tapi praktik hukum membuatku sangat lelah harus bekerja keras. Jadi kuputuskan keluar dan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbit. Tapi lihatlah sekarang aku menjadi pekerja lepas."

"Namun kau terlihat sangat senang."

Kyungsoo menjentikan jarinya. Tampaknya dia senang Kai memahami maksudnya barusan.

Lama mereka bicara hingga Kyungsoo beberapa kali menguap.

Kai hanya ingin menggodanya. Pria itu terus saja bertanya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berpikir.

"Berdansa denganku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia tidak bisa berdansa, namun uluran tangan Kai memaksa wanita itu menerimanya. _Media player_ mulai dimainkan.

Musik _what is love_ yang dimainkan Frances mulai berputar. Musik dalam dan begitu tertahan, lelaki itu melangkah pelan membawa Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap geraknya.

"Kau bisa?" Kai bertanya pelan, bibir pria itu tepat pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Ini pertama kali untukku."

Kepala Kai kembali condong mendekati wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan sesuatu saat aku berkunjung ke tempatmu Kyungsoo."

Degh

Kyungsoo mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali, dia menghela napas kemudian tersenyum pada Kai.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tanpa sadar langkah Kai telah menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur, Meninggalkan makan malam romantis mereka.

Kai tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, pria itu membawa tubuhnya terjatuh di atas sofa dengan memangku Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya.

"Izinkan aku tidur di apartemenmu." Bisiknya tepat pada telinga kanan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu diam sejenak mencoba memahami perkataan Kai. Tapi sayangnya yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo sedikit berbeda.

"Tentu. Kita bisa melakukannya di ranjangku."

Detik itu sudut bibir kanan Kai lebih tertarik.

"Ohhh Kai."

Desahan pertama meluncur saat kewanitaannya mendapat sentuhan jemari Kai.

"Ouhhhhhh."

Lelaki itu benar-benar tergoda dengan desahan Kyungsoo barusan. Dia mendorong kepala Kyungsoo untuk menoleh kebelakang, mendapatkan rasa bibir Kyungsoo yang begitu manis. Kai benar-benar merasakan ekstasi atas kelembutan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin bercinta dan meninggalkan rasa sakit untukmu. Biarkan aku tidur di sini."

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah. Dia berterima kasih atas makan malam yang Kai sajikan, tidak seharusnya dia menuntut hal lebih dari pria ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa tidur di sini. Tapi aku tidak akan mengunci kamarku jika kau berubah pikiran."

Dia segera bangkit setelah mendapat ciuman singkat di bibirnya. Wanita itu pergi ke kamar untuk memgambil selimut dan juga bantal.

"Selamat malam Kyungsoo."

* * *

Setelah melewati beberapa jam, pria itu terbangun. Dia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Kai menghembuskan napas kasar, udara dingin menerpa saat dia menyingkap selimut.

Sekarang dia sedikit mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo berkata tidak menutup pintu kamarnya. Ruangan itu menjadi hangat sementara tempat Kai tidur sebelumnya sangat dingin, membuat istirahatnya menjadi tidak nyaman.

Lelaki itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, dia juga menyingkap selimut Kyungsoo. Masuk untuk memeluk wanita itu agar bisa menghindari udara dingin.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Apa yang lebih indah dari sebuah pagi?

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya di dalam kamar. Seperti bermimpi melakukan makan malam yang begitu romantis. Wanita itu tersenyum namun kemudian merasa bingung pada sosok yang masih terlelap dan memeluknya. Susah payah Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya. Mendapati mata Kai telah terbuka.

"O-owh." Ia jelas terkejut.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Eoh?" Sayangnya otak Kyungsoo masih berjalan pelan.

Kyungsoo pikir dia sudah menjadi sangat bodoh pagi ini. Bahkan saat dia mendapat ciuman selamat pagi dari Kai.

Pemuda itu beranjak dan menghilang di balik kamar mandi. Dia tidak bicara apapun lagi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tergulung selimut.

* * *

"Biarkan aku tinggal di apartemenmu setidaknya sampai sore ini."

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak menolak. Dia menerima keberadaan Kai begitu saja.

Menikmati sarapan yang pemuda itu siapkan, rasanya begitu nikmat.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kai bertanya tentang masakannya.

Ia mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyungsoo. "Seperti pengar terlezat yang pernah kumakan pagi itu." Bisiknya pelan. Tapi ketika Kai mencondongkah wajahnya Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Mengatakan pada Kai jika dia telah salah paham tentang hubungan pria ini dengan Sehun di pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi apa yang Kyungsoo dapatkan.

"Aku pikir rasanya tidak berubah. Karena kau mencoba masakan dari satu orang yang sama."

Detik itu dunia Kyungsoo seperti berhenti berputar. Dia kemudian mendengarkan penjelasan Kai tentang malam itu. Malam di mana dia mabuk dan tampak menyedihkan.

"Apa kita resmi berpacaran?"

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mendongak, membuat Kai yang sedang menonton TV menatapnya bingung.

Namun pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Sudah kukatakan itu mustahil Kyungsoo."

Helaan napas rasanya membuat Kai mengernyit. Wanita itu terlihat tidak terlalu suka. Pada akhirnya dia putuskan kembali fokus pada layar laptop yang telah menyala.

Sementara Kai beranjak ke dapur minimalis Kyungsoo. Melakukan sesuatu di sana.

"Kyungsoo."

Dia memanggil nama itu. Membuat pemilik nama mendongak dan mendapati secangkir...

"Kopi? Untukku?" Kyungsoo menerimanya setelah Kai memgangguk. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo menunggu reaksi apa yang akan di berikan wanita manis ini.

"Ini kopi yang enak." Kyungsoo berpendapat. Namun Kai menggeleng.

"Itu bukan kopi."

Kali ini tatapan Kyungsoo berubah tidak mengerti. Dia menutup layar laptopnya saat sadar Kai berusaha mengintip. Bibirnya merapat lucu sementara kedua mata bulat itu mengintimidasi.

Kai hanya terkekeh mendapatkan respon Kyungsoo barusan.

Pemuda itu memilih bersender di sofa, menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Itu bukan kopi, melainkan akar dandelion dan buah bit."

Kyungsoo diam sejenak. Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir cangkir sekali lagi.

"Wahh aku tidak mengerti, tapi rasanya begitu enak."

Sesaat dia mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Kai melingkarkan di pinggangnya. Rambut pemuda itu menggelitik perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

"Kai?" Ia bertanya sedikit bingung.

 _"Aku merindukan saudara perempuanku."_

Degh

Sepersekian detik Kyungsoo bahkan lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Dia bisa saja kasihan pada Kai, tapi Kyungsoo harus memberitahu Kai jika dia tidak ingin dijadikan saudara perempuan oleh Kai.

"Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu?"

Kyungsoo bertanya, dia segera menyadari Kai tertawa. Tapi ini bukan lelucon, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan kedekatan yang berbeda.

Dia...

Kyungsoo sangat ingin dekat dengan Kai, sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Kai."

Panggilan Kyungsoo membuat Kai menatapnya namun tidak melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Jika kau berkunjung kemari dan..." Dia mengantakannya setengah ragu. "Dan kita bercinta lagi, aku ingin kau mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Tapi jika aku hanya memeluk dan menciummu?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo kembali terdiam. Dia menoleh menatap Kai dengan wajah kecewa.

"Jika kau menjadi kekasihku, aku akan menjadikanmu pembaca pertamaku."

"Hmphhh."

Kai mencium Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu mendapatkan rasa lembut dari bibir hati Kyungsoo. Mencoba menjilati dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk merasakan hangat bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai kemudian ponsel milik Kai bergetar dari saku celananya. Dia harus mengakhiri ciumannya, membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Alis Kai mengernyit.

"Aku harus pergi. Kupikir aku akan kembali nanti malam atau tidak sama sekali."

Kai bicara cepat namun Kyungsoo menahan lengannya.

"1201."

Lelaki itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Kode akses apartemenku. Aku ragu bisa membukakan pintu, jadi kau bisa menggunakannya jika aku belum kembali."

Kai hanya tersenyum. "Aku mengingatnya."

* * *

 **To be continue** **...**

 **Ros** é **Bear**


	6. Chapter 6

VOLARE 06 [KaiSoo ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content and sexual situation in this chapter.

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction! [Create :171031-180421]

* * *

Kai sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dengan keluarga Jung lagi. Apalagi sejak kematian saudara perempuannya. Lelaki itu telah memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan sendiri, sepenuhnya benar-benar sendiri.

Tentu saja ada yang berubah ketika salah satu saudara tirinya mengirim pesan singkat.

' _Ayah mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang di rumah sakit..._ _'_

Pesan pagi itu kemudian diikuti oleh alamat tempat ayahnya telah mendapat perawatan.

Tidak ada alasan untuk Kai berada di sini sekarang, tapi dia tidak mendapat jawaban kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi begitu saja. Tentu ada jawaban yang sulit ia pahami, semacam kedekatan mungkin? Ini adalah perasaan seorang anak. Hanya saja, apakah dia bisa menghindari pertemuan kali ini?

Jung Jin Young, saudara laki-lakinya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun. Kai tidak ingin memiliki sopan santun kepada pria itu. Bagaimana jika menjelaskan siapa saudara tertua dari empat saudara ini?

Empat? Di mana Taeyeon menjadi saudara tertua. Wanita yang sangat cantik, lahir dari sebuah _affair_ tuan Jung dengan ibu kandung mereka. Taeyeon bahkan lahir beberapa bulan sebelum Jin Young.

Setahun kemudian tuan Jung putuskan menikahi ibu kandung Kai. Kemudian Jung Ilhoon lahir menjadi anak laki-laki kedua dari istri pertama Jung Yunho.

Tidak ada yang menyangka beberapa tahun kemudian tangis seorang bayi bisa didengar kembali.

Kim Jongin, dia bahkan lahir dengan menggunakan nama keluarga ibunya sama seperti Taeyeon.

Lahir dari wanita yang telah menerima status sah sebagai istri kedua tuan Jung. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai musim gugur ke tujuh bagi Kai ketika ibu mereka meninggal.

 _Spagethi cream soup_ pertama yang Kai sajikan adalah untuk Taeyeon. Satu-satunya yang kemudian menghibur saudara perempuannya. Sejak itu Kai kemudian putuskan untuk berada di dapur restoran milik sang ayah.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu bangku koridor rumah sakit. Sendirian hingga Jin Young datang mendekat.

"Terima kasih sudah datang."

Ucapnya begitu pelan.

Kai hanya melirik sepersekian detik, kemudian dia berdiri. Menepuk celananya dan akan melangkah pergi.

"Kai! Tidakkah kau harus menunggu Ayah sadar?"

Kai menoleh menatap Jin Young.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperbaiki kehidupannya. Anggap ini bayaran untuk pemakaman saudara perempuanku."

Jin Young tidak terkejut lagi dengan perkataan Kai, dia mengirimi Kai pesan bukan tanpa tujuan.

 _'Ayah mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang di rumah sakit, dia kehilangan banyak darah. Bisakah kau membantu kami mendapatkan donor darah untuk ayah?'_

Jin Young duduk tegak di mana sebelumnya Kai duduk, ia berbalik untuk menghadap Kai dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku dengar temanmu akan menikah. Bukankah sebaiknya kau pergi dari apartemennya? Mungkin rumah terdengar baik untuk tempat kembali."

Kai mendengar perkataan Jin Young, tapi dia mengabaikan lelaki itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Seberapa kuat mereka membujuk lelaki ini, dia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah itu apalagi tinggal bersama seseorang yang tidak bisa menghargai sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk Kai, masakannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

' _Aku pergi menemani Luhan bekerja. Mungkin tidak kembali untuk beberapa hari, aku sudah memenuhi kulkas untukmu._ '

Pria tan itu membaca _memo_ yang Sehun tinggalkan di depan pintu kulkas ketika dia kembali ke apartemen Sehun.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Pria itu kemudian menuliskan sesuatu sebagai balasan _memo_ Sehun.

Ini saatnya Kai berpikir sejenak, dia memiliki pilihan lain sekarang. Keberadaannya di dekat Sehun tidak akan menjadi lebih baik untuk hubungan kedua orang itu. Saatnya Kai membuat jurang pemisah untuk pertemanannya dengan Sehun.

* * *

Pinggiran kota Seoul, ruang yang cukup besar untuk beberapa pohon tumbuh dengan baik. Beberapa bunga mawar segar telah ditata sedemikian rupa. Ini sebuah perayaan pernikahan dua orang yang telah berjalan tiga puluh tahun.

Di mana kemudian orang-orang bisa melihat sosok Sehun hanya duduk di salah satu kursi kayu, pria itu menunggu dengan bosan. Sesekali mata sipitnya menemukan Luhan tampak sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa orang ketika mengatur pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Sehun tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Tapi dia masih memperhatikan bagaimana wanita dalam balutan _dress_ selutut itu sedang berusaha menciptakan kondisi pesta yang menyenangkan. Wanita itu membuat banyak orang terkesan secara terus menerus. Itu juga alasan untuk perjodohan mereka, orang tua Sehun benar-benar terkesan pada teman kecilnya itu. Luhan itu adalah wanita mandiri, bahkan terlalu mandiri hingga tampak menyebalkan bagi Sehun.

Namun ini bukan lelucon, Sehun menyadari jika wanita itu tidak benar-benar membutuhkan keberadaan dirinya.

Sejujurnya, satu hal yang sangat diinginkan Sehun. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan banyak hal. Hanya, dia membutuhkan sebuah pengakuan oleh Luhan.

"Ya Lu, terima kasih banyak."

Sekarang Sehun melihat Luhan mendapat ciuman di pipi dari seorang pria. Bukan sekedar pria biasa, ia pikir itu adalah mantan kekasih Luhan. Taipan kaya dengan wajah tampan, mempesona untuk setiap wanita yang memandang.

Sehun memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Luhan di mana wanita itu kini berjalan mendekat dengan sepiring makanan ringan.

"Rasanya sangat nikmat. Cobalah."

Sehun melirik sepotong _cake_ dan beberapa _cookies_. Dia kemudian menyadari Luhan segera beranjak kembali, wanita itu pergi mengambil minuman. Dua gelas lemon _juice_ yang sudah pasti salah satunya untuk Sehun.

"Terima kasih."

"Kita hanya akan dua malam di sini dan aku tidak menerima penolakan Sehun."

Sekarang bagaimana Sehun bisa menolak? Sepanjang perjalanan kemari Luhan sudah memperingatkan jika pesta ini adalah milik pamannya. Mereka pasti tidak ingin melihat penolakan Sehun kepada Luhan. Bagaimanapun, Sehun telah diam seolah dia baik-baik saja. Nyatanya dia mengalami kesulitan melihat interaksi Luhan bersama Kris. Pria dari masa lalu yang sekarang menjadi _partner_ kerjanya sebagai penyelenggara pesta. Lalu apa fungsi Sehun di sini?

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 **Seoul. 05:00 PM**

Pemuda itu mengantarkan surat pengunduran diri karena dia tidak akan bekerja untuk Sehun lagi.

* * *

 **10:10 PM**

 _Napasnya berhembus, berbaur dengan udara dingin malam. Dirapatkannya coat biru tua itu kemudian melangkah menjauh menuju sebuah halte._

Kaki membawa Kai melangkah pada sebuah bangunan apartemen yang pagi ini dia tinggalkan. Kai masih memiliki tempat untuk berkunjung. Ia putuskan untuk memasukkan kode akses apartemen Kyungsoo.

Dia tersenyum lagi hari ini, kali ini senyum yang lebih lebar.

Sesungguhnya pemuda itu lelah, tapi dia tahu di dunia ini sulit mendapatkan tempat bekerja yang cocok. Tapi lihatlah wanita yang kini terbaring di atas sofa dengan laptop menyala. Dia bahkan tidak menggunakan pendidikannya untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kai belajar hal kecil dari Kyungsoo.

 _'Tidak peduli apapun pekerjaanmu, lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan, perubahan datang dengan kecepatan tinggi oleh karena itu kau sendiri yang menentukan langkah selanjutnya.'_

Secara umum, Kai hanya lelaki yang berusaha menyingkirkan beban di hidupnya. Dibawanya Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang kemudian pergi membersihkan diri. Berganti dengan pakaian yang dia bawa dari apartemen Sehun. Pria itu menyusul Kyungsoo. Hal - hal baru yang lebih dalam, pada gilirannya Kai ingin belajar kehidupan.

Pada saat terbangun, Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Tepatnya membalas senyuman pria yang kini memeluknya lebih erat lagi

"Selamat pagi."

"Kau kembali?"

Kyungsoo hanya bertanya tanpa berniat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai. Pria itu nyatanya sudah terbangun lebih dulu, menjadi matahari pertama Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pagi ini?"

Pertanyaan Kai memaksa otak kecil Kyungsoo berpikir.

"Apa kau memiliki rencana?"

Kai harus ikut bangkit saat merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak melepaskan wanita itu, memandang wajah Kyungsoo begitu dekat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki jurnal yang ingin kuterbitkan. Itu permintaan penerbit, tapi tampaknya membutuhkan sedikit waktu tambahan."

Mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Kai."

Kyungsoo berseru menarik perhatian pria tan. "Apa kau memiliki banyak waktu hari ini?"

Tentu Kai segera mengangguk.

"Mau berkencan denganku? Maksudku... Melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di luar ranjang, di luar bangunan ini."

Kai merapikan rambut Kyungsoo. Dia menemukan wajah manis itu begitu berharap.

"Bagaimana kau akan membayarku?"

Chup

Sebuah ciuman yang membuat napas pria itu tertahan beberapa saat.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan lebih jika berkencan denganku." Bisik Kyungsoo disusul dengan tawa kecilnya. Bibir hati wanita itu melengkung begitu sempurna, sangat indah.

Kai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, mendapatkan ciuman sedikit lama. Menahan kepala Kyungsoo, untuk bisa mempertahankan rasa manis dari bibir hati itu. Melesakkan lidah mencari kehangatan di rongga mulut Kyungsoo.

Ia merasakan jemari Kyungsoo meremas kaos bagian depannya.

Wajah merona dan bibir merah serta basah. Kyungsoo sangat manis untuk sebuah sarapan pagi.

"Bagaimana jika menjadi kekasihku?"

Detik itu Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia mendapat fase hidup yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus menyenangkan. Ada banyak hal yang kemudian melintas di otaknya.

"A-apa?" bicaranya jadi gugup.

Memperhatikan Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tapi bukankah kau bilang bercinta sekali lagi dan aku harus menjadi kekasihmu."

Sekarang Kyungsoo berhasil menghubungkan semua pernyataan barusan, di mana kemudian hormon estrogen dan testoteron sangat berperan menimbulkan hasrat seksual di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dari pada berkencan keluar," Kai melirik ke arah jendela kamar di mana sedikit kain itu terbuka memperlihatkan salju yang masih turun. "Bagaimana jika melakukan percintaan yang sebenarnya?"

Jantung Kyungsoo segera berdebar, darah mengalir dengan cepat hingga ia yakin wajahnya kini memerah dan telapak tangannya berkeringat. Namun ia segera merasakan panas saat wajah Kai kembali mendekat. Memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah ciuman yang panjang. Membawa tubuh wanita itu kembali berbaring di ranjang. Menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo berhasil menggoda wanita itu. Gerakan tangan Kai pelan menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo, berhasil membuatnya tertegun dengan beberapa desahan. Lalu, pelan-pelan dia melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh keduanya. Memastikan tidak ada satu benangpun yang masih bertahan. Kai berhasil memuaskan matanya, membuat jantungnya kali ini berdegup kencang.

Ia mulai membawa wajahnya mendekat, menjilati dan menghisap baik-baik tubuh Kyungsoo tidak melewatkan titik-titik kenikmatan yang dimiliknya. Membuat dirinya sendiri mengerang dengan sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo yang membalas gerakan kecil Kai. Merasakan suhu ruangan memanas, fantasi seksual yang pagi ini hanya bersarang di otaknya perlahan muncul keluar. Menerima kepuasan dari setiap sentuhan Kyungsoo.

"Kai? Biarkan aku berada di atasmu."

Tanpa berpikir terlalu lama dia menarik Kyungsoo untuk bangkit. Segera Kai berbalik, dia sadar betul jika Kyungsoo sangat siap untuk Kai. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo mencoba memposisikan kejantanannya pada lubang hangat dan ketat itu dia masih membairkan Kai mendominasi bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang lain. Tapi Kyungsoo telah berusaha mengimbangi permainan Kai, dia menautkan jadi keduanya, begitu pasrah bergerak mencari kenikmatan bersama di atas ranjang.

"Ohhhh ahhhhh ohhh Kaihhhh."

"Hnghhhh."

"Ahhh aku tidak bisa berhenti." Bahkan wanita itu meracau di sela gerakan yang dia lakukan.

"Kau suka aku melakukan ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya, di mana Kai menyadari kekhawatiran wanita ini.

"Se-sepertinya aku akan keluar Kai."

Detik itu Kai segera bangkit menukar posis mereka, merebahkan Kyungsoo di mana sekarang dia bergerak. Merasakan lubang hangat Kyungsoo semakin memanas membuat klimaks menghampiri. Segera Kai melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo. Dia masih sadar dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Percintaan di pagi hari tanpa pengaman bukanlah sesuatu yang terdengar bagus.

"Oh astaga, kau benar-benar luar biasa Kai."

Ia mengambil posisi berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo. Menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam sebuah pelukan, memastikan wanita yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Kyungsoo, "Jadi sekarang aku kekasihmu. Apa kau akan mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini sampai menemukan pekerjaan baru?"

Mata bulat itu mengerjab beberapa kali. Di mana kemudian Kai menjelaskan jika dia tidak bekerja di tempat Sehun lagi.

"Soo, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Dengan baiknya Kyungsoo mendengarkan.

"Tentangku, tentang pekerjaanku dan keluargaku."

Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang, jika Kai membicarakan kehidupannya maka Kyungsoo patut merasa bangga dan dianggap spesial. Pria seperti Kai cukup misterius, maka rasa penasaran Kyungsoo tentang hobi dan kegiatan sehari-hari lelaki ini mungkin harus mendengarkan isi pikiran Kai dengan baik.

Pagi itu seorang Kim Jongin mengatakan banyak hal kepada Kyungsoo. Membuat wanita bermata bulat itu menyadari tentang kesulitan yang telah Kai alamai. Memiliki seorang ayah dengan dua ibu serta dua saudara tiri laki-laki. Ayahnya adalah seorang chef terkenal, bahkan Kyungsoo sangat yakin pernah membaca artikel tentang kesuksesan pria bernama Jung Yunho itu. Ibu kandung Kai telah meninggal ketika pria ini berumur tujuh tahun, dan sejak itu dia telah menemukan hobi yang ingin dijadikan pekerjaan masa depan. Memasak dan menjadi seorang chef hebat seperti ayahnya. Sementara Taeyeon, gambaran seorang wanita cantik yang telah meninggal dua tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan ayah dan saudara tirimu?"

Bukan hal bodoh jika Kyungsoo berani bertanya demikian. Bukankah Kai bilang ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya? Seharusnya jika dia ingin menjadi seorang chef maka Kai harus berada di lingkungan itu atau setidaknya sebuah dapur dengan perlengkapan memasak yang lengkap. Bukan Bar ataupun dapur biasa milik Kyungsoo.

Sentuhan lembut jemari Kai pada wajah Kyungsoo serta bagaimana ekspresi pria itu kini terlihat sangat menyentuh.

"Semua di mulai kembali dua tahun lalu. Saat Taeyeon meninggal, aku menunggu kedatangan ayah untuk menjemputku. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak datang." Lelaki itu diam sejenak, mengambil napas dalam dan kembali tersenyum, tapi pandangannya menerawang menyusuri masa lalu. Kyungsoo tahu, Kai menahan tangisnya. Sebab masa itu adalah hal yang sulit dan menyakitkan bagi seorang anak seperti dirinya.

* * *

 _Dua tahun lalu._

Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pemakaman sang kakak, kemudian kembali ke bangunan minimalis di mana dia pernah tinggal dengan saudara perempuannya hanya berdua saja. Taeyeon bahkan baru merencakan sebuah pernikahan saat kemudian kecelakaan itu membuatnya harus pergi dari dunia ini.

" _Bagaimana sekarang?"_ suara berat Kai terdengar hampir menangis.

Cukup lama dia menghabiskan waktu sendirian tanpa gangguan, mengabaikan panggilan dan kepedulian ibu dan saudara tirinya. Pada akhirnya Kai memberanikan diri muncul kembali di dapur restoran. Menemukan ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Tidak ada percakapan yang mereka lakukan, Kai bukanlah seorang koki apalagi chef, dia bahkan masih menjadi seorang asisten pada tingkat terendah di dapur itu. Hingga kemudian beberapa bulan lalu Kai putuskan bicara dengan ayahnya. Bicara tentang keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang koki agar kemudian bisa memegang kendali sebuah bahan masakan dan menjadi chef. Hingga di sinilah pria itu kemudian berdiri. Saat itu Kai mengambil tantangan membuat _cream soup_.

Ketika hampir semua orang memberikan pujian dan menyetujui Kai menjadi salah satu chef di dapur, bola terakhir ayahnya nyatakan ' _tidak.'_

"Apa yang salah dari masakanku?"

"Kembalilah bekerja! Apa kau tidak melihat sayuran itu harus dicuci!?"

Bukannya mendapat penjelasan, dia diberikan sebuah perintah.

Hanya satu minggu setelah itu dapur mereka menerima seorang koki baru di mana kemudian Kai menatap tidak percaya pada ayahnya. Dia membuat sebuah tantangan kedua. Mencoba mengalahkan orang baru tersebut namun apa yang dia dapatkan?

"Dapur ini tidak menerima orang yang lemah. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti secarik kertas itu. Masakanmu tidak seharusnya berada di dapur ini."

* * *

Kai bicara tentang kejadian hari itu kepada Kyungsoo, dia menemukan wajah prihatin wanita ini, merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Kyungsoo.

"Kai, kata-kata itu benar-benar kejam. Hanya saja,,,"

Sekarang dia menemukan keraguan di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku ragu untuk mengatakannya tanpa menyakiti perasaanmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin bertanya. Apa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Kai mengangguk, hari itu dia memang pergi begitu saja. Bahkan meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, menjadi pekerja lepas di beberapa minimarket dan menjauhi restoran hingga bertemu Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke sana? Seharusnya kau mencoba setidaknya sekali lagi." Ia mencondongkan wajah mendekati telinga Kai.

"Masakanmu yang paling enak. Percalayah padaku. Apalagi _cream soup_ buatanmu."

 **Degh.**

' _masakanmu yang paling enak Kai._ _Apalagi_ cream soup _buatanmu._ _Kau percaya padaku 'kan?'_

Seperti tersengat aliran listrik, tubuh pria itu bereaksi menerima kejutan singkat itu. Kata-kata yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan benar-benar sama dengan Taeyeon, alasan kenapa Kai memulai semua ini. seolah mengulang masa lalu. Memulai dari langkah pertama.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa kembali ke sana?"

"Tentu saja. Mau berjuang bersamaku?"

Detik itu ia mencoba mendengarkan Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku bisa kembali menulis, kau juga bisa kembali ke sana. Saat aku menjadi seorang penulis, kau akan menjadi seorang koki yang diakui juga."

Pagi itu mereka memulai sesuatu yang sangat baru untuk sebuah kehidupan. Ketika janji telah terucap, keduanya bertekad akan melakukan bersama-sama. Satu kali saja, Kai ingin memulai kembali seperti saat itu walau dengan wanita yang memiliki status berbeda dari saudarinya. Sementara Kyungsoo, hatinya bahkan menghangat seketika saat keinginan itu harus diperjuangkan.

* * *

Salju yang turun masih terlihat tidak baik, membawa kedua anak manusia itu mengurung diri di dalam apartemen. Di mana Kyungsoo mencoba memulai dengan membuka halaman baru.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau bisa berakhir di bar malam itu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, dia menyingkirkan laptonya siang itu. Memilih menatap Kai yang baru keluar dari area dapur membawa makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Wanita itu berseru senang mendapatkan _spagethi cream soup_ di siang hari yang dingin. Dia menerima piring pemberikan Kai.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi kuputuskan pergi ke bar dan lihatlah apa yang kutemukan di sana?"

Kai melirik Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Jantungku berhenti berdetak."

Alis Kai naik setingkat mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Saat melihatmu di balik meja bar. Seperti ada magnet yang menarik langkahku mendekat. Tapi kau malah menyajikan secangkir Americano untukku."

Tawa Kai tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Dia terkekeh pelan melihat Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu. Ia juga menyadari pengakuan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Itu karena kau terlihat lebih membutuhkan secangkir Americano daripada segelas martini."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _'Cobalah membiarkan seseorang memasuki kehidupanmu. Aku juga akan melakukannya.'_

Sore itu alis Sehun berkerut membaca memo singkat yang Kai tinggalkan. Dia baru saja kembali dari mengantar Luhan ke tempat tinggalnya setelah perjalanan panjang mereka dari sudut ibu Kota.

Pria itu hanya mengambil sebotol air mineral kemudian menyalakan ponselnya yang sejak pergi tidak pernah dia gunakan. Mendapat begitu banyak pesan dan yang paling membuat Sehun mengehela napas berat adalah pemberitahuan dari bar miliknya tentang pengundurkan diri Kai.

"Jadi kau meninggalkan aku untuk membiarkan wanita itu memasuki kehidupanmu!?"

Detik itu sebuah panggilan masuk mengusik Sehun. Nama Luhan tertera dengan jelas memaksanya kemudian merima panggilan itu.

"Ya?"

 _'Kau yang menemaniku untuk melakukan pengepasan gaun pengantin.'_

Satu kalimat pendek itu berakhir dengan Sehun mematikan panggilan sepihak. Dia membanting ponsel itu hingga pecah.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan istirahatku? Kenapa kau suka sekali memonopoliku!?"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendengar teriakannya, pria itu memilih membaringkan tubuh ke atas sofa. Sungguh dia kelelahan setelah tidak melakukan apapun beberapa hari bersama Luhan dan hanya duduk diam memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan bersama orang-orang sejenisnya. Sangat ingin Sehun melarikan diri. Tapi keadaan tidak memperbolehkannya. Jika dia diberi permintaan, maka Sehun menginginkan sesuatu.

"Bisakah wanita itu menjauh dari hidupku?"

* * *

Saat mencoba melihat masa lalu, terkadang manusia seperti kita menggunakan lensa lama yang sebenarnya sedikit merusak pandangan. Hingga mempengaruhi pemikiran, menciptakan ketakutan saat mengingat masa itu. Seberapa banyak cinta yang pernah kita terima, pada dasarnya itu hanya ada di masa lalu. Sudah seharusnya manusia melihat ke depan, berusaha mewujudkan apa yang terlihat.

Kim Jongin, mengambil tantangan dalam hidupnya dengan membiarkan seorang wanita masuk dan memonopoli dirinya.

Mungkin ini hanya akan terdengar seperti asumsi umum, nyatanya membiarkan Kyungsoo mendorong dirinya sejauh ini.

Hari ini, mereka memulai sesuatu yang sangat baru.

* * *

Malam hari, ketika Sehun baru saja membersihkan diri dan bersiap pergi ke bar. Lelaki itu dikejutkan dengan sosok Luhan yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku!?"

Pemuda itu tidak sekedar bertanya, tapi dia juga terkejut. Seolah-olah tidak memiliki kendali cukup untuk menerima kehadiran Luhan.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku, ponselmu kutemukan tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan pecah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membuatku mendatangi butik untuk mencoba pakaian pengantin seorang diri? Tidakkah kau pikir pakaianmu juga harus dicocokkan? Berhentilah bersikap seperti bocah lima tahun Sehun!"

Wanita itu setengah berteriak, dia berdiri dan dari jarak ini Sehun bisa melihat wajah Luhan memerah serta napas wanita itu pendek-pendek. Sepertinya Luhan lebih kehilangan kendali.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau batalkan saja pertunangan ini? Bukankah menyenangkan..."

Plak

Ia seolah kehilangan beberapa detik kehidupan saat Luhan menamparnya. Hingga suara tamparan itu tersamarkan oleh suara napas putus-putus milik Luhan.

Wajah lelaki itu mengeras, tangannya melepaskan handuk di kepala dan mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga jatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Se-Sehun? A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Kedua tangan Luhan digenggam dan di tarik ke atas kepala. Sementara mata sipit pria itu menatapnya sangat tajam.

"Aku sudah sangat lelah menghadapi sikapmu yang menganggapku anak kecil. Bagaimana jika kau menghabiskan malam di ranjang bersama lelaki yang kau anggap bocah lima tahun ini?"

Degh

Hal ini tidak pernah Sehun pikirkan, tapi tangannya menarik kemeja yang Luhan pakai. Mendekatkan wajah hingga bibirnya menyentuh bagian atas payudara Luhan.

"Ahhhhh Sehun-ahhh."

Lelaki itu mencoba mengintip bagaimana reaksi penolakan Luhan. Walau dia juga berpikir dirinya bukan pria pertama yang bercinta dengan Luhan. Tapi hanya bagaimana jika pria ini yang melakukannya, seharusnya akan mengganggu Luhan.

Tangannya turun ke balik rok yang Luhan gunakan, menyentuh kewanitaannya membuat kedua kaki Luhan menggelinjang.

"Sehun!"

Tapi ucapannya berhenti saat bibir tipis lelaki itu berhasil membungkam kalimat penolakan Luhan.

"Jika kau bilang kelelahan, aku juga sangat lelah selalu diperlakukan seperti bocah hanya karena kau lebih tua dariku."

Suara Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar ketika bibir tipis pria itu membuat jejak tertinggal sepanjang bibir hingga belahan dada Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu, tapi kau juga tidak pernah menyerah menggangguku Lu."

"Tapi Sehun oughhhh. Ahhh."

Desahan meluncur begitu saja, Luhan merasakan belaian bibir Sehun pada tubuhnya yang mulai ditelanjangi. Ia mulai mendapatkan gambarkan tentang apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. Luhan bukanlah anak perempuan yang tidak mengerti kemarahan Sehun dan dampak buruk dari posisinya di atas ranjang dengan pria itu yang telah dikuasai gairah.

Lelaki itu tidak bersikap lembut ketika menyentuh tubuh Luhan, meninggalkan beberapa kekerasan akibat ciumannya yang begitu dalam pada kulit putih Luhan.

Ia bangkit sebentar, membiarkan Luhan menarik napas dengan lebih baik namun tidak lama saat menyadari Sehun melepas pakaian dalam Luhan. Membuat handuk di pinggang lelaki itu juga terbuka. Menampilkan sisi simteris tubuh Sehun yang terbentuk begitu indah. Mulut Luhan terasa kering mendapati Sehun masih menatapnya tajam, lampu yang menyala menyadarkan Luhan atas seringai pada bibir tipis pemuda ini.

"Se-sehun? Kau tidak harus..."

Sehun menunduk, membuat bibirnya mengusap bibir Luhan menghentikan ucapan Luhan. Ia mengusap bibir Luhan, membuat bibir itu basah dan berkilau.

"Bukankah kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu berakhir agar kau bisa memonopoliku? Mulai malam ini kau harus ingat di dalam otakmu ini jika aku adalah pria dewasa."

Ia mengulum payudara Luhan, membuatnya terpekik. Jemari Luhan bertahan pada pundak Sehun, menahan pemuda itu untuk tidak menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi. Pada akhirnya tangan Luhan mencengkram rambut Sehun, rasa sakit yang berubah menjadi kenikmatan pada tubuhnya mulai tersalurkan. Berulang kali tangan Sehun membelai kewanitaan Luhan hingga merasakannya begitu panas hingga basah. Membuat tubuh Luhan merasa lemas, membiarkan bibir dan tangan Sehun melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

Belaian lidah dan bibir Sehun pada kewanitaannya membuat Luhan mencengkram rambut Sehun lebih kuat. Kedua lututnya tertahan membuat paha dalam itu terbuka karena tangan Sehun.

"Se-sehun!" Ia berharap suaranya cukup keras untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu. Karena dia mulai merasa penuh di bagian bawah.

Lelaki itu mendongak, memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Luhan. Menopang tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua sudut siku.

Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Luhan.

"Kau hanya harus tahu jika aku adalah pria dewasa yang telah bertunangan denganmu."

Tidak ada reaksi apapun karena wanita itu telah menahan rasa sakit lain.

"Owghhh." Erangan meluncur saat Sehun menerobos kewanitaan Luhan. Rasanya perih, memaksa Luhan mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher Sehun. Ketika merasakan dirinya telah masuk, pria itu mulai bergerak.

Sebelum kehilangan akal sehat sepenuhnya Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan.

"Kau wanita yang ingin kujaga. Kumohon perlakukan aku seperti pria dewasa di sekitarmu, aku menyayangimu."

Dia mengucapkan apa yang telah bersarang di dalam benaknya selama ini.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, merasakan sentuhan Sehun yang begitu menggairahkan. Penyatuan itu menciptakan erangan dan desahan bagaikan musik yang indah karena mereka tidak membutuhkan percakapan

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa bekerja di malam hari Kyungsoo?"

Lelaki itu ikut terbangun. Dia membawa secangkir susu hangat dan meletakkan di samping laptop milik Kyungsoo yang menyala. Baru saja Kai duduk dan Kyungsoo segera mematikan laptopnya. Tampaknya dia masih tidak membiarkan Kai membaca apa yang baru dia ketik. Wanita itu hanya mendongak dan menerima pemberian Kai.

Kyungsoo baru saja bekerja tiga jam dan pria itu ikut terbangun, mungkin suara jari Kyungsoo yang menekan _key_ _board_ laptop telah mengusik tidurnya. Pada dasarnya Kai memang tidur di sofa, jika dia merasa kedinginan maka akan masuk ke kamar dan berbaring memeluk Kyungsoo agar mendapatkan kehangatan. Itulah yang dia katakan sebelum tidur.

 **Seoul, South Korea.** **04:17** **AM**

"Aku memiliki jam kerja yang tidak menentu."

Beberapa saat wanita itu menguap dan berhasil menarik perhatian Kai. Dia menemukan pria itu kini memandanginya. Seolah menuntut jawaban yang lebih masuk akal.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik tubuh menaiki sofa, menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kai.

"Aku memiliki Ayah dan ibu yang begitu sibuk bekerja. Mereka hanya memiliki akhir pekan untuk kami. Jika bukan akhir pekan, mereka terkadang tidak di rumah, kemudian aku terbangun setelah pengasuh menidurkan kami. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menulis atau membaca sesuatu yang membosankan hingga tertidur kembali." Sesaat dia harus membenarkan posisi berbaring agar bisa menatap wajah Kai dari bawah sini.

"Kau tahu apa yang kudapatkan?"

"Ya?"

"Aku membuat naskah pertamaku. Mengirim ke koran lokal dan mereka membayarku untuk itu."

Kai mulai tampak tertarik dengan cerita Kyungsoo. Jemari tangannya membelai rambut wanita itu, berusaha membuatnya kembali tidur.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membuat novel seri? Bukankah itu cukup populer saat ini?"

Kyungsoo segera bangkit. Duduk bersila dan dia tersenyum, tanpa sadar telah begitu mengejutkan Kai.

Kai pikir, sesaat jantungnya menjadi tidak stabil. Ia hanya beruntung karena Kyungsoo tidak menyadari itu, wanita itu sibuk mengambil ponselnya. Membuka chat yang dia lakukan dengan seseorang. Menyatakan mereka baru saja selesai untuk membicarakan tentang novel seri.

"Menyenangkan bisa melakukan apa yang kau sukai Kyungsoo."

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan wajahnya berusaha meminta Kai mengulang pernyataan sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau sukai Kyungsoo?"

Kai kembali bertanya membuat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala.

"Karena ayah begitu sibuk, jadi dia pernah berkata _jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jujurlah. Lakukan hal baik, jadilah warga negara yang baik, perlakukan orang yang lebih tua dengan rasa hormat dan ikuti mimpimu._ Jadi aku mengungkapkan mimpiku untuk menjadi penulis."

Dari percakapan ini dia semakin menyadari betapa Kyungsoo memiliki kehidupan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Bicaralah, keheningan hanya akan membuatku sedih."

Kai masih memilih diam namun dia tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo barusan.

"Ini bukan lelucon Kai!"

Sekarang ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo memberi penegasan.

* * *

 **To be continue...**

* * *

-Preview Chapter 7-

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Aku harap kau tidak pergi dan memaafkan aku."- Sehun

"Ada apa dengan kalimat _pria baik-baik_ itu kak? Apa dia punya perut seperti dewa Yunani?"- Kyungsoo's younger brother.

"Aku mendengar perkataanmu Kyungsoo." -Kai

-Terima kasih-

RoséBear


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** : _hallo!_ _Sudah sangat lama sejak chapter tarakhir di update. Yashh! Sudah kuputuskan kalau ff ini yang selanjutnya. Terima kasih banyak... jadi karena itu 4.6k words untuk kalian di chapter ini. Selamat membaca ^^_

* * *

VOLARE 06 [KaiSoo ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content and sexual situation in this story.

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction! [Create :171108; publish:180717]

* * *

Ini adalah salah satu yang tidak pernah ada di pikiran Sehun sebelumnya. Tak peduli apapun siatuasinya, dia telah memperburuk keadaan.

Ekor mata Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu sedang memakai kemeja miliknya, sedikit kebesaran namun setidaknya bisa menutupi hampir semua bagian penting.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat di mana tidak ada dirimu. Mungkin sebaiknya kita menunda pernikahan ini."

Napas berat Sehun meluncur begitu saja mendengar Luhan bicara. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak ingin dilemahkan oleh masalah ini, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan pergi begitu saja. Apalagi saat menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Bercak darah di seprai putih itu benar-benar sebuah tamparan keras yang pernah dia dapatkan. Bagaimana kini cara Luhan menghindar telah menciptakan catatan keburukan Sehun. Tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Dia hanya duduk, membawa ingatannya kembali pada malam tadi. Bagaimana dia memperlakukan Luhan seolah wanita itu telah tidur dengan berbagai lelaki, nyatanya Sehun menjadi pria pertama yang membuat Luhan kesulitan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sehun kesulitan mengendalikan diri saat merasakan kenikmatan lubang ketat milik Luhan. Ia menunduk, berusaha mempertahankan sikap egois dengan mengingat perlakuan Luhan sepanjang pertunangan mereka dimulai.

Hanya untuk membuat penyelesaian dan mempertahankan harga dirinya, dia telah menghancurkan pertahanan Luhan. Detik itu Sehun melompat turun dari ranjang, meraih kaos di salah satu gantungan, pria itu keluar dari kamar.

"Luhan!"

Panggilan Sehun menghentikan langkah Luhan.

Segera dia berjalan cepat dan membalik tubuh Luhan, wanita itu telah berusaha menahan tangisnya, dan ini air mata pertama Luhan yang Sehun saksikan.

"Biarkan aku pergi untuk menenangkan diriku."

"Kau bisa pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Tarikan Sehun berhasil membawa Luhan duduk di sofa. Tapi tidak menghentikam isakannya.

Bagaimanapun, Sehun adalah seorang pria. Sepenuhnya dia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan apalagi wanita ini adalah tunangannya terus menangis. Perlahan diraihnya tubuh Luhan ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Tanpa sebuah penolakan Sehun merakasan gerakan jemari Luhan menggenggam erat kaos yang telah Sehun pakai.

Jantungnya menjadi sesak dan hatinya terasa sakit. Merupakan inti dari perbuatannya kepada Luhan. Pertama-tama Sehun ingin memastikan sendiri.

"Apa aku adalah pria pertamamu?"

Cukup lama Luhan membuat Sehun harus bersabar. Namun sebuah anggukan kecil berhasil mempercapat detak jantung Sehun. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi yang pertama melakukannya kepada Luhan. Bukankah wanita ini memiliki begitu banyak teman lelaki, apalagi kegemaran dan pekerjaan Luhan seharusnya membawa wanita ini bisa menikmati ranjang dengan berbagai lelaki. Tapi ada hal lain yang menjadi prioritas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa bersikap sangat kejam? Maksudku, perlakuanmu kepadaku selama ini... Kupikir kau... Kupikir kau telah mencobanya dengan beberapa... Tapi nyatanya aku yang pertama?" Sekarang Sehun terdengar frustasi. Dia semakin merasakan remasan Luhan menguat.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Kita bisa memperbaiki hubungan ini Luhan."

Sepenuh hati dia berusaha mencurahkan konsentrasi untuk mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Wanita ini sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Setahun yang lalu_ , gadis itu menemani ayahnya melakukan perjalanan. Dia bertemu dengan pria tua yang dulu pernah menjadi tetangganya. Dia juga menyadari kehadiran Sehun, seorang teman dari masa lalu. Antusiasme kedua orang tua itu begitu tinggi hingga menjodohkan kedua anak mereka, kesan yang dibuat pada masing-masing keluarga sungguh luar biasa.

Luhan yang memiliki motivasi bekerja selama ini tidak memiliki waktu beristirahat cukup untuk bisa melakukan apa yang teman-teman remajanya lakukan. Puncaknya saat dia menyadari di mana Sehun memulai sebuah bisnis. _Star bar avenue_ memberinya begitu banyak jawaban. Kecemasan menciptakan tantangan, Luhan menyadari jika Sehun memiliki dunia malam yang sebenarnya.

Pertemuan kedua, dia mengatakan Kris adalah kekasihnya karena saat bertemu Sehun dengan beberapa wanita di dalam bar. Sebuah pengintaian yang menjebak dirinya sendiri karena Kris sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang Luhan perbuat dengan posisinya. Sejak itu dia mulai belajar hal lain, persis seperti apa yang dia lihat. Mungkin beberapa menjadi sebuah kesalahan, Luhan menjadi sangat gugup hingga dia melindungi diri dengan cara berbeda. Ia berhasil mencaritahu cara untuk bertindak menghadapi Sehun. Luhan sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, dengan sikap arogan serta kesibukannya. Membawa Sehun menemui teman-temannya, berharap Sehun mendengar dari teman-temannya bagaimana Luhan selama ini.

Gadis itu hanya anak perempuan polos yang masih bertindak dari apa yang dilihat, ingin belajar dan berkembang menjadi terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. _Tapi Sehun selalu tidak peduli._

 _Dan semua berjalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti._

* * *

Sehun menyadari kebodohannya, daripada melihat sikap egois Luhan seharusnya dia menyadari jika itu adalah bentuk pertahanan anak perempuan ini.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Aku harap kau tidak pergi dan memaafkan aku."

Mungkin Luhan salah dengar saat Sehun meminta maaf. Tapi pria ini memeluknya begitu erat, tatapan Sehun juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentang sebuah penyesalan.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan untuk memahamimu. Agar aku tahu segala tentangmu."

Kita semua pernah merasakannya, sebuah penyesalan yang memaksa kita untuk merenung. Merenungkan tingkat gairah yang ada pada kehidupan ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Siang itu langit kota kembali gerimis, memaksa sebagian orang bertahan di dalam bangunan. Namun percikan air dari langkah kaki Kai telah mengotori sebagian celana yang dia kenakan. Pria itu sedang berjalan cepat setelah turun dari pemberhentikan bus.

Takdir, begitu Kai membatin.

"Kai!" Dia mendengar seorang perempuan berteriak memanggil namanya. Ketika mengangkat wajah, Kai menemukan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak menemukanmu ketika terbangun. Tapi sebuah kebetulan melihatmu di sini. Kemarikan ponselmu."

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba memahami kalimat panjang Kyungsoo. Tapi tangan lelaki itu segera menyerahkan ponselnya. Di mana Kyungsoo segera melakukan sesuatu. Kai pikir Kyungsoo memasukkan nomornya.

"Aku ada di panggilan darurat pertama. Begitu juga denganmu. Jadi mari saling menghubungi mulai sekarang."

Pria itu tersenyum. Ini pertama kali dia memiliki panggilan darurat.

"Kyungsoo!" Tapi panggilan seseorang mengacaukan percakapan mereka. Di mana seorang pria terlihat tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo harus mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati telinga Kai.

"Dia adikku."

Dia berkata memberitahu Kai sebelum membawa langkah kakinya pergi. Tapi tarikan Kai mengejutkan Kyungsoo, pria itu menarik lengan dan menahan pundak Kyungsoo. Dia memberikan sebuah ciuman.

Semua orang mungkin ingin tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini. "Lain kesempatan kau harus mengenalkannya padaku."

Barulah Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh karena adiknya telah menghilang di balik pintu kaca kafe. Sepertinya mereka memiliki urusan mendesak, bukan saatnya Kai menggoda Kyungsoo agar dia berlama-lama di sini untuk menghibur Kai.

"A-aku mengerti." Bicaranya menjadi terbata-bata saat kaki melangkah menjauh. Tapi pandangan Kyungsoo berusaha melirik keberadaan Kai, sementara pria itu hanya melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Ketika beberapa orang telah bangkit, pria itu masih di sana. Di sebuah kedai makan yang menyajikan beberapa masakan cepat saji. Dia telah menghabiskan beberapa jam hanya sekedar membuang napas dan membalas pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan. Di mana wanita itu seperti masih tidak mengira jika Kai menciumnya lebih dulu, apalagi di tempat yang memiliki cukup pasang mata. Walau pesan Kyungsoo telah berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Kai masih saja membaca berulang kali.

"Kau seperti seorang pria yang berhasil jatuh cinta."

"Hm?"

Ia menoleh dan menemukan Sehun menatapnya. Tempat ini bisa di sebut sebuah pelarian jika mereka tidak memiliki cadangan makanan atau sekedar ingin merasakan suasana makan di luar. Sebuah kebetulan jika keduanya bertemu setelah Kai meninggalkan Sehun.

Lelaki itu menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kai setelah meletakkan kantung belanjaan pada kursi yang kosong

"Kau sudah kembali?" Ia segera bertanya.

"Tentu. Dengan semua kabar buruk yang kau tinggalkan."

Kai tertawa mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Pasti tentang kepergiannya dan juga pengundurkan diri dari bar milik Sehun.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi setelah kau meninggalkan aku? Aku melihatmu tertawa sendiri, seperti remaja yang jatuh cinta dan berhasil." Pemuda itu mengulang maksud ucapan sebelumnya.

Kai menutup ponselnya, dia menyesap minuman selagi menunggu kalimat Sehun selesai.

"Kau benar. Seseorang mempengaruhi hidupku. Kami bertemu, berteman sementara waktu dan tinggal bersama."

Dalam detik itu Sehun mengerti perkataan Kai. Sudah pasti dia membicarakan wanita yang telah menempel pada Kai selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Aku lega kau menyukai seorang gadis. Tapi hei! Tinggal bersama seorang gadis. Kau tidak melakukannya setiap malam bukan?" Candaan Sehun tidak berarti apa- apa bagi Kai. Lelaki itu memicu sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Bukankah apartemen itu luas sekarang? Kau bisa melakukannya tanpa gangguan."

Seketika ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah. Dia memandang Kai membuat lelaki itu menatapnya bingung.

Berasal dari pertemuan yang tidak terduga, pengakuan Kai hingga pengakuan Sehun tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dan Luhan. Tentu semua itu sulit untuk di ucapkan, tapi mungkin mereka akan menemukan sebuah hubungan yang sebenarnya.

"Sesungguhnya aku akan kembali ke dapur ayahku."

Pengakuan Kai berikutnya mengejutkan Sehun. Dia tentu tahu _dapur_ yang Kai maksud.

"Apa kau pikir Paman Jung akan membiarkanmu begitu saja melakukan apa yang kau sukai?"

Kai menggeleng. "Bukan apa yang kusukai. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu."

"Kau masih ingin menjadi seperti ayahmu Kai?" pertanyaan Sehun tidak mendapat jawaban segera. Hanya sebuah helaan napas berat untuk kemudian dia berkata, "Pria tua itu harusnya belajar menghargai hidup seseorang."

Jawaban singkat Kai hanya di jawab senyuman kecil oleh bibir tipis Sehun.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Luhan menungguku sekarang. Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan saat ini, kembalilah jika membutuhkanku."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain sementara waktu. Pekerjaan yang tidak mengambil waktu malam hari dan akhir pekan untuk bersama kekasihku."

Sehun mengangkat bahu malu-malu sebelum meninggalkan Kai. Ia terkejut dengan pernyataan barusan, sementara pria tan itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Saat dia merasakan kepedulian dari seorang adik yang telah menikah, saat itu Kyungsoo merasa harus melakukan sebuah pengakuan. Sejak dulu, hampir segala sesuatu dia selalu mengatakannya pada sang adik. Tapi tentang hidup bersama seorang pria di dalam satu apartemen tanpa memiliki ikatan apapun rasanya sulit untuk membayangkan bagaimana reaksi pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya menghabiskan makan siang bersama.

"Kurasa kita perlu membicarakan pria tadi."

"Uhuk."

Bahkan air mineral itu mampu membuatnya tersedak.

"Oke. Namanya Kim Jongin. Belum memiliki pekerjaan setelah berhenti dari sebuah bar, tapi kupikir dia akan menjadi seorang _chef_ di kemudian hari, dia pria baik-baik."

Alis adiknya naik setingkat, wajahnya condong mendekati Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu mengalami kesulitan.

"Ada apa dengan kalimat _pria baik-baik_ itu kak?"

Pertanyaan barusan menghancurkan pertahanan Kyungsoo. Mereka bicara berdua di dalam _private room_ sebuah cafe. Membicarakan seorang pria yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta menggila.

"Apa dia punya perut seperti dewa Yunani?"

"Yak!"

Setengah berteriak kepada sang adik tapi kemudian wajahnya memerah. Sebuah kecerobohan di mana tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengakui sesuatu kepada adiknya.

"Aku berharap dia benar-benar pria baik-baik. Jangan sampai ayah menemukan pria itu berada di dalam apartemen anak perempuannya."

Kyungsoo melirik adiknya. Sedikit menggeser posisi duduk, wanita itu berbisik.

"Selama kau tidak memberitahu ayah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Seperti burung di angkasa, ia terbang dan mengarungi hingga ke penjuru samudera._

Ini adalah hal yang luar biasa, situasi yang baik ketika sebuah bangunan menerima banyak barang berharga yang harus dilindungi. Beberapa emosi naik turun memikirkan bagaimana mereka telah melakukan sedikit perlindungan terhadap benda-benda di tempat ini.

Pria itu baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan pengganti, matanya tidak berhenti berkedip memperhatikan bagaimana penampilannya terlihat begitu rapi siang ini. Ketika terbangun, Kyungsoo memberinya sebuah kabar.

 _'Adikku memiliki gallery seni, dia bilang kau bisa bekerja di sana sebagai seorang pemandu.'_

Selama beberapa jam dia telah menerima pembelajaran khusus dari saudara Kyungsoo di mana pria itu baru saja menyerahkan tempat kerjanya kepada seorang lelaki asing agar bisa pergi berbulan madu setelah hampir tiga bulan pernikahannya.

"Woaghh kau terlihat sangat tampan. Aku berharap tidak ada yang mengganggumu sepanjang hari nanti."

Kai terkekeh atas perkataan Kyungsoo di mana wanita itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kaki mengayun dan ekspresi lucu tercetak begitu jelas di wajahnya. Tentu Kai memahami maksud gangguan yang Kyungsoo katakan, tentang seorang wanita yang berusaha menggoda pemandu wisata terdengar menyebalkan bukan? Sudah pasti Kyungsoo tidak akan menyukai itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Setelah itu aku harus pergi ke Kantor penerbit, seseorang ingin bertemu."

Kai melirik Kyungsoo. Meminta penjelasan lebih atas perkataan sebelumnya.

"Tugas akhir yang pernah kukerjakan untuk mendapatkan gelar beberapa tahun lalu, sepertinya aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan itu." Kyungsoo menarik Kai untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. Wanita itu tersenyum sejenak. "Sebuah awal yang tidak buruk. Jadi apa nanti malam kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Pria itu mengangguk, namun dia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Tidak perlu menunggu nanti malam. Sore ini setelah aku pulang bekerja. Dan Kyungsoo, Apa kau mau menemaniku ke pesta pernikahan Sehun?"

"Hah?"

Wajah manisnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terduga. Sepasang mata bulat terbuka begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ka-kapan? A-apa tidak masalah kau membawaku?"

Namun satu godaan berikutnya membuat Kyungsoo menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi Kai.

"Ah maafkan aku. Apa aku harus mencari pakaian?"

Kai segera menggeleng."Tidak perlu. Aku akan menyiapakannya untukmu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Senyum Kai melengkung begitu indah, tidak sekalipun dia mengeluh atas pekerjaan sepanjang hari ini. Dari pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo telah membawa Kai merasakan kebahagiaan yang sederhana. Sekarang lelaki itu bekerja di sebuah _gallery_ seni dengan berbagai jenis pengunjung. Ia baru saja beristirahat setelah membawa dua orang tua berambut putih berkeliling di dalam bangunan yang cukup luas milik adik Kyungsoo. Ia menatap beberapa pengunjung tanpa pemandu, satu keluarga kecil dengan dua anak laki-laki. Sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 _'Karena Ayah melarangku ke dapur restaurant. Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Belajarlah dengan baik Kai.'_

Kalimat milik Taeyeon saat dia memulai di dapur itu selalu terngiang akhir-akhir ini. Di mana ia memiliki seorang saudara perempuan yang selalu menunggu di bagian luar.

"Jongin? Kupikir kita harus bicara."

Ahh pria tua itu lagi. Pengacara Choi benar-benar menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan jika tiba-tiba muncul di sela waktu istirahatnya. Bahkan tanpa dipersilahkan, dia duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Apa kau bekerja di sini? Tidakkah kau berniat kembali ke _dapur_ ayahmu?"

Kai memberikan kaleng minuman pada pria tua itu. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu menguntitku."

Pengacara itu meneguk minuman pemberian Kai. Dia mendongak memikirkan beberapa hal yang telah terjadi.

"Ibu tirimu ingin kau kembali. Dia bilang tidak baik untukmu berkeliaran seperti ini."

Mereka kemudian larut dalam keheningan cukup lama.

"Bisakah aku kembali dan memiliki kuasa di dapur restoran itu?"

Kini pengacara itu menghela napas berat.

"Ibumu bilang asal kau bisa memperbaiki hubungan dengan Ayahmu."

Kai memutar posisinya, "bagaimana jika aku kembali dan membuktikan pada Ayah?"

Kini pengacara itu tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Kai.

"Lakukan saja. Jika kau mencoba sekali lagi kita akan tahu hasilnya."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika sebagian besar orang di kota sedang terlelap, namun ruangan itu tetap memiliki cahaya dengan seseorang anak perempuan yang menatap serius pada layar laptop pribadi miliknya. Dia sedang bekerja dengan berbagai coretan pada kertas dan menyalinnya pada layar laptop.

Secangkir coklat hangat dan sepiring _cookie_ _s_ telah menemani pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

"Owh.. Kau mengejutkanku."

Ketika itu pintu apartemen terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Kai dengan sebuah _paper bag_ tampak terkejut menyadari Kyungsoo masih terjaga saat jam di pergelangan tangan menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Pria itu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, di mana dia kemudian melihat Kyungsoo mematikan laptopnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai bertanya pelan. Sementara gadis itu sedang membereskan semua pekerjaannya.

"Aku bekerja karena aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Untukmu."

Dia menatap _paper bag_ yang Kai berikan. Memeriksa sendiri apa yang menjadi hadiah malam itu. Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka sangat lucu mendapatkan sebuah gaun _Tosca_ serta sebuah kotak perhiasan berisikan kalung.

"Kai! Kau bahkan belum mendapatkan gajimu. Bagaimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"

Ia hanya memandang tidak percaya pada lelaki yang kini menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa bersikap begitu manja setelah menjadi kekasihku."

Kai hanya terkekeh pelan atas komentar Kyungsoo barusan tanpa mengangkat kepala. Dia melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Kyungsoo, bergerak mencium leher wanita itu.

"Aku bertemu Sehun beberapa waktu lalu dan dia memberiku kompensasi setelah berhenti bekerja dari bar."

"Jadi kau menggunakan uang itu untuk membelikanku pakaian ini?"

Kai mengangguk membenarkan. Dia mendekatkan bibir mencium Kyungsoo.

"Ibu tiriku juga memberiku uang. Dia bilang aku bisa menggunakannya."

"Tapi tidak baik untukmu terus menjadi pengangguran. Aku akan mengganti uangmu Kai."

"Aku mendengar perkataanmu Kyungsoo." Kai bicara pelan. Namun pelukan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengendur.

"Jadi kapan kau akan kembali ke tempat ayahmu?"

Kai semakin mendekat pada Kyungsoo, membawa tubuh wanita itu berbaring. "Apa kau mulai bosan menjadi kekasihku? Ini baru beberapa waktu kau tinggal bersamaku."

Wanita itu tidak membicarakan apapun lagi. dia memilih diam dan tidak mengambil percakapan. Membiarkan Kai menghilangkan perasaan lelah. Jika adiknya kembali besok maka Kai juga kehilangan pekerjaan di _gal_ _l_ _ery_ seni itu. Liburan adiknya berakhir dalam dua minggu saja.

"Besok kau mungkin akan bertemu keluargaku "

Detik itu jantung Kyungsoo seperti berhenti berdetak ketika Kai berbisik pelan dengan suara beratnya. Pemuda itu tampak menyadari perubahan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah. Aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga itu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo, baru saja dia akan beranjak namun pegangan Kyungsoo pada lengannya menghentikan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Ayahmu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kerepotan, dia beruntung sering memperhatikan Ibunya berdandan setiap kali akan menghadiri pesta. Gaun selutut yang Kai berikan benar-benar membalut tubuhnya dengan baik, lihatlah gadis dengan warna rambut seperti malam itu sedang tersenyum memperlihatkan penampilannya yang begitu anggun. Sementara lelaki tan itu seperti biasa, dia tampan dengan kemeja polos terbalut jas hitam. Fitur wajah tegas Kai adalah sesuatu yang berhasil menyempurnakan penampilan pria itu sendiri. Bagaimana dia menawarkan lengannya sebagai pegangan Kyungsoo saat melagkah.

Perjalanan hingga setengah jam menuju pinggiran kota itu tidak menyisahkan lelah saat menyadari di mana pesta pernikahan itu berlangsung. Nyatanya Luhan memang pandai menyiapkan pesta untuk orang lain, tapi dia juga lebih pandai menyiapkan pesta untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sinar matahari menjadi lampu sorot alami, di mana para tamu yang terdiri dari beberapa jenis pekerja membuat Kyungsoo terkagum. Astaga! Bahkan dia mengenali seorang senator yang sedang bercakap dengan tamu lainnya. Tentu saja pria tua itu tidak akan mengenali Kyungsoo, lain hal jika dia mengebut nama ayahnya. Mungkin pria itu akan mencoba mengenali Kyungsoo.

 _"Jadi? Siapa yang memiliki pengaruh luar biasa di sini?"_

Kyungsoo berbisik meminta jawaban dari Kai mengenai tamu luar biasa yang hadir di setiap sudut pesta Luhan dan Sehun.

Kai mengambil dua minuman, satu untuknya dan satu lagi ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih. Apa sekarang kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku barusan?"

Kai hanya tersenyum dan Kyungsoo pastikan dia mendapatkan perhatian pria ini. Bukankah mereka telah berhubungan dengan meluapkan gairah serta mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Tidak ada salahnya jika dia mulai mengeksplorasi dunia Kai.

"Keduanya. Orang tua Sehun adalah seorang pebisnis dan sebagian keluarga Luhan berada di pemerintahan."

"Dari keluarga baik-baik."

Komentar singkat Kyungsoo selanjutnya menarik perhatian Kai.

"Apa!? Ibuku jaksa. Ayahku memberikan hampir seluruh perhatiannya sebagai pekerja sosial dan pelayan pemerintah. Jika aku menikah, kupikir tamu undangan akan terlihat seperti saat ini."

Kai menarik diri dan bersender di salah satu meja bar. Sepertinya dia menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Tapi wanita itu segera sadar jika pembicaraan mengenai keluarga agak sedikit berbeda di mana dia mengetahui Kai memiliki situasi keluarga yang sedikit rumit.

"Kemarilah." Dia meneguk sodanya lalu meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke atas meja supaya diambil pelayan. Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu sejejer dengannya.

Kepala Kai condong mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Itu ibu tiriku." Dia menunjuk seorang wanita dengan gaun abu-abu panjang menggandeng seorang pria.

Oh astaga! Kyungsoo bahkan bisa mengenal pria yang digandengnya dengan segera.

"Ayahku."

Mata bulatnya memandang Kai tidak percaya. Secara reflek tangan Kyungsoo menutup mulut, sebelumnya dia tidak memiliki reaksi seperti ini.

"Kai! Kau harus tahu jika aku memiliki kertertarikan dengan blog milik Ayahmu. Beberapa tahun lalu sampai kemudian aku tidak menemukan tulisan terbarunya."

Kai memutar matanya bosan menyadari pujian Kyungsoo. Bukanannya dia tidak senang hanya saja bukan saatnya Kyungsoo memperlakukan Kai seperti ini.

"Dia memang koki yang luar biasa. Wajahnya menghiasi layar televisi, majalah, cover blog memasak..."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menekan telunjuknya pada bibir pria itu.

 _Chup_

mencium Kai cepat membuatnya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali hingga sebuah reaksi berlebihan dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau jauh lebih luar biasa. Sekarang ulurkan tanganmu."

Kyungsoo meminta dan pria itu segera mengulurkan tangannya. Di mana Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas minuman ke atas meja. Kyungsoo menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Menuntun satu lengan Kai melingkarkan di pinggangnya. Dia membawa Kai ke dengan perlahan memasuki halaman pesta, berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang begitu lembut.

"Kau belajar dengan sangat baik." Pria itu berbisik memuji bagaimana kini Kyungsoo bisa sangat tenang saat berdansa. Tentu saja karena wanita itu telah belajar beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Kai.

Ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin apa Kai sedang berbisik atau disertai sebuah ciuman yang sangat singkat saat dia bertanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan semakin merapatkan tubuh dalam dekapan Kai. Tanpa di sadari pria itu telah bergeser cukup jauh hingga ke tempat di mana dia kini melotot pada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu membawanya mendekati dua orang tua yang hanya berdiri. Di mana seorang wanita tersenyum walau tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya sementara seorang pria tua menatap Kai tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya.

"Kai?"

Ibu tirinya yang pertama menyapa. Kecanggungan luar biasa yang tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai untuk sedikit lebih maju namun pria itu menariknya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit terhuyung.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Pengacara Choi bilang kau bersedia kembali ke restoran."

 **Degh**

Sekarang Kyungsoo tidak tahu di mana dia seharusnya. Bagaimana bisa sang ibu tiri langsung membawa perkataan seperti itu bahkan saat pria tua itu berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan mereka.

"Kau bisa memperkenalkan wanita cantik ini pada kami Kai."

Saat itu ada perasaan tersanjung dan bahagia ketika keberadaannya disadari namun Kyungsoo juga terlihat gugup untuk menanti bagaimana Kai akan memperkenalkannya.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Hanya sebatas nama. Tidak lebih dan tidak ada sesuatu yang lain. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kaku semakin tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ayahmu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Jadi dia tidak bisa banyak bekerja di dapur untuk sementara waktu." Mereka kemudian memiliki percakapan lain yang mana Kyungsoo tidak memahami dengan baik.

Ia menarik jas _Hugo bo_ _s_ _s_ yang Kai kenakan dan berhasil menarik perhatian pria itu. Tidak hanya Kai, tapi kedua orang tua itu tiba-tiba ikut memperhatikan Kyungsoo menciptakan sebuah kecanggungan luar biasa.

"Kupikir kalian membutuhkan privasi."

Ia berbalik setelah memberi hormat. Langkah kaki yang kemudian membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke salah satu meja di mana seharusnya dia duduk.

Kai hanya memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar Ibunya telah tersenyum.

"Kekasihmu? Dia sangat cantik, suaranya juga terdengar lembut. Kau pasti sangat mencintainya."

Perhatian Kai kembali ke arah ibu tirinya.

"Aku harus pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu "

"Kai!?" Panggilan wanita itu menahan lengan Kai. Dia melirik suaminya yang sejak tadi sama sekali terlihat tidak peduli. Ia sudah berusaha sangat sabar dengan dua pria paling keras kepala di hidupnya.

Walau dia menahan Kai, tapi pandangannya mengarah pada Pria di sebelah.

"Sayang? Kau bilang akan memenuhi permintaanku. Biarkan Kai kembali ke dapur itu."

Jantung pria itu berdegup sangat kencang. Dia juga menanti jawaban dari pria ini tapi sepertinya akan menjadi sesuatu yang sulit.

Pandangan Yunho pada anaknya sendiri seperti seorang penghukum yang menelanjangi seorang pemuda. Tapi menjadi sangat lembut saat dia menatap ke arah istrinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari kopi."

Yunho berjalan meninggalakan mereka begitu saja. Caranya berjalan menunjukkan bagaimana kondisi kesehatannya saat ini. Bagaimana seorang pria tua membutuhkan kopi dalam sebuah pesta pernikahan?

Kai hanya memandang tidak percaya bagaimana ayahnya benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya. Namun sebuah pelukan menyadarkan Kai dengan segera.

"Kupikir kau harus membuat sesuatu yang cocok dengan kopi."

"Kopi?" Kai bertanya dan Ibunya mengangguk.

"Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik. Di mana kau tinggal sekarang? Bagaimana kau bisa sekurus ini? Tidakkah kau kekurangan banyak hal?"

Sekarang kondisinya tidak terlalu bagus untuk di jelaskan. Kai menyukai beberapa sikap lembut wanita yang sering mengunjunginya dengan Taeyeon ini tapi terkadang sedikit keterlaluan dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian yang tidak baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pikir dua hari lagi aku akan berkunjung."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sangat menyenangkan jika bisa makan malam bersama saat kau mengajak kekasihmu bergabung."

Kali ini wanita itu memberi Kai sebuah ciuman di pipi sebelum kembali ke beranda di mana pria tua itu telah menemukan kopi yang dia inginkan.

Begitupun dengan Kai, dia bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo. Di mana wanita itu hanya memiliki senyum terkecil yang pernah Kai lihat selama mereka telah bersama.

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya tanpa sebab, hanya sebuah firasat sesuatu telah terjadi. Sekarang lihatlah Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas berat. Tidak ada percakapan atau apapun lagi, dia terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang telah terjaga dan mengalami insomnia parah beberapa waktu.

Arah pandangan Kai kemudian terfokus pada panggung di mana terdapat keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan. Sepertinya pengantin wanita itu akan melempar buket bunga yang indah.

"Kau tidak ingin mendapatkan bunga itu?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memang berdiri namun juga menarik Kai.

"Mari akhiri hari ini dengan segera. Aku benar-benar merasa kelelahan."

Ada yang aneh pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan hanya dalam hitungan menit saja dia tidak menemukan wanita yang telah membuatnya berani membuka diri. Seolah melihat seseorang yang sedang terpuruk. Hingga perjalanan pulang Kyungsoo menolak turun dari mobil saat Kai pemberhentikan mobil Kyungsoo di pinggir sebuah minimarket.

Lebih parah lagi wanita itu tertidur sepanjang sisa perjalanan kembali.

"Kau harus tahu untuk tidak mendiamkanku Kyungsoo. Jika seperti ini aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Kupikir kau satu-satunya yang akan terus bicara denganku."

Pria itu memindahkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ke atas ranjang tanpa melepas gaun yang dia kenakan.

Ia telah mengambil cukup banyak waktu untuk memikirkan beberapa hal. Yang paling besar adalah pikiran tentang perkataan ibu tirinya.

 _Sesuatu yang_ _serasi_ _dengan kopi?_

Kai menggeleng kuat. Apa yang telah dia pikirkan? Tidak banyak yang ingin dia tunjukkan. Dia hanya meminta sedikit tempat di _dapur_ itu, di mana dia tidak sekedar menyiapkan dan membersihkan bahan melainkan benar-benar bekerja bersama sang Ayah. Bukankah kenangan pertama Kai di sana sangat menyenangkan, ketika ayahnya mengajari Kai membuat _cream sup_ yang lezat setelah dia menyajikan satu untuk Taeyeon.

Pria itu telah berbaring di sofa panjang dengan beberapa pikiran berkeliaran. Ia menyadari pintu kamar berderit dan saat mengintip dia melihat Kyungsoo telah berganti dengan kaos polos serta sebuah celana. Terlihat benar-benar baru bangun tanpa membersihkan diri. Mereka hanya memiliki sepersekian detik pandangan dalam satu jalur. Di mana kemudian Kyungsoo berusaha berjalan melewati Kai untuk mengambil laptopnya yang memang ia letakkan pada bagian bawah meja ruang tamu.

 _Dia kemudian mengabaikan Kai begitu saja._

Tidak peduli pada apapun yang telah pria itu kerjakan kemudian. Menerima pemberian Kai tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih saat lelaki tan itu menawarkan secangkir minuman untuk Kyungsoo yang bekerja.

Hingga saat Kyungsoo memilih berbaring saat langit di luar sana begitu gelap.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi menjelang saat Kai terbangun di sebelah Kyungsoo, dia tidur telentang dengan terbungkus selimut yang sama. Pandangan pria itu lurus ke langit-langit kamar mencoba memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Sementara bagian lain memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dia sajikan nanti. Terlalu banyak cabang yang menyakitkan. Hingga Kai merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, wanita itu terbangun dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo duduk dan menepuk wajahnya pelan, namun saat akan beranjak Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo cepat menimpa perutnya sendiri.

 **"W** **o** **ahh!"**

Keterkejutan itu disertai sebuah teriakan.

Pandangan Kyungsoo benar-benar lurus menatap Kai yang ada di bawah. Kedua tangan pria itu melingkarkan di pinggang Kyungsoo, memaksanya untuk menunduk.

"Apa kau sedang menghukumku?"

Kyungsoo jelas terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kai. Tatapan kelam pria itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tangannya menahan dada lelaki itu, merasakan napas Kai yang begitu teratur, sementara Kai telah menjadi dominan dengan semakin menekan Kyungsoo ke bawah.

"Apa setelah puas dengan tubuhku, begini caramu untuk membuangku?"

 **Degh**

Ia lupa bagaimana cara berkedip dengan baik. Pandangan Kyungsoo terlalu lurus menatap pria itu, seperti ada magnet kuat yang menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

"Jika memang begitu, aku tidak akan berada di dekatmu..."

"Tunggu!" Sekarang Kyungsoo menjadi ragu untuk mengatakan kegelisahannya sejak kemarin. Sesuatu memang terjadi. Hal gila yang tanpa sadar menyinggung perasaan pria ini. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam.

* * *

 _To be continue._

* * *

- **Preview Ch 08-**

" _It's not just your body, I want you too."_ _-_

"Bukankah rasanya sangat lezat? Adikmu membuat saus tradisional dengan sangat baik..."-

"Biarkan aku menggunakan peralatan dapurmu sekali lagi."-Kai

"Perjalanan apalagi yang ayah lakukan?"-Kyungsoo

* * *

-Terima kasih-

~ RoséBear~


	8. Chapter 8

_An: everyone excited? Go on and read ^^_

VOLARE 08 [KaiSoo ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content and sexual situation in this story.

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction! [Create :171125 – p.180809]

* * *

Mereka telah berada dalam posisi yang cukup canggung. Sekali lagi wanita itu menarik napas dalam.

"Jika..." Suaranya terdengar seolah dia akan kehilangan."Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Dia melanjutkan dengan pelan.

Kai mengangguk. Memberi sebuah izin untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu aku selalu berkata jujur tentang perasaanku padamu." Sebuah cerita kecil milik Kyungsoo dimunculkan kembali.

"Bagaimana aku menyukaimu, betapa bahagia aku saat kau bilang bersedia menjadi kekasihku."

Dalam detik itu Kai menyaksikan Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. _-m_ _enjauhi tatapan Kai._ Namun bisikan wanita itu mengejutkannya.

" _It's not just your body, I want you too."_

Tidak hanya itu. Perlahan Kai tersenyum mendengar kalimat berikutnya.

"Aku tidak masalah kau tidak mengatakan aku kekasihmu di hadapan orang-orang. Tapi, _I don't want to let others touch you."_

Ah! Aepertinya Kyungsoo cemburu pada Ibunya tirinya sendiri. Bukankah sejak itu dia menghindari keberadaan Kai. Pasti tidak menyenangkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Tapi sesuatu melintas di pikiran pria itu, dia menarik tangannya cukup kuat membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh hingga tubuhnya menghantam Kai cukup kuat. Sebuah ringisan namun tidak bertahan lama saat menyadari posisi mereka yang terlalu intim.

Kai menarik kepalanya sedikit ke atas, mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Kyungsoo. " _I want to have sex in the bath with you."_

Detik itu mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas permintaan Kai barusan.

Tanpa ia sempat berpikir untuk menyetujui, Kai telah bangkit membawa serta tubuh Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang. Mengguyur tubuh mereka dengan pancuran tidak peduli jika kemudian pakaian itu berserakan di lantai kamar mandi.

 _"Jika kau tidak ingin orang lain menyentuhku. Maka kau harus melakukannya."_

Bisikan Kai yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu menyadari seberapa besar gairah pria ini telah bangkit di pagi hari. Ia membawa tangan Kyungsoo ke atas kepala, melingkarkan tangan di pinggang.

 **Tak** **!**

Di mana kaki panjang lelaki itu menyentak kaki Kyungsoo agar mereka terbuka.

 _"You know? I always thought that I wanted to do something like this it you."_

"Ahhh."

Desahan itu meluncur saat jari Kai menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Membuat panas di bagian bawah sana.

"Hmmm."

Gumaman itu terputus karena ciuman panas.

 _"Here, look you're already this wet."_

"Ahhhhhhh."

Satu desahan panjang kembali lolos ketika pria itu menusukkan jari tangannya. Kyungsoo merasakan kesulitan untuk bertahan. Lantai kamar mandi yang menjadi licin, sementara keramik datar pada dinding itu tidak bisa membuatnya bertahan. Ia hanya bisa menopang tubuh pada pelukan Kai.

Suara desahan dan erangan dengan irama lambat dari balik kamar mandi membawa pikiran mereka pada sesuatu. Pikiran itu berhasil membuat jantung berpacu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kemanapun dia membawa arah pandangannya, tetap saja pemuda itu menjadi fokus yang tidak bisa di dekati. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja di mana Kyungsoo duduk menghadap laptop pada ruang tengah apartemen kecilnya sementara lelaki itu begitu sibuk di balik _kitchen set._

Beberapa kali Kai selesai membuat sesuatu kemudian mencelupkan kelingkingnya sendiri mencoba masakan yang dia buat. Nyatanya lelaki itu menggeleng kemudian dia menatap Kyungsoo membuat terkejut.

"Aku harus keluar."

Bahkan tidak ada yang butuh persetujuan sebenarnya ketika dia mengambil jaket kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Wahh kau bahkan pergi tanpa mendengar jawabanku?"

Sekarang hanya dia sendiri, tapi Kyungsoo mencoba memahami lelaki itu.

Ini sudah dua hari Kai terlalu fokus pada uji cobanya. Entah rasa apa yang di cari pemuda itu, tapi dia akan selalu kembali dan memeluk Kyungsoo kala malam datang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tapi siang ini, Kai membawa langkah kakinya meninggalkan bangunan apartemen Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat berada di balik pintu masuk dapur restoran. Dia datang seorang diri. Saat itu pintu terbuka, membuktikan seseorang sedang berada di balik pintu sebelahnya.

"Wahh! Kau benar-benar datang melalui pintu ini?"

Itu adalah Suho. Salah satu juru masak di tempat ini. Kai memandanginya tidak terlalu suka. Bukan tanpa alasan, sesuatu telah menjadi penyebab kekesalan Kai pada pria ini.

"Jika mau masuk, aku akan memanggil Koki Kepala. Kurasa tuan Jung ada di ruangannya."

Terdengar sopan dan dia segera meletakkan kantong sampah setelah melewati Kai, pintu dibiarkan terbuka sementara lelaki itu melangkah kembali untuk masuk.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran?"

Kai mendongak menatap Suho, berita tentang dirinya pasti telah menyebar. Tidak ada alasan untuk mundur lagi.

Ia melupakan apa yang dikatakan Ibunya, pria itu membuat terkejut satu dapur restoran. Mereka akan buka beberapa jam lagi, tapi kunjungan Kai memaksa kehadiran semuanya lebih awal.

Ayahnya ingin Kai mendapat penilaian dari semua orang yang berada di dapur restoran. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Kai pikirkan, dia pikir hanya ayahnya saja yang akan memberi penilaian namun sesuatu yang lebih telah terjadi.

Kai mengenakan pakaian yang Suho berikan, sebenarnya pria ini adalah orang yang mendapatkan posisi _juru masak_ tepat setelah Kai mendapat penolakan ayahnya. Dia juga yang mengalahkan Kai hari itu.

Tapi Kai mencoba mengabaikan semua masa lalu itu. Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah satu keranjang kosong.

"Kau bisa menggunakan bahan restoran. Kami baru saja mengisi ulang semuanya. Itu terserah padamu akan menyajikan apa."

Lelaki itu memberitahu Kai, seolah dia adalah wakil untuk ayahnya yang hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

Kai memandang jam pada dinding ruangan.

"Kau punya 30 menit Kai." Beberapa saat Suho diam menunggu waktu berlalu. "Lakukanlah sekarang."

Langkahnya cukup pasti, Kai membuka pintu besi yang menyimpan beberapa rak berisi bahan makanan. Pria itu menghabiskan hingga dua menit di dalam sana. Dia bahkan kembali dengan sesuatu yang mengejutkan semuanya terutama ayahnya sendiri.

Bukankah Ibunya telah memberi sebuah bocoran untuk posisi yang kosong saat ini. Kai bisa mengisinya jika pemuda itu tidak begitu egois dan menurut pada permintaan sang ayah.

Tapi ini rasanya seperti sebuah balas dendam? Ahh tidak sejauh itu, mungkin sebuah keegoisan dari sifat kekanakan yang dia miliki. Bagaimana pria itu membawa keluar jaring hijau berisikan udang yang diikat dengan baik.

Tidak!

Tidak!

Tidak!

Dia tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan perkataan Ibunya. Dia sudah memikirkan dengan baik, setiap pagi selama beberapa hari ini.

 _'Apa yang cocok dengan kopi?'_

 _'Pengar terdengar tidaklah buruk.'_

Restoran ini selalu menyajikan masakan khas Italia, tidak ada yang salah jika dia mencoba menyajikan _cream soup shrimp_. Tidak hanya sebatas itu, Kai bahkan berpikir tentang puding jagung dendeng ceri.

Dia mengejutkan semua orang dengan bakat unik yang dia miliki.

Bakat terpendam itu unik, sesuatu yang membuat kaget semua orang.

Lihatlah bagaimana pria itu memasak dengan menggunakan detail yang ada di pikirannya. Dia mendapatkan cita rasa dari daun _rosemery_ , sari herba itu bisa meresap dengan baik di dalam masakan pertama Kai.

Hanya sepuluh menit hingga dia memasukkan satu bubuk kari yang bisa menambah rasa gurih pada udang yang digunakan. Semua kemudian dituang ke dalam mangkuk kaca.

Sesuatu itu singkat. Dia sangat berhati-hati pada bahan masakan karena Kai juga menyadari bahan-bahan itu akan sulit hilang jika terpercik pada pakaian yang dia kenakan.

Hanya lima belas menit puding jagung itu juga selesai. Kai memandang jam dinding di mana dia memiliki dua menit terakhir.

Suhu ruangan sepertinya cukup bagus untuk mempertahankan masakan yang dia buat. Pemuda itu membuat penyatuan yang luar biasa.

Dia atas meja putih itu, Kai meletakkan dua masakan yang dia buat.

"Oke Kai. Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan masakanmu."

Dia memandang ke arah Suho di mana pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum. Tapi Kai memilih diam, yang dia butuhkan bukan komentar pemuda itu melainkan lelaki yang kini tidak memiliki ekspresi berlebihan. Tapi semua tidak akan mulai bergerak jika dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pengar! sup krim dan puding jagung dendeng ceri."

Satu persatu di antara mereka mencoba masakan yang Kai buat. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, berharap ayahnya mendapatkan bagian terbaik hari ini. Dia sudah membuat masakan dan mengambil trik dari blog milik ayahnya sendiri di mana Kyungsoo menyimpan semua itu. Kai memiliki keyakinan setelah dia mencium aroma masakannya sendiri.

Hari ini, dia hanya ingin ayahnya menyukai masakannya. Tapi...

"Aku pikir kau tidak membutuhkan krim kocok di bagian samping hidanganmu, kau juga seharusnya bisa memiliki puding yang lebih lembut, saus ini juga terlihat tidak cocok dengan hidanganmu Kim."

Degh

Beberapa orang berhenti bicara, namun semua benar-benar tidak memiliki reaksi apapun setelah pria Jung itu bicara dan bagaimana dia memaggil putranya sendiri.

Pria tua itu kemudian berjalan, melewati Kai dan berdiri di sebelah _kitchen set_. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuat semua terkejut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan dendeng ceri ini? Suhu ruangan di sini bisa mengubah rasanya."

Oh astaga!

"A-aku melupakannya."

Kai bicara dalam kegugupan. Bukan tanpa sebab, tapi dia benar-benar melupakan bahan satu itu.

"Kembalilah setelah kau memperbaiki caramu memasak. Atau mungkin kau lebih ingin selamanya menjadi bartender di tempat hiburan malam itu."

Perkataan ayahnya lebih menyakitkan daripada teriris pisau daging. Namun tidak ada yang bisa Kai sampaikan saat kemudian ayahnya sendiri memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau bahkan tidak mencoba krim sup yang kubuat."

Kai berkata lirih, namun saat ayahnya berjalan melewatinya ia bisa pastikan pria tua itu mendengar dengan baik.

"Jika kau terus memasak seperti ini, maka hentikan keinginanmu menjadi bagian dari dapur ini."

"A-apa?"

Kecanggungan luar biasa terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Ini terlihat buruk untuk disaksikan, beberapa orang memutuskan menghindari tatapan dari anak dan Ayah itu.

"Tidak perlu ada yang diperbaiki. Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali padamu!"

Dia melangkah meninggalkan dapur. Pergi dengan membawa semua rasa kecewa yang telah tumbuh karena ayahnya.

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Saat itu Jinyoung menyambut dari balik pintu yang terhubung langsung dengan bagian dalam restoran. Dia mendengar percakapan di dalam namun jika muncul saudara tertua saat ini hanya akan mengacaukan pertemuan mereka.

"Kau sudah tiba?"

Ayahnya bertanya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, pria tampan itu kemudian tersenyum. Membantu ayahnya untuk berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

Ia kemudian mencoba masuk ke bagian dapur membuat terkejut semua orang yang ada. Tentu saja, Jinyoung tidak seperti Kai, dia tidak memiliki kepandaian menggunakan peralatan dapur. Menjadi hal aneh ketika pria itu berada di suhu ruangan yang cukup panas.

Tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan menyapa semua dengan begitu baik.

"Aku boleh mencoba masakan adikku?"

Ketika itu dia mendapat kekehan ringan dari Suho.

"Tentu saja. Kau kakak yang sangat peduli padanya."

Pria itu tersenyum senang, ia menerima satu nampan berisi puding jagung dan krim sup.

"Bukankah rasanya sangat lezat? Adikmu membuat saus tradisional dengan sangat baik. Tapi dia lupa memasukkan bahan terpenting yang seharusnya menyempurnakan puding jagung itu sendiri." Suho memberikan komentar yang kemudian dipahami Jinyoung. Ia beralih mencoba krim sup yang dibuat oleh Kai.

Sesaat dia tertawa membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung.

"Dia tidak pernah mengubah bahannya, oh astaga Kai! Apa dia tidak juga paham sampai saat ini? Bahkan rasanya saja benar-benar sama."

Kebingungan orang-orang itu meningkat. Jinyoung mengangkat tangannya, memberitahu jika dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini.

"Jangan pernah memberitahunya, biarkan dia memahami situasi itu sendiri."

Saat itu kekehan Jinyoung berhenti mendengar suara ayahnya. Ternyata pria Jung itu kehilangan anak lelaki pertamanya cukup lama hingga memaksanya kembali ke dapur.

"Bahkan dengan saus ini dia bisa menjadi pengganti tuan Song sebagai koki utama untuk _pastry restoran."_

"Situasinya tidak terlalu bagus." Ayahnya memberi komentar.

Situasi saat ini hanya di mengerti oleh mereka berdua. Tentu saja karena mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama, dengan percakapan hingga malam hari. Walau tidak bisa memasak, Jinyoung mendengar banyak cerita pengolahan masakan milik ayahnya. Kreasi baru dan unik selalu berhasil menarik pengunjung, tapi hari itu olahan sang ayah mendapat komentar terburuk yang menyadarkan ayahnya bagaimana seorang koki seharusnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada Kai, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa kembali sangat larut dan dalam keadaan mabuk.

Itu benar-benar mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Padahal dia sendiri memiliki cerita baik dari perjalanan hari ini, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo harus menahan diri. Ia seolah paham Kai memiliki sesuatu yang berbanding terbalik dengannya. Sepertinya memang ada alasan kenapa ponsel Kai tidak bisa dihubungi sejak siang.

Wanita itu menghela napas berat, dia menyingkirkan benda retak itu ke dalam laci meja. - _ponsel Kai dalam keadaan rusak parah._

"Yang terjadi padamu hari ini, sepertinya adalah kabar buruk."

Dia menyelimuti Kai dengan selimut tebal. Mencium wajah lelaki itu dengan lembut, "aku berharap bisa melihatmu tersenyum besok pagi."

Kyungsoo putuskan untuk berbaring di sofa. Selama ini Kai terlalu sering menggunakan sofa ini, tapui sepertinya keinginan Kyungsoo harus dibatalkan.

"Owhh!"

Seruannya karena terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kai menarik. Membawa tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh ke atas ranjang. Pemuda itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Memeluk Kyungsoo begitu posesif.

Tapi tidak sampai lima menit wajah Kai terlihat menjadi damai kembali.

Sedikit waktu untuk membuatnya ikut terlelap. Hingga pagi menjelang, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan rasa pegal karena Kai tidur memeluknya. Posisi itu bahkan tidak memiliki banyak perubahan sejak semalam.

Hujan di luar sana, namun terasa hangat ketika selimut dan tubuh pria itu masih memeluknya. Jemari Kyungsoo tertarik, dia menyentuh wajah Kai menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut lelaki itu yang mulai memanjang. Wajahnya condong ke depan, mendapatkan ciuman pagi yang sangat ringan.

Napas teratur Kai yang sangat berbeda saat dia kembali tadi malam membuat Kyungsoo merasa lega, dia hanya perlu menunggu Kai terbangun.

"Hnghhhh."

Tanpa sadar wajah Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kegelisahan Kai. Sepertinya dia mulai terganggu dan akan bangun. Beberapa bagian tubuh Kai menunjukkan reaksi itu.

"Selamat pagi."

Tepat saat matanya terbuka Kyungsoo menyambut pagi Kai.

Pria itu diam sejenak, dia tersenyum kecil kemudian terpejam kembali.

Napas Kyungsoo menerpa wajah damai Kai. Sepertinya dia butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk bisa menyadari jika hari sudah pagi.

Oh lihatlah. Pemuda itu benar-benar terbangun beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo menyambutnya kembali dengan sebuah senyuman. Tapi Kai melepaskan pelukannya, pria itu menyingkirkan selimut kemudian membawa tubuh turun dari ranjang _, -dia mengabaikan wanita itu._

Kyungsoo mencoba memahaminya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Jangan egois. Kai pasti mengalami hal buruk".

Dan dia benar-benar telah mencobanya sepanjang pagi ini. Kyungsoo membersihkan diri, dia selesai dengan segera. Namun saat keluar Kyungsoo melihat Kai masuk dari pintu depan. Lelaki itu ternyata pergi ke _market_ terdekat. Lihatlah kantung belanjaan yang dia bawa pulang.

Kai masuk dan hanya menatap Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum meninggalkan kantung belanjaan itu di area dapur. Bahkan saat langkahnya mendekat, dia hanya berhenti sebentar.

"Biarkan aku menggunakan peralatan dapurmu sekali lagi."

"Te-tentu. Kau bisa menggunakannya."

Dalam keterkejutan Kyungsoo bicara sedikit tergagap. Dia bergeser membuat Kai masuk kembali ke kamar. Bagian ini Kyungsoo sedikit hapal setelah tinggal bersama Kai dalam beberapa waktu saja.

Kai benar-benar pergi membersihkan diri dalam waktu yang tidak bisa di katakan sebentar. Namun pria itu keluar dengan penampilan cukup rapi. Kaus polo berwarna merah dan celana jeans panjang.

Jika Kai dalam _mood_ yang baik mungkin dia akan mengajak pria itu berkencan. Namun Kyungsoo memilih kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya.

Tapi seharusnya dia memang berkencan dengan Kai. Bukankah kemarin dia baru mendapat kontrak untuk tulisannya. Seseorang ingin bekerjasama dengan Kyungsoo. Oh! Terima kasih pada adiknya dan juga Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan seorang wanita tua pemilik kantor berita lokal.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika ketenangan terusik oleh rasa lapar. Ia mulai menjadi sangat gelisah, Kyungsoo bahkan menghapus beberapa kalimat yang secara berulang dia ketik. Dia memandangi Kai, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak memberinya penawaran. Padahal sudah beberapa jenis makanan dia selesaikan. Kyungsoo semakin tidak tahu apa yang Kai cari, seperti sesuatu telah hilang darinya.

Membawa tubuhnya beranjak, perempuan manis itu berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Sepertinya kau kehilangan sesuatu? Aku mungkin bisa membantu."

"Tidak! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Beberapa saat Kyungsoo memberengut mendengar jawaban Kai tanpa memandang dirinya.

Wanita itu melepaskan tangan yang menyilang di dada. Jaraknya dengan Kai bahkan tidak sampai dua meter. Ia bergerak bukan tanpa alasan, tangan Kyungsoo mengambil sendok dan baru saja dia akan memotong bagian kecil cake yang Kai buat, tangan pemuda itu menepisnya membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"A-aku hanya ingin mencobanya."

Kai menatapnya, menyelipkan sedikit rasa marah membuat Kyungsoo menyadari itu segera. Dalam kondsi ini, sebaiknya Kyungsoo tidak menjadi egois. Ia putuskan meninggalkan Kai untuk mencari makanan sendiri.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sekarang apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu?

Dia telah menyaring biji gandum, mencoba sedikit dari rasa gurih namun seolah tidak menemukan jawaban.

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan_ _!_ _?"_

Kai berbisik pelan. Hanya beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo pergi.

Oh! Yang dia pertanyaan bukan Kyungsoo. Tapi ayahnya. Sejak terbangun, komentar ayahnya telah menguasai pikiran Kai.

Pemuda itu membuang semua sajian yang dia buat pagi ini. Rasanya sangat lelah, apalagi ini sudah satu jam lebih Kyungsoo tidak kembali.

Kembalinya Kyungsoo tidak mengubah kecanggungan di antara mereka. Kai butuh pengertian dari Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya.

Ia memilih menyingkirkan semua peralatan memasak dan membersihkan diri sekali lagi. Kai hanya melewati Kyungsoo, wanita itu terlihat tidak peduli saat Kai keluar pintu.

Bahkan ketika Kai berkata dia akan bertemu seseorang. Kyungsoo memilih diam seolah tidak mendengar dengan memasang pengeras suara pada telinganya.

Tidak ada musik di sana, dia hanya bersenandung kecil mengusir kebosanan. Namun terlihat efektif.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di tempat lain, seseorang baru saja mendengar kabar mengejutkan. Pria itu terduduk di sofa.

"Aku pikir kalian membutuhkan teh hangat."

"Oh. Terima kasih sayang."

Terdengar sangat manis dan begitu tulus saat dia membalas perkataan istrinya. Wanita ini sudah sah menjadi istrinya. Mereka sedang menjalani pernikahan yang membangkitkan gairah.

Oh Sehun

Pemuda itu percaya pada wanita cantik ini. Dia memberi izin untuk Luhan bertemu teman-temannya hari ini, sementara di hadapan Sehun, seorang tamu baru saja berkunjung. Itu adalah pamannya sendiri -pengacara Choi.

"Paman Jung sekali lagi menolak keinginan Kai?"

Sehun masih bertanya memastikan. Tapi tentu saja pria tua itu mengangguk segera. Membenarkan ucapan sebelumnya. Mereka telah membicarakan pria tan, tentang apa yang terjadi siang kemarin.

"Mungkin dia akan datang lagi padamu sebagai seorang bartender. Istri tuan Jung ingin kau melakukan sesuatu, dia ingin agar..."

"Dia tidak akan datang. Aku pernah memintanya kembali dan Kai mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat lain. Wanita itu membantunya dengan sangat baik."

"Wanita?"

Sehun membicarakan Kyungsoo. Dia memberitahu pamannya jika Kai tinggal bersama seorang wanita, dia menyebutnya sebagai seorang kekasih percobaan. Kyungsoo memiliki sifat dewasa atau mungkin terlalu dewasa, namun sesekali orang-orang akan menemukan sikap manja yang dia miliki.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dan di sinilah wanita itu sore ini. Duduk dengan secangkir coklat panas di mana hujan terus mengguyur selama seharian ini.

Dia telah menghindari Kai dengan tidak kembali ke apartemen.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan masuk memaksa Kyungsoo membukanya.

 _'Ayahmu mendapat perjalanan karena kesalahannya sendiri. Bisakah kau menjaga rumah? Satu atau dua bulan?'_

Alis Kyungsoo naik setingkat.

Satu atau dua bulan?

"Perjalanan apalagi yang ayah lakukan?"

 _'Kami akan berada di Botswana.'_

Kyungsoo mengeluh untuk itu. Jika dia tidak bersedia mungkin Ibunya akan menyewa _house keeping_ yang bisa mengacaukan kamar Kyungsoo seperti saat dia berumur 20 tahun.

 _"Aku harus memikirkannya."_

Send!

Ia pilih untuk kembali ke apartemen saat langit mulai menggelap. Langkahnya pelan memasuki apartemen, Kyungsoo menemukan pemuda itu berbaring di sofa.

Ia menjadi canggung setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Pekerjaan membuatnya lelah, pada akhirnya memilih mengistirahatkan diri.

Anehnya Kyungsoo kesulitan tidur, tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan Kai namun pria itu seperti menghindarinya.

"Kai! Kita harus bicara."

Kyungsoo keluar dengan semua keberanian yang dia miliki. Keheningan benar-benar membuatnya sedih.

"Na-namun jika kau mau."

Dia menjadi tergagap hanya karena pandangan pria itu. Napasnya meluncur pelan.

Kai bangkit dari tempatnya, "Aku akan pergi bekerja di bar milik Sehun lagi"

Degh

Kyungsoo tidak menyukai jawaban itu. Dia tidak melarang Kai bekerja, namun bisakah bukan tempat itu? Apapun yang telah terjadi pada percobaan Kai seharusnya dia tidak kembali ke sana.

"Apa yang akan berubah dengan kembali ke sana? Siang ini ibu tirimu menemuiku. Dia bicara tentang kejadian di dapur restoran hari itu."

Kai memandangi Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Kau ini jujur sekali."

Beberapa saat manusia terkadang mengalami masalah emosi. Namun kemudian rasa bersalah seharusnya bisa mengendalikan situasi.

"Apa yang Ayahmu inginkan adalah hal normal Kai."

"Kau tidak mengerti Kyungsoo! Dia inginkan kesempurnaan!"

Teriakan Kai bersamaan dengan langkah kaki pria itu meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Bahkan ini masih terlalu awal untuk bekerja di bar milik Sehun. Dia pasti akan menghabiskan banyak waktu duduk di pinggir jalan seperti kebiasaannya sebelum mengenal Kyungsoo. Begitulah pria itu menjalani kehidupan.

"Bukan Ayahmu. Tapi kau sendiri yang menginginkan kesempurnaan itu Kai."

Kyungsoo menunggu Kai kembali, dia sedang tidak ingin pergi ke bar itu. Terlalu melelahkan jika harus berdebat dengan pria itu lagi. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantu seperti yang diharapkan ibu tiri Kai siang ini. Lagipula dia tidak mendapat gambaran jelas tentang keinginan Ayah dan anak itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan ketika kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari Kai tidak berada di bar milik Sehun. Pemuda itu menghabiskan banyak waktu di jalanan. Ketika pagi tiba, Kyungsoo hanya akan menemukan Kai menggunakan peralatan dapurnya.

Mereka menjadi orang asing untuk beberapa hari. Kyungsoo tidak berani memulai percakapan karena dia sadar emosi lelaki itu tidak dalam keadaan baik. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini dia juga menjadi tidak suka.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya."

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum saat mendapat jawaban Kai. Walau terdengar singkat tapi dia mengerti dengan cepat.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kita bicara? Maksudku... Kita tinggal di tempat yang sama tapi seperti orang asing saat tidak ada percakapan."

Kai menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu duduk hingga Kyungsoo segera mengerti. Dia pasti setuju untuk bicara.

"Kai... Aku merindukanmu."

Detik itu Kyungsoo memeluk Kai. Dia tidak sedang berbohong.

"Kau marah padaku karena cara bicaraku hari itu?"

Wajahnya tertarik ke belakang agar bisa melihat reaksi lelaki itu. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, mungkin lebih pada diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk lelaki itu.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mereka merasakan udara malam itu begitu lembut menerpa setiap bagian kulit. Hujan yang masih turun membuat Kyungsoo merasakan hangat untuk pemuda yang dia peluk.

Wajahnya maju merasakan lembut bibir Kai.

"Tolong katakan kau juga tahu akan hal itu."

Kai mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu."

Detik itu Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali.

"Kau juga harus tahu aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu dengan perbuatanku."

Ia melingkarkan tangan di leher Kai. Membiarkan udara dingin menjadi hangat.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, karena aku menghawatirkanmu." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Rasanya cukup apa yang harus dia sampaikan.

"Aku juga tahu itu."

"Kai, jangan hanya bicara kau juga tahu. Kumohon katakan hal lainnya. Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku."

Mereka diam sejenak. Lelaki itu memiliki masalahnya sendiri, dia tidak bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih dari ini.

"Apa aku harus memohon agar kau mau mengatakan mencintaiku?"

Kai menggeleng pelan. Mata gelapnya tampak sangat tajam.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Jangan memaksaku Kyungsoo, tidak seharusnya kau memohon kepadaku. Kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki lain, maksudku... Kau sangat cantik, bergairah dan cerdas. Mari akhiri hubungan ini, anggap aku kemari hanya berkunjung. Mungkin aku akan pergi dan mencari tempat tinggalku sendiri."

Pundak Kyungsoo merosot mendengar pengakuan Kai. Ia menggeleng pelan. Menjauh dari Kai sebisa mungkin.

"Seharusnya kita tidak membicarakan ini."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tidak percaya. Tapi tarikan pada tangannya menahan Kyungsoo.

"Lebih dari itu aku juga tahu, seharusnya aku tidak memanfaatkanmu sebagai tempat pelarian."

Seharusnya Kai tidak perlu sampai berbohong. Jika mengingat dengan baik, hari itu dia tidak memanfaatkan Kyungsoo. Begitu saja dia merasa nyaman jika bersama. Tapi beberapa hari ini, Kai mengalami kegelisahan luar biasa.

"A-aku ingin tidur."

Kyungsoo benar-benar beranjak. Dia meninggalkan Kai, mengabaikan tatapan pria itu padanya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beberapa waktu setelah mereka mengakhiri percakapan malam itu, Kyungsoo telah berusaha bersikap biasa, seolah tidak ada percakapan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dia tidak dalam keadaan baik, sebab Kyungsoo telah memupuk begitu banyak kebahagiaan sejak pertama bertemu Kai. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang lebih seperti dia menginginkan Kai.

Pagi itu, sekali lagi Kyungsoo menemukan Kai berada di balik dapur kecil miliknya. Tempat itu benar-bernar memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Entah sampai kapan Kai akan berada di sana, hanya memperhatikan saja membuat Kyungsoo senang. Ia hampiri lelaki itu, berdiri di dekat beberapa piring makanan yang mungkin sebagian telah mendingin karena dimasak sejak beberap jam lalu.

"Mungkin aku bisa memberikan komentar untuk masakanmu."

Dia kembali berkomentar. Kyungsoo hanya berharap Kai memahami maksudnya _, -dia kelaparan sementara makanan telah tersaji sangat banyak._

"Aku tidak membutuhkan komentarmu."

 _-Karena yang dia butuhkan adalah komentar Ayahnya._ Kyungsoo mencoba memahami itu, ibu tiri Kai telah mengatakan hubungan yang buruk antara ayah dan anak itu. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo berusaha mendapatkan sepiring kue itu tapi Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau memiliki jarak denganku, itu akan lebih baik."

Pemuda itu bahkan meletakkan pisau daging begitu saja. Ia mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo menjauh.

"A-aku hanya ingin mencobanya."

"Apa kau akan senang jika seseorang membaca karyamu yang belum selesai!?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu mendengar pertanyaan Kai barusan, sebab dia tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau tidak senang. Begitupun denganku! Jangan terlalu banyak ikut campur urusanku Kyungsoo!"

"O-owh... aku mengerti. Aku akan mencari sarapanku sendiri!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai. Ia sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Kai barusan.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap Kai, "Entah kenapa sekarang aku sangat membencimu!"

Langkah kaki membawa wanita itu menjauh. Dia kembali ke dalam kamar kemudian keluar membawa mantel, menerobos gerimis menyeberang jalan. Tepat menuju toko roti.

Tapi terasa hambar, tidak seperti masakan milik Kai.

* * *

To Be Continue...

-Rosie-


	9. Chapter 9

VOLARE 09 [KaiSoo ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content and sexual situation in this story.

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction! [Create :171128 – p.180819)

* * *

Sekarang dia merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak mampu melakukan hal-hal tertentu, dia duduk di kursi sofa panjang dengan layar televisi menyala. Di hadapannya terbuka beberapa bungkus makanan ringan serta minuman soda.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak Kyungsoo berada di rumahnya, _-r_ _umah orang tuanya._

Dia melarikan diri dari Kai. Terkadang dia menyesal, tapi kemudian kekesalan itu muncul kembali. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengusir Kai dari apartemennya, dia masih mencintai pria itu. Yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan membawa beberapa barang kemudian pergi dengan sebuah pesan singkat.

 _'Aku tidak akan menghancurkan konsentrasimu.'_

Dari semua hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Ia hanya menonton televisi, mengacaukan rumah dan tidak juga melakukan apapun untuk pekerjaan yang sedang ia usahakan.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan dua tiket pertunjukkan musik di dalam kotak surat. Sepertinya sebelum berangkat sang ibu memasukkan kupon undian dari sebuah supermarket terkenal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum atas hadiah tersebut, jika dia memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Kai. Bisa saja Kyungsoo mengajak lelaki itu ikut serta, tapi ia pikir Kai memiliki kehidupan yang rumit.

Beberapa jam lalu, ia bertanya pada Baekhyun. Membawa wanita itu memastikan keberadaan Kai di apartemennya. _Lelaki itu telah pergi._ _Tidak pernah kembali dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin tahu di mana Kai berada._

 _Namun secara pribadi, dia merindukan Kai._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Seperti terbawa arus deras, lelaki itu larut dalam pandangan ke depan yang berkabut. Mengalami kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diri, menjadi sangat sulit ketika tidak ada yang mendorongnya.

Bisa dibilang dia mengalami situasi yang sulit saat menyadari Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya. Pada tingkat ini dia merasa bersalah, tapi kemudian Kai sadar tak ada lagi yang bisa disalahkan.

Ia sudah menjadi sangat dewasa.

 _"Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa kukunjungi."_

Ia berbisik pelan sembari berdiri di salah satu rumah Abu. Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga untuk saudari perempuannya. Padahal baru beberapa minggu lalu dia berkunjung, - _bersama Kyungsoo._

 _"Tidak_ _juga_ _ada yang bisa kupercaya. Aku merasa sangat buruk saat ini."_

Sebagian kecil dari kekesalannya mulai berbaris untuk keluar melalui bisikan Kai.

 _"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Aku harus kemana_ noona _?"_

Dia bertanya lembut, setengah merenung pria itu mendesah pelan.

"Kau bisa pulang ke rumah."

 **Degh**

Kai terdiam, beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengalami reaksi luar biasa atas kalimat pendek barusan. Membawa tatapan ke sebelah kanan dia bisa menemukan ibu tirinya tersenyum.

Wanita itu sangat cantik, berjalan mendekati Kai kemudian berdiri di sebelah, beberapa saat dia harus mengabaikan Kai karena memberi hormat untuk Taeyeon.

"Selamat sore sayang. Hari ini sangat cerah, ibu menemukan adikmu di sini."

Kai mendengarkan, kemudian melihat wanita itu membuka mata lalu menatapnya ramah.

"Mau menikmati makanan manis bersama?"

Sebuah tawaran yang sangat ingin Kai tolak. Tapi dia sadar wanita ini segera menarik pergelangan tangannya pergi. Memaksa Ia masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam dan membawanya ke sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih tinggal di apartemen wanita itu?"

Kai mendongak menatap ibu tirinya. Ia menghela napas berat, menganggap percakapan ini tidaklah penting.

"Sudah dua minggu. Hari itu seharusnya kau bisa berhasil jika mendengarkan nasehat ibu dengan baik."

Bibirnya terpout lucu untuk menghindari percakapan dengan wanita ini. Kai mengerti Ibunya menyinggung sesuatu, mungkin semacam ucapan _'apa yang cocok dengan kopi?'_ Tidak selaras dengan kejadian setelah itu.

"Kai, Ayahmu sangat mencintai restoran itu. Tidak bisakah kau berusaha kembali?"

"Dia yang menolakku! Kenapa aku harus mengemis untuk sebuah posisi di sana!?"

Saat Kai memiliki emosi yang pasang surut secara terus menerus, di sisi lain wanita itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia segera sadar sesuatu, sebab ia telah mengawasi pertumbuhan Kai sejak dia kecil hingga sebesar ini. Hanya saja sikap kekanakkan itu adalah hal yang selalu nampak dengan jelas. Bisa jadi karena pengaruh apa yang dia terima sejak kecil. Kai yang memiliki jarak terdekat dengan Yunho dibanding saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Dia diperbolehkan memasuki dapur restoran walau kenyataannya pria tua itu menjadi tukang mengomel dengan semua peraturan yang melarang Kai melakukan banyak hal berlebihan.

Ia genggam punggung tangan Kai penuh kasih sayang.

"Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa. Kedua saudara tirimu sudah menikah dan meningalkan rumah. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan kami? "

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Sekali lagi wanita itu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Itu menjadi mungkin karena sekarang hanya ada aku dan Ayahmu saja. Tidak ada lagi pria tua yang akan menyakiti hatimu. Tidak akan ada yang berkata kasar padamu "

Ia mendongak menatap kepastian dari wanita ini. Pria tua yang mereka maksud adalah kakeknya, pria itu sudah meninggal setahun lalu karena sakit. Tapi tentang hal kedua.

"Kenapa ibu sangat peduli padaku?" Suaranya kemudian melunak.

"Karena aku ingin begitu."

"Tapi aku membayangkan hal mengerikan dari kepedulianmu."

Sekali lagi wanita itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat.

"Karena aku mencintai Ayahmu. Setiap kali melihat penyesalannya kepada ibumu, aku ikut tersakiti. Aku pikir ini satu-satunya cara agar Ayahmu bisa merasakan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Percayalah, dia punya cara tertentu untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padamu."

Mata Kai menatap wanita ini sedikit tajam.

"Tapi dia bahkan tidak datang saat pemakaman saudariku."

Wanita itu berpindah tempat tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kai. Dia duduk di sebelah Kai.

" _Ayahmu_ _sebenarnya_ _datang,"_ dia berbisik pelan. " _Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Dia menjadi frustasi Kai. "_ Ia melanjutkan.

"Kau berbohong padaku."

Sekarang dia mengalami kebingungan bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada Kai. Tapi ia tahu, lelaki ini butuh sebuah penjelasan.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Ayahmu, bahkan sepenuhnya kehilangan kemampuan mencium aroma karena trauma kejadian itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia kehilangan satu-satunya putri yang ia miliki."

 **Degh**

Ketika orang-orang berprilaku dengan cara tertentu, seperti tersenyum, menguap, menggerutu atau memberikan perhatian berlebihan. Kai tidak menemukan kebohongan dari cara pandang wanita ini.

"Hari itu, saat dia menerima kabar kecelakaan Taeyeon. Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri hingga beberapa jam." Dia menjeda beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dokter tidak memberitahu kami apapun, dia hanya bicara pada Ayahmu saat itu. Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Ayahmu kembali masuk ke rumah sakit, dia kehilangan banyak darah karena terjatuh."

Kai ingat kapan ayahnya masuk rumah sakit, hari itu dia juga datang dan darahnya mengalir di tubuh sang ayah.

"Dokter bertanya tentang trauma yang Ayahmu alami dan saat itu ibu dan Jinyoung baru menyadari pembicaraan lain mereka. Ayahmu terkena anosmia yang telah ditutupinya sejak remaja, dan menjadi semakin buruk saat kematian satu-satunya anak perempuan yang dia miliki."

Kai berdecih pelan. "Kenapa harus menutupi hal seperti ini dariku?"

Ibunya menepuk punggung Kai beberapa kali. Dia tidak ingin melanjutkan cerita karena ini bagian tidak menyenangkan. Tapi tuntutan Kai terlalu besar, lagipula Kai harus tahu agar dia tidak selalu menyalahkan ayahnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri? Kurasa Ayahmu ada di kebun bunganya saat ini."

Dua puluh lima menit adalah waktu yang berharga bagi Kai ketika dia bicara bersama wanita ini kemudian memutuskan untuk ikut bersama.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dan di rumah ini, wanita itu membimbingnya masuk ke dalam. Menuju bagian samping hingga mengejutkan beberapa pelayan yang ada di rumah. Tentu saja karena kehadiran Kai di belakang wanita itu.

Dia memastikan Kai dengan wajah bahagia, membawa anak itu untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Pundaknya turun seketika menyadari orang yang dicari tidak berada di tempatnya.

"Song? Kau tahu di mana tuan?"

Dia bertanya pada salah satu pelayan di rumah.

"Tu-tuan... Tuan beristirahat di kamar sejak siang."

Ibunya memandangi Kai menyesal karena mungkin ini akan menjadi masalah.

"Jika Ayah di rumah. Lalu siapa yang menjaga Restoran?"

Ibunya tersenyum. Pertanyaan Kai menunjukkan kepedulian pria tan kepada tempat itu. Pada bagian ini, dia membawa Kai untuk duduk di salah satu kursi mini bar dapur rumah mereka.

Ia menjelaskan jika ayahnya memiliki waktu istirahat yang panjang, kehadiran ayahnya tidak akan banyak membantu karena kemampuan fisiknya menurun.

"Ibu harus menyiapkan makan malam. Ayahmu akan makan malam di sini sebelum pergi ke restoran untuk memeriksakan keadaan di sana."

Detik itu, Kai ikut berdiri. Dia menahan lengan Ibunya.

"Bolehkah aku yang menyiapkan makan malam kita?"

Betapa senang hati wanita itu mendengar permintaan Kai. Dia mengangguk antusias.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai tidak tahu apa yang harus dia siapkan untuk makan malam ayahnya. Dia mengingat kalimat terakhir yang ibunya katakan sebelum pergi ke lantai atas di mana ayahnya sedang mengambil waktu istirahat.

"Kau harus tahu jika pengar tidak terlalu cocok dengan kopi."

Napasnya berhembus menatap isi kulkas besar di rumah ini.

"Ayah ingin aku membuat _pastry_ agar bisa memastikan masakanku? Itulah kenapa dia hanya mencoba puding jagung itu."

Bergegas dia mengeluarkan kepiting, roti, dan beberapa bahan makanan lain yang ada di dalam kulkas. Pria tan itu memulai dengan menghilangkan aroma kepiting menggunakan herba. Kai mengambil daun selasih segar dari tanaman pot yang ada di dekat wastafel. Karena ada kepiting, roti dan makanan berat lainnya, daun selasih segar menjadi ciri khas Italia. Kulit lemon yang diparut sedikit untuk mendapatkan aroma harum dan di sanalah Kai mengakhiri masakannya. Dia mendapatkan crostini berisi kepiting dengan rasa manis luar biasa dari lumuran coklat di bagian dalam bersama daging kepiting.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di luar gedung pertunjukkan, Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Susah payah dia memaksa wanita itu untuk datang.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang idiot."

Komentar pertama Baekhyun mengubah ekspresi bahagia Kyungsoo menjadi tatapan kekesalan. Tapi dia segera meraih lengan Baekhyun, menarik wanita itu masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan. Suara alunan musik yang tenang menyambut mereka pada langkah pertama. Kyungsoo menyerahkan dua tiket dan mereka masuk.

"Ini akan membosankan. Jangan marah jika aku tertidur saat pertunjukkan berlangsung."

Dia mengabaikan pesan panjang Baekhyun, tetap menarik wanita cantik itu menuju salah satu kursi kosong di bagian tengah.

Mereka ada di pertunjukkan musik. Di mana beberapa orang mulai bersiap di atas panggung. Kyungsoo memaksa Baekhyun menemaninya, tentu saja karena dia kebingungan. Tidak peduli jika Baekhyun akan benar-benar tertidur sepanjang pertunjukkan selama dia memiliki teman. Ini waktunya Kyungsoo mendengarkan alunan musik yang indah, sangat indah dan dia sangat menyukai pengaruh yang diberikan oleh wanita pemain violin itu.

Kyungsoo bisa bertahan sangat lama mendengarkan hal-hal seperti ini, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Wanita itu tertidur sejak dua menit pertunjukkan di mulai. Musik benar-benar menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan, pertunjukkan itu berlangsung tidak lebih dari dua jam. Dia telah memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan perjalanan satu jam menuju Kota kelahiran Kyungsoo.

Di sinilah mereka kemudian, setelah memaksa Baekhyun datang dan menemaninya menonton. Kali ini dia meminta wanita itu menginap.

"Apa ini dampak dari patah hatimu?"

Baekhyun bertanya. Dia memandang rumah yang sangat berantakan, mengingatkan bagaimana ia pernah tinggal bersama Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membersihkannya saat orang tuaku kembali."

Dua gelas berisikan air mineral dingin diletakkan di atas meja. "Kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau sukai. Sepertinya aku memiliki pekerjaan mendadak."

Tidak pernah Baekhyun ingin diperlakukan seperti ini jika bukan karena kepedulian terhadap Kyungsoo. Oh! Lihatlah wanita itu bergegas meninggalkan Baekhyun dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Tapi Baekhyun memahami itu, dia tahu Kyungsoo benar-benar memiliki dunianya sendiri. Jadi ia lebih memilih membersihkan diri dan beristirahat. Atau mungkin sebuah _phone sex_ menjadi pelepas gairahnya terhadap lelaki yang sekarang melakukan perjalanan keluar Kota. Satu alasan ini yang berhasil membawa Baekhyun mendapatkan waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Jika lelaki itu ada di dekatnya, mungkin dia tidak membutuhkan gaun tidur sepanjang malam.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Makan malam itu berubah menjadi dramatis, mencapai titik kecanggungan luar biasa. Di mana waktu tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat untuk membawa Kai menyelesaikan semua ini. Dia telah duduk dengan segala kegugupan, bahkan beberapa kali tergagap karena pertanyaan dari ibu tirinya.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya."

Walau hanya ucapan singkat, tapi kalimat terima kasih itu menghangatkan hati Kai.

"Aku akan bekerja, kau bisa menemani ibumu."

Bukan itu yang ingin Kai dengar, dia ingin ayahnya mengajaknya. Dia seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, sangat ingin mengikuti kemana langkah sang Ayah. Namun jika Pria tua ini menghentikan langkah Kai, sebagai anak apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Yunho berdiri dan mendapat pelukan dari wanita itu, tidak tahu apa yang di sampaikan wanita itu tapi Kai berhasil menangkap pandangan Yunho beberapa saat sebelum langkah kakinya menjauh.

"Kai? Kau masih memiliki izin mengemudi?"

Saat itu ibunya bertanya membuat Kai menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengantar ayahmu?"

Senyum Kai terkembang dengan segera, dia beranjak mengambil jaket dan menerima kunci mobil dari Ibunya.

Langkah Kai lebih dulu memasuki mobil membuat Yunho menatapnya bingung, dia berbalik badan dan menemukan istrinya tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dia tidak harus melakukan ini, apalagi jika bicara tentang harga diri. Kai lebih baik duduk di pinggir jalan atau menjadi pramusaji daripada menjadi pelayan Suho. Jika saja dia tidak ingat harus mengantar pria tua itu kembali ke rumah dan bertanggung jawab, mungkin Kai memilih melarikan diri. Meninggalkan penumpangnya bukanlah sebuah kejahatan kriminal yang akan mendapatkan hukuman berat.

Sangat terlihat menyebalkan ketika kemudian dia harus mengenakan pakaian bersih dari dapur restoran milik ayahnya namun berakhir di tempat pencucian.

Ada cara untuk mengatasi seseorang, mungkin Kai harus membicarakan hal ini dengan yang lain.

Ibu tirinya mungkin. Atau ayahnya sendiri?

 **12.15 AM**

Ketika pintu depan restoran ditutup. Membuktikan waktu kunjungan telah habis. Di mana kemudian semua pekerja berkumpul di dalam restoran untuk mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya. Maka Kai tinggal sendirian di dapur restoran dengan beberapa bagian kotor yang tertinggal dari kegiatan kerja mereka.

Kai menghembuskan napas berat.

 _Mentega, 2 per 3 coklat bubuk_ _dan_ _telur._ Semuanya bersatu dan membuat suara nyaring dari _mixer_ yang sedang bekerja.

Ada satu hal yang sangat ingin Kai buat. Krim kental bercampur kopi yang menjadikannya memiliki cira rasa untuk kue mangkuk ini.

Di mana bagian kering dan basah dari bahan kue bersatu. Kai mencoba rasanya.

Rasa manis yang cukup untuk memberi sedikit tenaga di pertengahan malam.

Satu persatu dimasukkan dalam mangkuk pemanggang dan kini berada dalam suhu 176 derajat di dalam harus menunggu hingga 25 menit untuk mendapatkan kue yang matang sempurna. Mata lelaki itu berkali-kali memandang ke arah pintu, berharap rombongan ayahnya tidak kembali ke dapur dalam waktu dekat. Dia telah mengambil hampir setengah jam saat menyelesaikan hiasan...

"Kau akan mendampingiku?"

"Tentu saja. Ahh aku menjadi gugup untuk minggu depan."

"Oh Kai? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Dia menoleh dan terdiam beberapa saat. Semua orang itu telah berada di sini kecuali ayahnya. Mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak Kai mengerti hingga kemudian Suho menyapa. Saat itu ayahnya ikut masuk ke area dapur serta telah menggunakan mantel hijau hingga lutut. Pria tua itu memandanginya segera membuat Kai menjadi gugup.

 **Ting**

Benda itu berbunyi nyaring, berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Ehe?"

Ia tertawa canggung atas apa yang mereka temukan.

"Owhh bukankah ini terlihat enak." Seseorang telah mendekat dan membuka oven, menemukan kue mangkuk coklat milik Kai.

Barangkali dia memang memiliki keunikan dalam memasak karena kemampuan itu memang telah berkembang dengan cukup baik. Situasi menjadi buruk saat Yunho memilih berbalik badan meninggalkan mereka. Di pihak lain, anak itu tidak bisa berbohong betapa kecewanya dia dengan ayahnya sendiri. Apapun yang dia lakukan, bahkan ketika bersikap seperti bocah pun ayahnya tidak terlalu peduli.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sewaktu berjalan di belakang ayahnya menuju bagian mobil yang terparkir, pria itu segera masuk ke dalam. Membiarkan Kai membawanya kembali pulang. Tidak ada percakapan, sementara Kai menyadari ayahnya pasti sangat lelah bekerja hari ini.

"Hari itu, kenapa Ayah tidak membiarkan aku mencicipi masakanmu?"

Langkah pria itu terhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah. Tangannya bertahan pada gagang pintu dimana Kai berada tepat satu meter di belakang.

"Para pekerja berkata kau mendapat komentar buruk dari seorang pelanggan."

Suara Kai terdengar rendah karena dia menahan emosi yang terus memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Taeyeon memberiku sup krim miliknya. Aku mencobanya dan sampai sekarang aku tidak menemukan rasa itu dari bahan makanan manapun. Katakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi pada masakan itu? Bukankah sejak itu kau tidak pernah membuat sup krim lagi?"

Ayahnya menunduk. Dia tertawa kecil menyadari Kai telah mencari rasanya. Ini sudah sangat larut untuk memulai pertengkaran. Sementara Kai telah berkata tidak sopan pada ayahnya.

Ia berbalik menemukan pemuda itu bernapas terputus-putus.

"Kau tahu tulang rusuk wagyu memiliki harga yang cukup mahal?"

Ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Yunho.

"Kai, Ayah tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti Ayah. Kau memiliki kemampuan luar biasa, penciumanmu sangat bagus. Harusnya kau bisa gunakan itu untuk menemukan bahan yang baik."

Kai terdiam, ayahnya yang berada di atas anak tangga membuat Kai harus sedikit mendongak.

"A-aku tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya tulang rusuk wagyu dengan penciuman?"

Yunho memejamkan matanya, dia menarik napas dan menghembuskannnya pelan sebelum menatap Kai dalam.

"Aku menyuruhmu berada di bagian pencucian untuk menyadari apa saja yang ditinggalkan pelanggan."

Sekarang Kai semakin tidak mengerti kecuali bagian terakhir. Jadi ayahnya telah mengajari Kai hal penting, tapi itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal dengan bagian pertama.

"Hari itu Ayah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dan seorang pelanggan menyadarkanku dengan segera. Ayah telah menyajikan masakan terburuk yang pernah ada. Kau harus tahu, menjadi koki tidak selalu bisa menyajikan makanan yang lezat, terkadang kau bisa mencelakai dirimu sendiri atau orang yang memakan masakanmu."

Mereka hening beberapa saat.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarmu, tempat itu selalu tersedia untukmu."

Yunho meninggalkan Kai begitu saja. Bahkan dengan semua kebingungan Kai tentang apa yang di sampaikan ayahnya barusan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Belasan tahun lalu Kai pernah tidur di kamar ini, sebelum kemudian dia menolak untuk datang ke rumah ini lagi. Dia telah hidup berdua bersama Taeyeon untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Pria itu telah membersihkan diri, ibu tirinya menyiapkan pakaian milik Jinyoung yang tertinggal di rumah ini.

"Ayahmu telah tidur. Bisa kita bicara Kai?"

Dia mengangguk kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tepat di sebelah sang ibu.

"Ayahmu terlihat senang, sepertinya sesuatu terjadi saat hanya ada kalian berdua?"

Ia mengangguk cepat. Namun kebingungan di wajah Kai tidak bisa ditutupi.

Dia menceritakan apa yang ayahnya katakan sewaktu di depan pintu.

"Jadi? Kalian membahas kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu?"

"Tidak mungkin itu bisa membuatnya senang, aku rasa sesuatu yang lain."

Wanita itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Kai. Awalnya dia terkejut namun sentuhan hangat pada punggung tangan Kai menyadarkan sesuatu. Wanita ini merindukan keluarganya, merindukan anak-anaknya. Kebahagiaan yang pernah ada walau sangat sebentar di rumah ini. Jadi dia biarkan saja Ibunya begitu.

"Apalagi yang dia bicarakan denganmu?"

Kai mendongakkan kepala ke atas.

"Menjadi koki tidak selalu bisa menyajikan makanan yang lezat, terkadang kau bisa mencelakai dirimu sendiri atau orang yang memakan masakanmu. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya."

Kai merasakan Ibunya mengangguk dan menarik napas dalam. Artinya Kai punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan.

"Ibumu, dia juga seorang koki. Ibumu mencelakai dirinya sendiri, itulah kenapa Ayahmu melarangnya untuk bekerja dan mengharuskan mengurus kalian."

"Mak-maksudnya?"

Pada titik ini Kai tidak mengerti.

"Jaejoong adalah seorang koki yang sangat baik. Suatu hari seseorang memaksa mendapatkan sup krim udang buatannya. Jadi dia terpaksa menyentuh udang-udang itu, padahal dia sendiri memiliki alergi terhadap udang. Saat Ayahmu tahu dia sangat marah, namun kemarahannya menunjukkan seberapa besar cintanya. Begitulah Ayahmu pada wanita yang dia cintai."

Kai terdiam, jadi ada alasan kenapa dia juga melarang Taeyeon berada di dapur. Kakaknya juga memiliki alergi yang sama dengan ibu mereka.

"Dan Ayahmu melakukan kesalahan yang kedua. Dia hampir mencelakai seorang pelanggan karena pikirannya."

Kai menoleh pada Ibunya, dia meminta sebuah penjelasan yang lebih rinci sebab Ia bukan lagi anak dua belas tahun yang akan tegak dan diam saja ketika seseorang bahkan menuduh melakukan kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan. Dia sudah sangat dewasa, banyak hal berkeliaran di pikiran Kai.

"Untuk bagian itu, aku ingin kau bicara dengan Ayahmu. Kau akan tinggal di sini bukan?"

Saat wanita itu bangkit, Kai menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tentang tinggal di sini, aku akan memikirkannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Ayah."

Bahkan ketika wanita itu telah menutup pintu kamarnya, ia hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berbaring, membiarkan lampu tetap menyala tapi dia menjadi sangat gelisah.

"Kyungsoo, apa.. Owghh!"

Ia mengeram kesal karena kebodohannya sendiri. Kai pikir dia masih bersama wanita itu, setiap berbaring di ranjang dia akan berbalik badan. Jika ada kegelisahan, tidak segan untuk mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian dia sadar betapa bodoh dirinya karena wanita itu pasti merasa sakit hati atas ucapan Kai hari itu.

Sekarang dia kehilangan tempat mengeluh, dan tubuhnya telah terperangkap di bangunan ini.

Perlahan Kai memejamkan matanya, ingin memutar beberapa ingatan tentang ibu dan saudara perempuannya.

 _"Ohh Kai? Kopi? Untukku?"_

 _"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi rasanya sangat nikmat."_

Tapi yang muncul adalah kenangan bersama Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, seberapa dalam wanita itu telah memasuki dirinya? Hingga Kai mengeram kesal karena selalu terbayang wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku harap kau tidak pergi ke bar."

Dengan sangat bodoh dia membuat harapan kecil itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ada beberapa cara untuk meningkatkan hubungan dengan orang-orang di dalam kehidupan kita. Yang pertama mungkin ketidaksengajaan di mana sebuah tragedi atau kebetulan menjadi rencana Tuhan yang paling indah dan sesuatu yang lain adalah bentuk perencanaan kita sendiri. Seberapa besar dia ingin memperjelas hubungan ini.

Kai duduk di depan televisi menyala bersama ayahnya sementara wanita itu menerima panggilan dari anak pertamanya.

Tidak ada obrolan ketika Yunho memilih membaca surat kabar dengan mengabaikan keberadaan Kai.

Ini adalah hal yang sangat sederhana, di mana salah satu dari mereka seharusnya bisa menciptakan obrolan untuk menarik simpati.

Kai

Hanyalah seorang anak yang ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya. Jadi dia mendapati perhatian ayahnya dengan sebuah panggilan kecil.

"Ayah."

Selama ini, sulit bagi Kai untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yunho yang bisa dia lihat. Tapi pagi ini, bahkan dalam satu panggilan dia mendapat seluruh perhatian pria tua itu. Lihatlah bagaimana Yunho melipat koran paginya dan segera menatap Kai, membuat pemuda itu sedikit gugup.

Tapi dia segera mengatur kualitas emosinya menjadi lebih baik.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar menjadi pekerja tetap di restoranmu?"

Ia melihat Yunho tersenyum, pria itu memiliki bayangannya sendiri di mana Kai tidak bisa menebak jawaban terkait pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Bertahun-tahun aku sudah mencuci piring di sana. Beberapa kali kau menjadikanku _cook helper._ Aku sudah mengikuti pendidikan khusus masak memasak untukmu."

Kali ini Yunho mengangguk. Ia tersenyum pada Kai.

"Beri aku alasan untuk bisa memberimu sebuah gelar di dapurku?"

Sepanjang malam Kai sudah memikirkan ini.

"Aku telah berjanji pada seseorang. Aku ingin menemuinya saat telah menjadi seorang chef dan _Volare_ adalah tempat yang kuinginkan."

Yunho bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, pria itu membuat Kai menahan napas menjalani detik demi detik.

"Mau membantu memindahkan beberapa bibit bunga?"

Sekarang apa yang bisa Kai lakukan? Bagaimana dia menyelesaikan semua ini? Yunho hanya membuat Kai merasa bodoh dengan tindakan yang dia lakukan barusan.

Tapi bisakah dia mendapatkan kepedulian Yunho. Saat Kai menjadi ragu, dia melihat ibu tirinya di pintu dan wanita itu mengangguk meminta Kai mengikuti langkah Yunho keluar bagian rumah.

Ia mulai berjalan sembari berpikir, sesuatu mengejutkan Kai saat tiba di taman kecil ayahnya.

"Kurasa kau punya pertanyaan lain Kai."

Di sisi lain Kai masih berdiam diri. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho mulai menggunakan peralatan berkebun untuk memindahkan beberapa bibit bunga mawar yang memiliki duri. Ia segera mengambil alih semua itu dari Yunho.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Kai yang telah berjongkok mendongak pada Yunho.

"Hanya saja, beri tahu aku apa yang Ayah pikirkan. Hari itu, kenapa kau harus membuang semua sup krim yang telah Ayah buat?"

Hening beberapa saat. Hingga Yunho bangkit dan memilih duduk di salah satu kursi kayu, membiarkan Kai bekerja di lahan kecil miliknya.

"Jika kukatakan, apa kau bersedia melanjutkan pendidikan khususmu? Kali ini benar-benar sampai selesai."

Yunho sedang bicara tentang pendidikan masak memasak khusus yang pernah Kai tempuh. "Pergi dan selesaikan kembali pendidikanmu di Italia."

Tidak ada jawaban karena Kai menjadi ragu.

"Kau sudah tahu aku menderita anosmia sejak kecil."

Kai membenarkan tentang hal itu, bukankah ibu tirinya telah memberitahu Kai. Menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa dia memiliki kepedulian kepada ayahnya saat ini.

"Hari itu, aku mencoba membuat sup krim menggunakan tulang rusuk wagyu. Beberapa di antara mereka memiliki bau busuk, tapi beberapa lainnya tidak. Aku sedikit ragu, tapi tidak memberitahu orang-orang karena tulang rusuk wagyu sangat mahal jika harus di buang, tapi karena kesalahan itu aku telah membuat masakan terburuk dan hampir mencelakai pelanggan. Sejak itu aku berjanji tidak akan membuat sup krim lagi."

Kai terdiam mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Seolah dia mengerti perasaan ayahnya hari itu, jelas saja dia sangat marah saat Kai mencoba mencicipi masakan itu. Kai pikir karena itu tidak sempurna.

"Ta-tapi yang Taeyeon makan?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Hidangan itu berbeda. Aku selalu menyiapkan masakan berbeda untuk Taeyeon. Apa kau tahu _truffle_ hitam?"

Kai mengangguk. "Harganya sangat mahal. Tapi kandungan gizi dan rasanya... Owhhh ma-maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu Ayah selalu mendapat kiriman _truffle_ hitam dari seorang teman. Sangat sedikit jadi aku harus menggunakannya dengan bijak. Namun aku selalu menyajikan itu hanya untuk Taeyeon. Karena dia memiliki alergi terhadap udang yang biasa menjadi bahan membuat sup krim untuk kalian."

Sekarang Kai mengerti maksud perkataan ibu tirinya. Ayahnya benar-benar memberikan perhatian serta cinta dengan cara yang berbeda terutama pada wanita yang dia cintai, termasuk saudara perempuannya.

"Kai, maaf untuk hari-hari yang menyulitkanmu."

Ia mendongak dan mendapati ayahnya masih tersenyum. Kai menunduk, merasa betapa bodohnya dia bersikap seperti anak kecil selama ini. Jika saja dia memperhatikan kepedulian ayahnya.

"Pergilah ke Italia dan lanjutkan proses belajarmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang _chef pastry_."

Kai berdecih mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, ia bangkit setelah memindahkan satu bibit mawar.

"Aku senang Ayah menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf. Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk belajar dengan orang lain."

Yunho menghela napas berat.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang anosmia itu. Harusnya kau tahu Ayah tidak bisa mengajarimu. Kau butuh seorang guru yang sebenarnya."

Susah payah Kai menelan ludahnya, sepertinya Yunho bisa membaca pikiran Kai di mana dia masih berharap ayahnya menjadi guru yang sebenarnya.

"Selama kau belajar dengan baik. Aku berjanji akan menjaga gadis itu untukmu."

 _Makanan manis bisa membuat perasaan seseorang membaik. Perasaan terasingkan itu berubah menjadi kepedulian dan dicintai._

* * *

To be continue...


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**AN** : Chapter 10 menjadi dua bagian,yang artinya Part selanjutnya merupakan bagian akhir. Terima kasih banyak telah sampai pada bagian ini. Perlu diingat! Cerita ini hanya update di FFN.

-Untuk pertanyaan darimana semua resep masakan di dalam sini berasal, adalah aku tidak sengaja menonton sebuah acara masak memasak dari siaran televisi luar negeri.

 _-Volare_ berasal dari bahasa Italia yang artinya terbang.

-Dalam cerita aku membuat Kai seperti burung layang-layang.

-Moment KaiSoo? jangan terlalu berharap.

-Awalnya ingin fokus ke resep makanan, apalah daya diriku yang hanya menonton sekali tayang. Aku melupakan banyak bagian...

 **Majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!**

VOLARE 10 [Part 1]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content and sexual situation in this story.

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction! [Create :171130- publish : 170903)

* * *

 **Italian chef academy.**

Berada di salah satu distrik elegan yang dimiliki negara Italia. Hanya perlu berkendara beberapa menit saja dari katedral San petrus dan yang paling penting, monumen romawi.

Seorang lelaki berdiri dengan menghembuskan napas beratnya, pagar besi menjulang mengelilingi bangunan di mana dia akan mulai kembali belajar.

Sekali lagi, lelaki itu menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap menyapa. Bertanya menggunakan bahasa asing tentang alasan dia berdiri di depan pagar.

 _"Mi chiamo Kai. Vengo da Korean."_

Tidak ada alasan untuk berdiam diri saja, Kai memilih memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia sangat fasih bicara bahasa Italia. Selain cerdas, lelaki ini pernah menempuh pendidikan khusus memasak di Italia selama empat bulan sebelum kemudian kembali ke Korea karena tidak bisa berjauhan dari sauadara perempuannya. Saat itu Kai masih memilih menjadi _helper cook_ ataupun pencuci piring di dapur restoran memperhatikan bagaimana para pekerja membuat masakan.

Tapi sekarang, ayahnya ingin Kai menjadi seorang _chef pastry_. Ia yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat unik, dia sudah berada di balik meja bar milik Sehun beberapa bulan dan memiliki dasar memasak yang sangat baik.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Berlatar belakang Kota yang sulit untuk tidur, empat bulan sudah Kai menghabiskan banyak waktu di dapur umum sekolah dengan beberapa guru.

' _Wanitamu men_ _erbitkan jurnal mingguan dengan rutin.'_

 _"Ya."_

Ia tersenyum membalas pesan yang dikirim Ibu tirinya. Selama empat bulan, satu orang yang membuat Kai ingin segera mengakhiri pendidikannya dengan cepat. Bukan tentang kembali ke dapur restoran sebagai seorang juru masak _,_ tapi juga karena dia merindukan wanitanya.

Wanita yang bahkan sampai saat ini memilih tinggal dan menjaga rumahnya. Karena kenyataannya kedua orang tua yang dia miliki menetap di luar negeri untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Walau tidak bersama, Kai selalu mendapat kabar tentang Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menjalani kehidupan yang sangat baik, dia mengisi laman berita setiap akhir pekan setelah bergabung dengan oraganisasi sang ayah sebagai pekerja sosial.

' _but, together we can.'_

' _great news.'_

' _its good that there are such nice people! I really like your page, good job for you Dyo.'_

Kai tersenyum saat jemarinya melakukan _scroll_ untuk komentar yang masuk di halaman milik Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menjadi pekerja sosial tanpa menghapus keinginannya untuk tetap menulis.

"Kai! Ayolah! Kapten kapal akan marah jika kita terlambat."

Teriakan seseorang menyadarkan Kai untuk kembali di mana dia berada saat ini. Sebuah pelabuhan yang akan memulai langkah Kai selanjutnya.

Ia menaiki kapal pesiar itu, di mana kemudian akan membawa langkah untuk berlayar sepanjang hari, mungkin beberapa kali dia hanya akan menyentuh daratan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain.

 **Brak** **!**

Kantung plastik berisikan berbagai makanan yang dia beli dari minimarket terlempar begitu saja.

Do Kyungsoo

Dia mengeluh atas apa yang di lakukan seseorang padanya hari ini.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menikah dengan atasan _ohh_ tunangannya saat ini, jadi Kyungsoo telah menemani wanita itu sejak pagi untuk mencari semua kebutuhan pernikahan yang tidak disiapkan oleh penyelenggara.

Salahkan pria Oh karena melarang istrinya untuk menjadi penyelenggara pesta pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat dia sadar wanita bermata sejernih rusa itu sedang mengandung anak mereka. Jika saja menggunakan jasa Luhan. Mungkin semua akan menjadi lebih sederhana. Tapi nyatanya Sehun menjadi suami yang protektif.

 _"Jika seperti ini aku merindukanmu."_

Dia berbisik pelan. Membaringkan tubuh di atas ranjang empuk. Kyungsoo menarik selimut guna menutup tubuhnya. Udara dingin tidak terlalu baik untuknya.

 _"Apakah menunggumu adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah?"_

Ia kembali berbisik di balik selimut yang menutup hampir semua bagian wajah. Kyungsoo mengehela napas berat. Ponselnya bergetar, ia baru menerima sebuah pesan.

"Datanglah ke Seoul dalam dua jam. Seseorang ingin membicarakan kontrak denganmu."

Saat itu tubuh Kyungsoo melompat dari atas ranjang. Dia terduduk dan membaca kembali pesan yang dikirim adiknya.

"Ya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Ia memastikan dengan menghubungi adiknya langsung. Lelaki di seberang sana hanya terkekeh pelan. Mengatakan seseorang mendatangi _gallery_ seni miliknya dan bicara tentang Kyungsoo.

Detik itu dia bergegas membersihkan diri, jarak dari rumah Kyungsoo untuk ke tempat adiknya dalam berpindah Kota bisa menempuh satu jam lebih perjalanan menggunakan mobil.

Musim semi yang hangat membawa kebahagiaan untuk anak manusia ini. Dia melajukan mobil dalam kecepatan sedang.

* * *

Ia sangat senang, namun sebuah kebingungan seperti awan hitam yang telah ada di atas kepalanya.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu dalam perjalanan dia menerima alamat dalam bentuk sebuah pesan dari adiknya.

"Volare?"

Dia membaca nama _restaurant_ Italia di mana Kyungsoo sedang berdiri. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan ia tidak salah tempat.

"Maaf Nona."

Tempat Kyungsoo berdiri menghalangi beberapa pelanggan yang ingin masuk. Dia segera menunduk setelah menyadarkan diri. Langkahnya sekecil mungkin menaiki anak tangga yang hanya beberapa langkah. Pintu kaca bergeser dan Kyungsoo mendapati suasana yang sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

Pelan dia melangkah masuk kemudian menemui seorang pelayan.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan pelanggan Jung Ilhoon."

Pelayan itu segera membawa Kyungsoo ke lantai atas. Bahkan tempat duduk yang sama di mana dia pernah bersama seorang lelaki. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin merindukan lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah tiba kak?"

sapaan adiknya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Napas hangatnya berhembus begitu saja, ia menarik salah satu kursi dan mulai bergabung dengan dua lelaki ini.

Beberapa percakapan ringan hingga membicarakan kontrak kerja Kyungsoo untuk sebuah pekerjaan.

"Kau bisa tanda tangan di sini."

Pria itu bicara memberitahu Kyungsoo. Tentu dia segera mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Istriku sudah terlalu lama menunggu."

Kedua kakak beradik itu tersenyum mempersilahkan lelaki itu pergi.

"Ada apa kak?"

Adiknya bertanya membawa perhatian Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

"Tempat ini mengingatkanku pada Kai."

Adiknya mengangguk paham. Ia tentu ingat pada lelaki yang pernah menjaga _gallery_ seni miliknya dulu.

"Nah. Aku juga harus kembali ke rumah. Kau sendiri?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak.

"Sudah empat bulan aku tidak kembali ke apartemen. Aku harap tidak banyak debu agar bisa tidur dengan tenang." Kalimat terakhir membawa langkah kaki mereka berjalan keluar.

Kyungsoo tidak segera menuju mobilnya. Wanita itu kembali ke dalam setelah adiknya pergi.

"Oh Nona? Ada yang anda lupakan?"

Sapaan seorang juru masak yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Itu adalah Suho, pria yang pernah bicara dengan Kai ketika mereka datang berdua.

Ia memperhatikan sekitar kemudian mencondongkan wajah untuk berbisik.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Kai berada?"

Suho menarik wajahnya, dia terlihat bingung namun kemudian dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana jika bertanya pada pria di sana?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo menemukan Yunho sedang bicara dengan seseorang.

"Itu adalah ayah kandung Kim Jongin. Pemilik restoran ini."

 **Degh**

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung atas bisikan Suho barusan.

"Aku permisi."

Dia memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ingin berkunjung ke bar milik Sehun, namun percuma saja. Pria itu juga tidak tahu keberadaan Kai. Pamannya yang seorang pengacara keluarga Kai tidak memberitahu apapun.

 _Untuk Kyungsoo, pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja._

* * *

"Mereka ingin aku menjadi bagian dari kongres tahun ini? Menakjubkan! Ya Do Kyungsoo! Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sedikit berbeda. Ayo pulang dan menulis sesuatu yang berbeda lagi."

Ia melajukan mobil menuju apartemennya setelah membeli beberapa cemilan. Kyungsoo butuh merapikan tempat ini sedikit, ia berterima kasih karena beberapa kali adiknya mengirim _cleaning service_ untuk memperbaiki keadaan dan membersihkan debu. Bahkan ia masih menemukan memo yang pernah ditinggalkan untuk Kai.

 _'Aku tidak akan mengganggu konsentrasimu.'_

Kyungsoo mengabaikan kertas itu. Jika saja dia tidak terbawa emosi mungkin dia benar-benar bisa membuat sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 **-enam bulan kemudian** **-**

"Kau sudah tiba?"

Kai mengangguk. Dia tersenyum pada saudara tirinya. Menyerahkan koper dan semua barang yang dibawa kembali ke negara ini. Pria itu amat sangat senang.

"Baiklah adikku. Kemana kau ingin aku mengantarmu malam ini? Kau akan pulang ke rumah ayah?"

Kai tersenyum pada Ilhoon. Ia telah duduk di kursi penumpang dengan saudara lelaki keduanya itu mulai menyetir.

"Kapan kalian akan memulai konferensi pers?"

Ilhoon terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kai barusan. "Besok jam delapan pagi."

Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Tenanglah. Dia menarik begitu banyak perhatian di kongres pertamanya. Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang begitu antusias tentang pendidikan anak di jalanan. Kau tahu? Beberapa orang benar-benar mengajukan diri untuk menjadi _volunteer_."

" _She is so adorable! I can't wait to hear the news"_ _._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Kau persis seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air. Oh Kyungsoo! Bisakah kau tidak membuka minuman alkohol itu!? Chanyeol bahkan melarangku mencium aroma alkohol di kehamilan pertama ini."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di dekatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Memang benar saat ini Baekhyun mengandung anak pertama setelah pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Oh lihatlah! Sekarang kau seperti wanita yang sedang patah hati lagi. Padahal besok itu hanya akan ada beberapa media saja. Jangan jadi menyebalkan Kyungsoo!"

Ia mempout bibirnya lucu. Bagaimanapun, ini kemunculan pertama Kyungsoo di media setelah selama ini hanya menulis dan memberikan ide melalui sebuah organisasi. Ia telah mengumpulkan beberapa _supporter_ untuk mendukung setiap kegiatan sosial yang mereka kerjakan. Apalagi sekarang dia bekerja bersama Ilhoon yang merupakan pemilik dari _Seoul central media_ , sebuah kontak media untuk para jurnalis seperti Kyungsoo dalam memberikan informasi. Selain sebagai sebuah kontak media, mereka juga memiliki tempat pendidikan untuk anak-anak. Bisa dipastikan beberapa orang penting diluar kongres juga akan menyaksikan dirinya. Membuat wanita itu bahkan lupa tentang latar belakang pendidikan yang dia miliki.

"Chanyeol sudah berada di bawah. Sebaiknya aku pergi dan jangan pernah mecoba meminum alkohol itu! Atau besok aku akan menendangmu."

Ucapan Baekhyun hanya dijawab sindiran oleh Kyungsoo. dia mengantar wanita hamil itu keluar dari apartemen. Ahh tangannya menjadi gemetar dan Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk tidur.

Karena acara besok dia akan semakin di kenal orang.

Akan sangat melelahkan jika dia harus berkendara satu jam lebih, pada akhirnya apartemen ini menjadi pilihan Kyungsoo. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar menemukan beberapa kenangan tentang kunjungan Kai kemari. Padahal sudah 10 bulan lebih tapi nyatanya bayangan lelaki itu masih mengganggu pikirannya.

Pada akhirnya ia putuskan menyalakan laptop, di mana Kyungsoo membiarkan jari tangannya mengetik sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia beritahukan pada orang-orang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai melambai pada Ilhoon yang mulai menjauh. Pria itu membawa serta barang-barang Kai dan meninggalkannya di sebuah bangunan bertingkat.

"Kai!"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Membuat pemuda itu berbalik dan dia tersenyum menanggapi kebingungan pria tinggi yang kini meneliti setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Wahhh kau benar-benar kembali?" Bahkan suara lelaki itu terdengar menyimpan sebuah kejutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Chanyeol?"

Ia bertanya, membawa langkahnya menuju sebuah kursi besi yang berjejer di pedestrian diikuti pria tinggi itu.

"Istriku mengunjungi temannya."

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. "Maaf tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu. Aku harap kau menyukai hadiah yang kukirim."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Dia telah menerima pemberian Kai, sebuah tiket perjalanan hingga akomodasi untuk bulan madu keduanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa kau baru kembali?"

Kai mengangguk. Dia membenarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, kemana saja kau menghilang? Hampir satu tahun Kai. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanmu. Aku terlalu takut bertanya pada keluargamu, begitu juga dengan Sehun."

Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Sebuah perjalanan panjang, tapi hari ini aku putuskan kembali ke rumah."

Ia menunduk. Rumah yang Kai maksud berbeda dengan pikiran Chanyeol di mana pemuda tinggi itu berpikir Kai kembali ke rumah ayahnya.

"Apa kau tahu Kyungsoo mengalami masalah?"

Detik itu ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya. Sepertinya wanita hamil itu telah mendengar setiap percakapan yang keduanya lakukan. Namun tatapan Baekhyun jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Pandangannya memiliki emosi untuk pria tan mengakibatkan Kai hanya tersenyum canggung, terutama ketika Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi bangku dan duduk di antara mereka.

"Dia pikir kau benar-benar marah padanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang Kyungsoo memilih mengasingkan diri dari para lelaki karena masih memikirkanmu."

Detik itu Kai tersenyum. "Itu berita bagus."

"Oh!" Baekhyun berdecih di mana sekarang Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu. "Sebagai teman Kyungsoo, dapatkan aku mendengar penjelasanmu Kim Jongin?"

Ia menekan pada setiap kata memaksa pria tan itu mendongak. Mendapati jalan yang cukup ramai pada pertengahan musim gugur. Ia merapatkan _coat_ biru yang dikenakannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau muncul di dekat tempat tinggal kyungsoo? Kemana saja kau hampir satu tahun ini? Terakhir, mengapa kau menghindarinya?"

"Aku memang mencoba menghindarinya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sejak awal aku berusaha menepati janji padanya."

Kai menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Jika boleh mengucapkan sesuatu padamu. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau banyak membantu Kyungsoo. Angin malam pada musim gugur tidak terlalu baik untuk calon anak kalian."

Dia tersenyum. Kemudian bangkit dan menepuk pundaknya, menyingkirkan helaian daun yang tersangkut di sana.

"Kai! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo padamu."

Baekhyun menarik ujung _coat_ yang lelaki itu gunakan.

"Kita bisa mencari tempat yang hangat untuk memulai sebuah percakapan."

Di mana kemudian Chanyeol membawa kedua orang itu memasuki sebuah kedai malam yang cukup sepi.

"Aku pergi ke Italia, mengambil pendidikan khusus dan melakukan pelayaran. Sebelum berlayar aku meminta Ilhoon untuk bekerja bersama Kyungsoo."

"Ilhoon? Jung Ilhoon?"

Kai mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dia kakakku."

Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya karena begitu terkejut.

" _Wait_! Ilhoon memiliki nama belakang Jung, bagaimana denganmu?"

Kai mengawali pembicaraan mereka tentang alasan kenapa dia harus meninggalkan Korea pada saat seharusnya dia menemui Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan mengatakan banyak hal tentang beberapa tahun yang lalu hingga bagaimana keluarganya. Pemuda itu juga melanjutkan sebuah cerita di mana dia harus menyelesaikan pembelajaran selama empat bulan di Italia sebelum kemudian magang di sebuah kapal pesiar agar bisa memiliki sertifikat seorang _chef._ Pelayaran membuat Kai tidak bebas berkomunikasin dengan banyak orang. Surat yang dia kirim bisa tiba dua minggu kemudian.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu Kyungsoo. Dia mengalami banyak hal karena patah hati denganmu."

Kai menunduk mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Dia memiliki banyak rasa bersalah yang tidak bisa diperbaiki. Kyungsoo pikir kau benar-benar marah dan meninggalkannya. Hari itu ibumu mengatakan tentang Ayahmu, dia berusaha memberitahumu tapi situasi kalian menjadi rumit di mana dia marah namun saat kembali tidak menemukanmu lagi."

Kita semua memiliki cerita masing-masing, di mana kekurangan menjadi bagian yang harus diperbaiki. Ada banyak hal yang kita temukan di kemudian hari, hingga kemudian nyatanya waktu tidak bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

"Sampai saat ini dia masih mencintaimu. Kyungsoo membutuhkan perhatian seseorang karena kedua orang tuanya bahkan belum kembali dan adiknya terlalu sibuk dengan kelahiran anaknya. Sementara dia tidak bisa menarik perhatian lelaki lain karena memikirkanmu."

"Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?"

"Bisakah kau membuatnya tenang? Besok karier Kyungsoo dimulai kembali. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Apa yang telah diucapkan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu berhasil membawa langkah kaki Kai kembali. Tadinya Kai ingin menemui Kyungsoo dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka, namun sepertinya ada hal lain yang harus dia lakukan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pria itu masuk ke apartemen Kyungsoo menggunakan code akses yang tidak pernah diganti. Dia tersenyum menemukan Kyungsoo berbaring di sofa dengan layar laptop menyala. Segera dia matikan benda itu kemudian memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar.

Wanita itu sedang tidur dan begitu mempesona. Mempengaruhi Kai untuk tetap berada di tempatnya, duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan menepuk punggung tangan Kyungsoo agar dia kembali tidur dengan tenang setelah dipindahkan.

Kai telah memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, sudah begitu lama tanpa sadar matahari hampir terbit. Dia memandang jam di pergelangan tangannya.

 **05:23 KST**

Masih sangat gelap di luar sana. Kai melangkah ke dapur Kyungsoo, menemukan beberapa bahan masakan dan membuat makanan hangat. Hanya semangkuk sup krim hangat, dan betapa terkejutnya Kai menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri memandanginya.

Wanita itu baru saja keluar dari kamar dan sepertinya membutuhkan air mineral. Kai diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo, di mana wanita itu menggelengkan kepala kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas. Saat Kyungsoo membuka benda itu, dia mengabaikan memo yang telah tertempel selama sepuluh bulan ini.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kulkas setelah menuangkan air mineral. Sementara Kai masih memperhatikannya. Wanita itu menatap Kai sekali lagi kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada memo di depan kulkas.

"Aku bahkan masih berhalusinasi dia ada di sini."

Ingin Kai tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Tapi dia menahan diri saat Kyungsoo membawa langkah kaki mendekat. Meletakkan gelas kaca di atas keramik _kitchen set._ Tanpa bisa Kai menghindar bagaimana kini Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"Detak jantungnya bahkan terdengar nyata."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum pada Kai. Dia benar-benar merasa malu, ia pikir wajahnya telah memerah karena wanita ini.

Ketika itu ponsel Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar berbunyi. Membuatnya melepaskan Kai. Barulah ia bisa bernapas lega. Kai pikir dia mengalami semacam _heart attack_ karena pelukan dan senyuman Kyungsoo barusan. Wanita itu bukan hanya mempesona, namun benar-benar menggemaskan.

Ia berjalan mengekor ketika Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar dan mengangkat panggilan. Bisa Kai pastikan itu adalah Baekhyun. Memastikan Kyungsoo telah terbangun.

Tepat ketika mematikan panggilan Kyungsoo kembali berbaring di ranjang. Menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya. Kai segera mendekat dan merapikan Kyungsoo. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Kyungsoo."

Kai berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Kyungsoo sebelum mencium pipi halus itu.

Ia putuskan menyiapkan sarapan Kyungsoo kemudian pergi. Ada satu hal yang masih harus ia lakukan.

* * *

To Be continue...

* * *

-Terima kasih-

RoséBear


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**AN:** the last part of VOLARE coming out!

Sebelum kalian melanjutkan, sempatkan menerima ucapan terima kasihku karena kalian telah sampai pada bagian ini, terima kasih banyak ^^

Seperti story sebelumnya. No sequel! No request of KaiSoo next life in VOLARE.

Belajarlah bersyukur, semuanya. Haha

 **See you on next story ^o^**

 **Majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!**

* * *

VOLARE 10 [Part 2]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content and sexual situation in this story.

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction! [Create :171130- publish : 170912)

* * *

Pagi itu dia beruntung Baekhyun datang lebih awal hingga masih sempat mengingatkan Kyungsoo jika hari ini dia memiliki pekerjaan penting.

"Rasanya sangat enak. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya Baek. Aku akan berangkat sendiri."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo di mana wanita itu kini telah menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Bukan aku yang membuatkanmu sarapan, kupikir itu adalah Kai."

Sayangnya ucapan Baekhyun tidak berarti apa-apa lagi. Kyungsoo telah meninggalkannya.

 _Sementara di tempat lain._

Prosesnya dimulai lagi dari sini. Ia mulai dengan membangun jadwal yang menarik semua orang untuk bekerja lebih awal.

 _Pagi itu,_ Kai datang setelah mengetahui jika restoran ayahnya akan dibuka sejak siang hanya hingga jam sembilan malam. Ada alasan kenapa kini dia berdiri di balik _kitchen set,_ sekali lagi melibatkan diri untuk mendapatkan posisi yang sebenarnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan bahan apapun yang tersedia di ruang penyimpanan."

Suara Suho menjadi awal dari bagaimana Kai memperlihatkan sikap baiknya. Ia tersenyum dan segera menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa diduga Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah tempat memasak. Satu kantung _truffle_ hitam yang dia bawa sendiri.

"Aku membawanya sendiri."

Suho mengangguk, "Waktumu hanya 30 menit."

"Aku ingin kau menyelesaikannya dalam tiga menit."

Semua pandangan terarah pada Yunho yang baru saja bicara. Bagaimana sekarang Kai harus menyelesaikan sebuah _pastry_ dalam tiga menit? Itu yang orang-orang pikirkan. Hanya saja, lelaki tan itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

Kai bergegas mengambil beberapa bahan makanan tambahan. Tidak sekalipun dia menyia-nyiakan usahanya selama berbulan-bulan menahan diri. Pria itu kembali dengan membawa roti kering dan keju. Sementara emosinya sangat stabil dan tidak memaksakan diri. Dia memiliki bahan makanan yang sangat mahal untuk sebuah percobaan. Di mana Kai sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakan kemampuan maupun kesempatan yang dia miliki.

Bagaimana lelaki itu menyelesaikan krim keju dengan cepat kemudian memotong roti kering, melumuri bagian atas dengan krim keju lalu sedikit parutan _truffle._

Siapa yang peduli berapa banyak waktu yang dia habiskan untuk sebuah sajian yang tampak begitu elegan. Kai tersenyum dan mengangkat pundaknya, dia bahkan tidak menyentuh tiga menit untuk sajian barusan.

Suho menghembuskan napasnya melihat sajian Kai.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan masakanmu."

"Tidak ada nama untuk masakan ini. Namun aku berencana mengambil nama restoran ini sendiri, _Volare._ _Truffle_ hitam memiliki aroma daging rusa, ozon dan hazelnut karena pada dasarnya mereka tumbuh pada pohon oak dan hazelnut. Aku tidak menggunakannya terlalu banyak, selain aroma yang kuat, terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi _truffle_ hitam bisa membuat seseorang mengalami pusing. Porsi yang sesuai dengan sepiring roti kering dan saus krim keju untuk memberikan rasa gurih."

Ia kembali tersenyum ketika Yunho maju untuk mencoba potongan pertama. Lelaki tua itu meletakkan sendok dan dia tersenyum pada Kai.

Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju meja dan menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas. Menggulung kertas itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam gelas kaca.

"Kalian bisa menentukan pilihan untuk menerimanya atau tidak."

Satu persatu Kai memastikan diri. Dia tahu apa yang telah ditulis ayahnya. Kai sudah memahami itu bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat.

Menjadi juru masak itu bukan hal yang mudah. Harus memahami beberapa prilaku, tidak membahayakan diri sendiri ataupun pelanggan. Selain itu menyajikan makanan bukan sekedar lezat melainkan memperhitungkan kandungan gizi di dalamnya.

Dia menunjukkan tingkat keterampilan yang begitu tinggi. Menemukan sebuah gairah dan minat pada jalan yang sama.

 **20.14 KST**

Dia telah bekerja dengan sangat baik ditambah pekerjaan hari ini luar biasa. Di mana Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya bersama beberapa rekan kerja baru. Ilhoon mengajak mereka ke sebuah restoran italia untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kalian nikmati. Aku akan minta juru masak di sini menyiapakannya."

Sekali lagi dia dibawa ke tempat yang sama. Tidak pernah dia memiliki perhatian berlebihan, namun sesuatu membuat Kyungsoo bertanya di mana Ilhoon bisa menyapa Suho dengan sangat baik ketika pria itu menyajikan makanan untuk mereka.

"Kau mengenal orang -orang di sini?"

Ilhoon tersenyum atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Ayahku pemilik restoran ini."

 **Degh**

Jawaban singkat Ilhoon membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kaku. Owhh... Dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan di mana kesadaran Kyungsoo baru saja terkumpul.

"Kau mengenal Kim Jongin?" Detik itu dia bertanya memastikan.

"Adikku?"

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam untuk jawaban barusan, - _d_ _ia menggeleng segera._

 _'Ahh terlalu banyak yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo.''_

"Kau mengenalnya Kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan Ilhoon membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Namun dia segera menggeleng.

"Hanya beberapa kali bertemu."

Dalam transisi itu dia memilih diam dan tidak mengambil banyak percakapan. Satu hal yang penting bagi Kyungsoo saat ini adalah tempat tidurnya. Sekarang, dia ingin segera berbaring.

Ketika dia mengalami situasi semacam ini. Ia putuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya seorang diri. Selain itu, Kyungsoo berterima kasih karena kesibukannya di mana Baekhyun memberikan bantuan untuk membersihkan tempat tinggalnya.

Tidak langsung tidur, bahkan setelah membersihkan diri ia memilih menyalakan kembali laptopnya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku sangat ingin menulisnya."

Satu persatu kata tersusun dengan baik hingga membentuk rangkaian kalimat yang saling berhubungan. Kyungsoo kembali menulis hingga larut malam. Saat orang-orang tertidur dengan lelap.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kai baru saja menemui Sehun dan dia mendapat banyak pertanyaan tentang keberadaannya. Kai tidak hanya menemui Sehun, namun lebih pada Luhan. Dia telah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Jika Kai boleh berpendapat, sepertinya Sehun menjadi dominan untuk bayi laki-laki itu. Menemui Sehun dan Luhan adalah untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika dia memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan pada hari itu, secara sederhana Kai menyadari sesuatu. Dia tidak hanya menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi dirinya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum menemukan Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjang dengan terbungkus selimut tebal. Beberapa menit Kai hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo, jemarinya menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajah manis itu. Perlahan tubuhnya condong ke depan dan mendapatkan kelembutan pipi Kyungsoo untuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku sudah bekerja keras hari ini, ahh kau juga bekerja sangat keras hari ini." Dia berbisik pelan. Mengusik ketenangan Kyungsoo membuat tangan wanita itu bergerak gelisah menyingkirkan wajah Kai.

"Hnghhhh."

Kyungsoo mengeluh atas perbuatan Kai barusan. Namun tidak mendapatkan kesadaran membuat Kai terkekeh pelan atas perbuatan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar perasaan rindu pria itu memaksa tubuhnya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Menempelkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Sayangnya ia tetap tidak begitu terganggu dan membiarkan Kai melakukan itu.

"Kau benar-benar kelelahan? Hahh~" napas hangat Kai berhembus di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggumu lagi."

Ia berbisik pelan namun tidak membawa diri menjauh dari ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku juga mencintaimu." Kai berbisik pelan beberapa kali di telinga Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Drrtttt

Getaran ponsel di atas nakas membuat Kyungsoo terusik. Ia mengeluarkan tangan dari balik selimut meraba keberadaan benda persegi itu. Matanya terbuka sedikit membaca pesan singkat dari Baekhyun.

' _Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Chanyeol mengajakku keluar Kota._ _'_

Dia memberi balasan sebuah _emoticon flying kiss_. Entah apa maksudnya, mungkin karena keadaan setengah sadar. Wanita itu mengembalikan ponsel namun saat akan kembali terlelap Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu melingkari di perutnya. Perlahan kesadarannya terkumpul.

"Oh astaga! Aku tidur dengan seseorang!?"

 _'Apa tadi malam aku mabuk dan membawa seorang pria ke atas ranjang? I-ini ranjangku?'_

Kebingungan menguasai ekspresi Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat akan berbalik badan.

"Selamat pagi."

 **Degh**

"Oughh!"

Ia mendesah pelan karena tarikan tangan yang melingkar itu memaksa Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya menjaga jarak. Ada fase di mana dia mengalami banyak kesulitan, napas Kyungsoo tertahan saat matanya sulit berkedip.

"A-aku masih bermimpi?"

Kai terkekeh pelan atas komentar Kyungsoo. Kegugupan jelas menguasai wanita ini. Tapi Kai tidak ingin menggoda Kyungsoo seperti kemarin. Ia dekatkan wajahnya mencium bibir hati itu beberapa detik.

"Aku sangat nyata Kyungsoo."

"Kai." Suara Kyungsoo tertahan. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya yang benar-benar merindukan pria ini. Jemarinya menangkup wajah Kai. "A-aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi bukan?"

Kai menggeleng dia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring dan mencium wanita itu. Sangat lama menyapu bibir hatinya menumpahkan semua kerinduan yang ia miliki. Hingga tepukan pada dada Kai mengharuskannya melepaskan Kyungsoo. wajah memerah dengan napas terputus-putus, Kyungsoo benar-benar mempesona.

Ia bersedekap tangan, memandangi Kai yang masih tersenyum. "Kau... Benar-benar Kai."

Ia mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu orang sepertiku." Sekali lagi Kai mencium Kyungsoo. Membuat sesak dada dan kesulitan Kyungsoo bertambah saat tubuhnya terhimpit. Ia tepuk beberapa kali dada lelaki itu hingga Kai melepaskannya.

Kai hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tentu sulit untuk mempercayai diri sendiri tentang keberadaannya.

"Kyungsoo! Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku sudah kembali. Apa kau tidak membaca pesan yang kutinggakkan?"

"Pe-pesan?" Ia menjadi sangat gugup.

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Saat kau bilang tidak akan mengganggu konsentrasiku. Aku memintamu menungguku. Aku membalas pesanmu karena tidak bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum berangkat."

Pria itu melepaskan Kyungsoo. Berguling ke samping menatap langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo _,_ _-_ _Ia terlihat tidak_ _menyukai situasi saat ini_ _._

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak membacanya. Jika membacanya kau pasti akan memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan orang tuaku."

Saat itu Kyungsoo masih diam.

"A-aku harus mandi."

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Melangkah meninggalkan Kai namun lelaki itu menahan Kyungsoo, membawa tubuhnya kembali jatuh ke atas ranjang.

Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, membuat Kai merasakan deruan napas hangat Kyungsoo. Wanita itu bertahan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya di dada Kai.

Kai menatapnya, "aku benar-benar meninggalkan pesan itu di balik kertas _memo_ yang kau tinggalkan." Kai memberitahunya. Sekarang dia sadar, mereka memiliki pikiran yang berbeda.

"A-aku benar-benar harus mandi. Ughh!"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri tapi kukungan Kai semakin menekan membawa tubuhnya semakin menempel.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Suasana jelas berubah, terlihat bagaimana Kyungsoo kesulitan merapatkan bibirnya. Dia juga merindukan pria ini, tapi Kyungsoo merasa bodoh jika ini hanya halusinasinya saja.

Kedua tangan Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Menciumnya penuh gairah, membimbing tubuh Kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

Napas wanita itu kembali terputus-putus.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku? Apa kau tahu setiap hari aku selalu merasa bersalah padamu?"

Kai paham kenapa sejak tadi Kyungsoo kesulitan menyadari keberadaannya. Dia harusnya ingat betapa Kyungsoo mencintainya, hari itu bukan hanya Kai yang tersakiti. Tapi Kyungsoo yang mengatakan itu pasti merasa sangat berat.

"Aku tidak memiliki kontakmu. Aku pergi ke _gallery_ seni adikmu namun tidak menemukannya. Sementara aku harus segera pergi. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo."

Matanya melancarkan penyesalan yang mendalam karena membuat wanita ini salah paham.

"Tapi sekarang aku kembali karena begitu merindukanmu. Sebenarnya aku datang kemarin, tapi kau menganggapku hanya sebuah bayangan." Wajah Kai menunjukkan ekspresi terluka, sementara wanita ini masih fokus pada wajah tampan yang sekarang ada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kemarin?"

"Ya. Aku menyiapkan sarapanmu. Tapi aku harus pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sebelum kemari aku bertemu Baekhyun. Dia mengingatkanku tentang janji yang pernah kita buat."

"Janji?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena dia mengalami kebingungan di mana pria itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau bilang akan menjadi seorang penulis, begitupun denganku. Aku ingin menemuimu saat aku telah menjadijuru masak resmi. Dan percayalah, aku berhasil mendapatkan posisi _chef pastry_ di restoran Ayah." Dia memberi begitu banyak penjelasan, menahan Kyungsoo agar tidak melarikan diri.

"Kai, aku benar-benar harus mandi."

Ia menyingkirkan lelaki itu, kembali beranjak dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo masih harus menenangkan dirinya, keberadaan Kai pagi ini membuatnya sangat bingung. Namun saat berdiri di depan wastafel dan menggosok gigi. Pria itu ikut masuk ke balik kamar mandi dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kita masih harus bicara Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli itu di sini atau kembali ke ranjang."

Detik itu Kyungsoo memilih diam. Dia biarkan pria ini memeluknya, menjatuhkan kepala di pundak tanpa mengganggu Kyungsoo berkumur-kumur.

"Apa aku salah merindukanmu? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Kai merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi kaku. Karena dia tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita ini, cinta Kyungsoo tidak pernah berkurang sekalipun dia sangat marah.

"Aku berusaha menyelesaikan pendidikan khususku agar bisa segera kembali dan menemuimu. Aku pikir kau benar-benar marah sampai tadi malam ketika bertemu temanmu aku sadar kau tidak membaca pesan yang kutinggalkan."

Pelukannya sedikit melonggar, membiarkan Kyungsoo membalik badan.

"Aku memberitahu tentangmu pada Ilhoon _hyung_ dengan harapan dia bisa mengawasimu untukku, karena aku harus melakukan pelayaran sebagai tahap akhir pembelajaran."

Semakin Kai menjelaskan, maka bertambah ingatan-ingatan Kyungsoo betapa mudahnya dia mendapatkan kontrak kerja, Kai ada di balik semuanya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Tidak.. Tidak seperti itu." Tangannya menutup wajah karena malu.

"Aku... Aku sangat meridukanmu. Aku selalu memiliki cinta untukmu "

"Aku tahu itu." Kai tersenyum atas jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia menarik napas dengan dalam. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Tubuhnya menjadi kaku, perlahan Kai menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo. Menemukan air mata mengalir dari mata bulat itu.

Ia menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, mendekat tubuh yang lebih pendek itu membawa kepalanya menunduk di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo Menyenderkan pipi di dada Kai. Berbisik pelan mengatakan perasaannya

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kai."

"Ya aku tahu. Sejak dulu kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku, kau juga bilang akan membuatku mencintaimu. Dan sekarang sepanjang waktu aku memikirkanmu, oh Kyungsoo... Bisakah aku menciummu agar kau bisa mengukur betapa aku menginginkanmu saat ini?"

Ia mempout bibirnya membuat Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Maukah malam ini kita makan malam bersama keluargaku? Tidak hanya kita berdua tapi aku mengundang orang tuamu," mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu. Mempertanyakan maksud ucapan Kai. Dia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo semakin mendekat, mengangkat tubuh itu dari lantai dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ranjang. Pria itu memangku Kyungsoo yang masih mengalungkan lengan di leher Kai.

"Aku menghubungi orang tuamu, mereka bersedia kembali saat kubilang ingin menikahimu."

Dia diam beberapa saat menyadari tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi kaku.

"Kai... sebenarnya aku masih sangat mengantuk."

Kai terkekeh pelan menyadari Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepala di pundaknya, ia bawa Kyungsoo kembali berbaring.

"Kau bisa tidur, selama ingat jika aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kau menjadi sangat istimewa, semua juga tahu bagaimana kau mencintai lelaki itu. Sejak pertemuan pertama, pandanganmu tidak sekalipun peduli pada lelaki lain, kau terfokus pada tatapan tajam pria berkulit tan dengan senyum menawan yang begutu tampan memberimu secangkir americano.

Namun sesuatu masih membatasi Kyungsoo, dia telah duduk di atas sofa untuk beberapa waktu ketika kemudian Kai mengambil alih dapur kecil miliknya. Mereka telah bertunangan, tepatnya tadi malam. Kyungsoo memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengehela napas berat.

Perutnya bergemuruh tepat ketika pekerjaannya selesai. Kyungsoo mencetak beberapa lembar tulisan dari printer yang dia miliki. Mengambil mantel dan segera berjalan mendekati Kai.

Ia memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang, menghentikan aktivitas Kai yang memotong beberapa sayuran untuk di masukkan ke dalam saus keju.

"Ya sayang?" Kai bertanya pelan.

Wanita itu sedikit berjinjit, membuat mulutnya tepat berada di sebelah telinga Kai.

"Aku sangat kelaparan. Bolehkah aku keluar mencari makanan? Aku juga ingin memasukkan _draft_ pertamaku ke kotak surat. Kau tahu aku mulai menulis sesuatu?"

Kai diam beberapa saat. Tampan berpikir kemudian membalik badan. Menemukan Kyungsoo yang memperlihatkan _draft_ yang dia maksud.

Menyingkirkan semua peralatan memasak dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di atas _kitchen_ _set_. Pria itu menahan tubuhnya di depan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan yang bertopang pada sisi-sisi tempat memasak.

Ia mendongak agar bisa memperhatikan wajah kebingungan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin mengirim tulisanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bisa membacanya jika ingin." Bahkan setengah ragu dia mempersilahkan.

Kai tersenyum atas penawaran Kyungsoo, "aku sudah membacanya kemarin malam."

 _Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo._

"Apa kau marah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku memang ingin kau menjadi pembaca pertamaku."

 **Chup**

Dia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman singkat atas kalimat barusan.

Kai bicara beberapa hal namun fokus Kyungsoo terganggu oleh beberapa mangkuk berisikan makanan yang tampaknya menjadi pekerjaan Kai pagi ini.

Segera dia sadar kemana arah pandang Kyungsoo yang gelisah. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Eoh?" Dia menggeleng segera. Kyungsoo masih ingat Kai melarangnya hari itu. Kalimat itu masih melekat dengan baik pada Kyungsoo, hingga dia berpikir tidak untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Namun senyuman Kai berbeda. Pria itu bergerak, mengambil sendok teh dan memotong _waffle piz_ _z_ _a_ yang baru dia selesaikan beberapa saat lalu.

"Buka mulutmu."

Setengah ragu Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, menerima supan dari Kai.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya?"

 **Degh**

Menjadi sulit bagi Kyungsoo menelan potongan yang diberikan Kai ketika dia harus segera memberikan sebuah komentar.

"Ahh sebaiknya aku..."

"Tidak Kyungsoo."

Ia menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang ingin melompat turun.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan? Maksudku, jika aku menjadi pembaca pertamamu, aku mau kau menjadi yang pertama mencoba masakan utamaku. Aku akan senang mendengar apa yang kau katakan. Aku akan memperbaiki dengan segera, kumohon katakan sesuatu."

"Hmm." ia berpikir sebentar. "Sangat lezat, aku merasakan irisan ham dan potongan nanas lalu keju yang begitu meleleh."

Kai tertawa pelan. "Apa menurutmu anak-anak akan menyukainya? Kau tahu? Keponakanku mengajak teman-temannya ke restoran Ayah sore ini, Aku ingin menyajikan ini untuk mereka."

Kyungsoo meletakkan _draft_ yang dia pegang. Mengalungkan tangan di leher Kai.

"Kau harus tahu Kai, aku tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang tidak menyukai _pizza_. Dan ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan mendapatkan _waffle piz_ _z_ _a_ yang kau buat. Aku pikir mereka akan menyukainya."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menjadi sangat dewasa.

Ahh pria itu benar-benar telah menjadi dewasa, seperti burung layang-layang, dia terbang tinggi dan begitu bebas. Namun kemudian ia sadar harus kembali. Sejauh apapun burung itu terbang, dia tahu tempat untuk kembali, hingga kemudian dia menemukan tempat baru karena akan membentuk sebuah keluarga. Bukankah kehidupan seperti itu. Ingatkan Kai jika dulu dia seekor burung yang takut ketinggian sampai dia bertemu Kyungsoo. Yang mengajarinya bagaimana cara terbang tinggi namun ingat rumah untuk kembali.

Hidup itu sangat singkat, ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan. Seperti dunia yang begitu luas, seekor burung layang-layang lahir ke dunia, dia belajar terbang hingga mampu berkelana. Suatu waktu dia akan kembali ke tempat asal.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
